DMC 5: The Son of Sparda
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Vergil has been resurrected by the son of Mundus and a mysterious woman has invited Nero to Hsaudo Rin to find out about his heritage. Will the two devils exchange swords; speaking of will Vergil regain Yamato during the encounter. Complete.
1. Prologue

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry (wish i did, but i don't).**

I've redone all my chapters so far to fix grammer and other small issues in my writings but nothin major has changed.

**Notification: This is my 1st fic and i'm gonna do my best to keep at heart to the story but all information from DMC2 will be disregarded from this point on (not that it matters since ths story takes place right after DMC 4)**

**Thanks Go Out To: You for reading this much :-)**

Prologue

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda sealed the demon world from the human world over two millennia ago, choosing over his demonic being to protect humans. Sacrificing nearly all of his demonic powers Sparda entered the human world meeting and falling in love with the mortal woman Eva. Near the end of his life he fathered two sons, Dante and Vergil, each given keepsakes of their father.

Upon Dante was given the masterful sword Rebellion and one half of an amulet used to unlock his father's power from the demon realm. And to his brother Vergil was given the other half of the amulet and the katana blade Yamato.

After their mother's death Dante and Vergil split from each other in views of what power meant to them. This path often lead the brothers to face off against one another but in a climactic battle that saw Vergil the loss for the first time the brothers were separated once again; this time by realms.

Vergil made his return being masked as the dark knight Nelo Angelo yet he was being manipulated by the, then, emperor of the demon world Mundus. However after gaining some reason over himself and recognizing his brother's amulet, Vergil sacrificed himself to give Dante a fighting chance against Mundus. By leaving his half of the amulet behind Vergil allowed Dante to unleash the sealed powers of Sparda upon Mundus; ultimately defeating him.

While Vergil died that day the manifestation of his power Yamato was sealed into a gap between the demonic and human worlds before revealing itself to the Order of the Sword. However, after their blatant abuse of its power it was restored to a former knight of the Order of the Sword, Nero. It was later entrusted to him by Vergil's own brother Dante.

Now, with the Order of the Sword gone, a new plague threatens Nero. And as quest for power is renewed so does a quest for the truth begins…


	2. Resurrection

**Resurrection**

"Many years have passed since you last gathered together but now we are finally ready to resurrect Sparda to do our bidding," a gentleman cloaked in a red robe spoke, with great darkness in his voice, as he circled around the chapel pouring red sand to the floor.

There were seven others dressed in similar black cloths mimicking his actions with the spreading of sand. It didn't seem to be organized however the red dust made out cryptic symbols and letterings in and outside the circle being formed. The monk like men spread themselves equally outside the circle in front of a symbol matching to the one upon their hood and began to chant.

The druid dressed in red centered himself in the middle of the circle and began to speak, "Once I summon the remnants of Sparda into this world and absorb his powers the demon realm will have to recognize me as the true heir to my father's lost throne."

The man pulled down his hood to reveal a pattern of three ruby gems embalmed in his head in resemblance to the demon king Mundus. A scar over his right eye carried between the gems on his head making the young devil look seasoned in combat. But the scattered outlining of his deep black hair showed his stress and lack of sleep.

He held out his hand to a marble wall also christened with Mundus' insignia, "This is all for you." As the other monks chanted in harmony a young girl carrying a double-edged scythe walked up to Mundus' offspring. "At last, the final devil arm left by Sparda. Thank you, Trinity."

"Mordus," the girl started in an eerily seductive voice for someone so petit, "I'm sure you're going to make father proud."

Making hints that she was also a child of Mundus, Trinity lacked his obvious brand from her forehead. She appeared no older than fourteen as her brown hair dangled from her hood as one long braid. Trinity let down her head and the bright aura from her magenta eyes peeked from the darkness of her hood. She began to play with the ends of her braid as she turned to walk away.

"It's time to begin the ceremony," Trinity commanded as she left to the chapels' in-room balcony for a better view.

"Yes sister," Mordus agreed holding the scythe to the air. "Sparda, crusader of the humans, enemy of my legion and destroyer of my father's kingdom; by your own blade, Rafier, I summon your power to this world to take me as its vessel!" he yelled while the other druids lit flame to the dust surrounding him.

When the flames rose heavily from the sand the blades of Rafier shined crimson red and its demonic aura pushed Mordus from its grasp. Rafier began to spin wildly causing blades of wind to break through the flames and slash the demonic druids surrounding the circle.

"First, the devil arm left by Sparda himself," Trinity whispered to herself, "then the blood sacrifice of hell's elite."

Though Mordus had witnessed his minions slaughtered before his eyes he couldn't draw himself away from Sparda's power. He made his way back to where he once stood, pushing through the demonic aura, and reached out for Rafier.

"Now the essence of a dead priestess," Trinity laughed.

Mordus' hand barely made contact with Rafier's aura but he was thrown away by the power as the spirit of a woman seemed to take leave from his body. An immediate explosion vented from Rafier knocking Mordus into the stone tablet of his father's guise. Trinity just watched from above seemingly unaffected. And suddenly everything stopped. Dust and debris slowly dispersed from where Rafier once was. Mordus stood up in a panic rushing into the clouds of smoke.

"Where is it?" Mordus stressed tossing through the smoke, "The power, where is it!?"

All of a sudden the drop of a blade froze Mordus in his place. He turned his head to see a hand beneath the dust gripping onto Rafier.

"What is this?" Mordus questioned fully turning his body.

"It's done." Trinity said, still playing with her hair, then phased into glimmers of a shadow as if she was never there.

Mordus looked upon the naked flesh of the man who held Rafier as he stood to his feet, shrouded by the silk of his long white hair.

"Is this Sparda?" Mordus wondered not actually knowing what to expect from his ventures.

Suddenly with a loud cry the man let out a horrible scream, "DDDAAAANNNNNTTTEEEEEE!!"

What Mordus had hoped for was to resurrect Sparda's lost power but in a suspicious event he revived his son, Vergil…


	3. Scions

****

**Still don't own DMC (but i have dreams)**

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Hope they continue.

**Scions**

Vergil calmed down from the outburst of his brother's name. Exhausted, he stood there panting in a deep sweat trying to gather his senses. Memories of Mundus corrupting his soul spun through his mind as he couldn't recall anything after that event.

Now conscious enough to make rational decisions, Vergil examined one of the seven slaughtered druid's clothes. The monk wearing the dark blue attire seemed to have the least damage to it so Vergil slipped it on. Placing the dark pants on, he continued to clip the robe together by its pins when he noticed his missing amulet.

As Vergil tried to remember what happened his mind was overshadowed with visions of a dark knight being stalked by three red eyes. When these thoughts passed Vergil looked up to see Mordus staring him down with the same intent of those in his vision.

"Mundus…" Vergil called not actually knowing where the words came from.

"You're not Sparda," Mordus explained to himself, "So how do you know my father?"

"Sparda," Vergil gripped Rafier firmly, "father…"

Suddenly a new life came to Vergil's memories as he recalled all the events leading to his defeat by Mundus and his eventual enslavement.

"I see…" Vergil said with confidence yet still unable to piece together the time after his enslavement. "So you're the prodigal son of Mundus," Vergil smirked, "how pathetic."

"How dare you insult me," Mordus yelled outraged at the thought of Vergil being so smug. "I'm the greatest devil since my father's demise. You have no place to mock me; I can smell it. You're not even a full blooded demon. This ritual was a waste of my time."

"Ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Vergil began to taunt at Mordus' remarks, sensing his own weakness in demonic blood.

"Impudent bastard," Mordus growled removing his robe to gather his cutlass sword from his waist and revealing his strapped down vest. He rushed in with amazing speed trying to attack Vergil but was easily caught by Rafier.

"Ha, so the great Mundus is dead?" Vergil questioned, not putting much effort into fending off Mordus. "Could it have been Dante?" he whispered, pondering these new events.

"Wait," Mordus froze, "you can't be…that doesn't make any sense."

"Weak." Vergil gloated taking Rafier to push Mordus off balance.

Vergil started to spin the scythe around with his left hand, slashing through Mordus' attempts to block. Because Rafier was double-edged it was hard for Mordus to regain his spot against the fury of attacks. In the midst of the assault Vergil clipped Mordus from behind while nearly simultaneously driving him to the ground with Rafier. The ease of control he had over Rafier struck him as odd but also quite familiar.

"_This can't be," _Mordus thought, _"his mastery over Rafier makes it appear as if they have been together forever. But if he isn't Sparda then he must be…his son…"_

The elder son of Sparda felt as if this weapon had been with him for ages. Though at the moment he longed for the hilt of Yamato, Rafier seemed just as appealing. And as the demonic power resonated from Rafier, Vergil became curios of its true potential. He walked away from Mordus, not really giving much thought to his presence, and began to handle Rafier with a masterful display. Carrying it from one hand to another over his shoulders and around his back Vergil appeared to be getting a feel for Rafier that was already there.

Vergil demonstrated even further control allowing both ends of the scythe to move in harmony with his body. Driving back and forth with corkscrew kicks and tornado like spins all awhile building the demonic pressure within Rafier. Noticing this, Vergil set about swinging the scythe in front of him, building its demonic aura. The energy resonating from the scythe caused blades of wind to cut along the sides of the monastery, while his long white hair scattered behind him. Now facing towards the monument of Mundus he released a long solid blast of energy that seemed to continue as he kept spinning Rafier.

The stubborn demon walked from his destruction of the chapel wall as if he wasn't impressed. Nearing Mordus, Vergil thrust the blade of Rafier towards his neck barely stopping a fatal blow.

"Who killed Mundus?" he questioned with little fury in his words.

Mordus thought about how he was here defeated and could not deny Vergil at the risk of his own life. But he thought through his answer he could get a rise from Vergil none the less.

"The true end of my father has yet to come forth," Mordus said hinting at a larger scheme, "however, a diverse defeat was handed to him by the same devil that killed you." Vergil drove Rafier closer to Mordus' neck. "Your brother!" he exclaimed, "It was Dante!"

With that Vergil drew back Rafier moving it to his right hand and set off towards the chapel entrance. Mordus angrily made it to his knees breathing curses towards Vergil who had stopped in the doorway. In one swift movement Vergil swung around with Rafier sending a crimson crescent like energy throughout the chapel to crash into the surrounding pillars.

As the chapel walls crumbled on top of Mordus, Vergil walked outside to see the monastery set on a cliff hovering over a large city. As the debris from the chapel's fall sent dust clouds over Vergil he took the scythe and cut his hair. When dust vacated Vergil appeared as his brother Dante. Only after running his hand across his hair was Vergil able to obtain his trademarked look.

Taking a view of the city below, Vergil looked at Rafier almost as if it was a burden. In an instance the blades withdrew into the staff of the scythe which shortened from two meters to a foot. He placed Rafier inside his torn robe and jumped from the ledge of the cliff. As he made his seemingly slow descent through the air one thought repeated itself across his mind.

"_Dante…"_

* * *

Within the ruble of the collapsed monastery three red eyes pierced through the darkness. The red eyes were soon over shined as a strong demonic aura pushed out among the debris.

* * *

**Character introductions are almost over, I wonder who's next?**


	4. The Guise

**The Guise**

Nero and Kyrie walked down the streets of Emersia, a remote city away from any known civilization. This was the first time since leaving Fortuna that they were able to enjoy their lives not plagued by demons.

"Nero," Kyrie yelled as the charm Nero gave her swung across her neck, "come see these rings." Nero cockily walked to the market stand at which Kyrie was at. "Wouldn't this go great with the ones you already have." She said smiling as she held the bronze ring to his face.

Nero threw his arms behind his head, his right being hidden by a dark black glove, to rest on his hands. "Yeah, that's real nice," he sighed. Then he noticed a silver wedding band sparkling with a shining light. The former holy knight leaned in to talk to the merchant when an elder woman yelled out to him.

"Young lovers," she called which immediately caught the attention of Kyrie, while Nero ignored her keeping focus on the ring, "would you like your futures to be told." Kyrie smiled excitedly grabbing Nero by the arm as to drag him towards the old woman's stand.

"Nero, come on. She's gonna tell our fortunes."

"_You would think she'd tire of fortunes after leaving Fortuna." _Nero thought.

"It's nice to meet youth so full of love." The woman started, with her aged voice being muffled by her grayish-brown hair. After removing the bushes of braided hair from in front of her, the woman revealed her pale magenta eyes. "My name is Trinity; may I have yours as to predict your future?" Though her appearance had changed it was obviously the same demonic girl who had manipulated Mordus into resurrecting Vergil.

"My name's Kyrie!" she jumped, wasting no time to satisfy the request of Trinity.

"Ahh," the woman's voice awoke, "I see you seek happiness from a loss of someone very close to you." Kyrie's attention stilled as Nero finally became interested. "But the ordeals you have faced are far behind you. You, unlike many in this world, should rejoice from knowing that your future appears prosperous."

"Wow…" Kyrie eyes were lightened. Nero turned away not wanting the woman to notice his questioning eyes.

"I see you still remain a skeptic young man," Trinity spoke, directing her full concentration to Nero. As their eyes locked Nero sensed a dramatic change in the atmosphere. "So tell me, what is your name?"

"His name is Ne-," Kyrie tried, but at a moment's notice things became silent.

Nero saw how the commerce of the busy market place was now without noise or movement, even Kyrie appeared to be frozen by this unknown pressure. Yet Trinity's status remained unchanged; her eyes deadlocked on Nero.

Nero's demon arm throbbed at the alert of a demon's presence as he finally began to sense Trinity's demonic power. Her power became so mesmerizing that he fell into a deep trance as she went to speak to him.

"_The blood of Sparda courses through your veins. Your demon arm and your control over the devil arm Yamato all spring from your ties with the dark knight Sparda. While you recognize your power you have yet to put it to use." _Trinity laughed as if her next comment would be sarcastic._ "However, soon you will be faced with only the option of getting stronger or all that is held dear to you will be…sacrificed…"_

The love strung hero's attention was instantly centered upon Kyrie out of fear for her safety. His eyes glowed blood red as his demonic arm's power burned the glove from his arm. In an outburst of rage Nero flung his arm at Trinity only to catch an intense flash of energy. With that, Trinity vanished from Nero's sight at which time for the rest of the world regained its flow.

Kyrie didn't seem to notice this or the fact that Trinity was no longer there and continued her browsing through shops. "Nero, come here, it's a ring shop."

Nero was still stunned by his trance with Trinity but realized that instances in time had been set back, seeing his arm once again hidden by a glove. He looked down to find a card with a seal of seven demons, the same seals as Mordus' minions wore. On the flip side of the card were coordinates and the name Hsaudo Rin.

"Come here, Nero." Kyrie demanded.

"Damn and I was just getting use to this peaceful life." Nero turned to attend to Kyrie.

* * *

Hours later, Trinity, once again resembling a child, arrived to a cave radiating with demonic power. From inside she heard curses of anger as the cave rumbled with every blast of energy. Innocently twining her hair, Trinity walked into the cave seeing Mordus angrily tossing blades of energy from his cutlass.

"Brother, you appeared to be angered by something. Tell me what's wrong." Trinity spoke already in light of the situation.

"Trinity, how dare you show yourself to me after betraying me," Mordus questioned taking his blade to her throat, "maybe your blood will ease my own."

The mischievous girl slightly lowered the blade from her flesh then walked forward as to draw little blood from her own neck upon Mordus' blade. "Does that satisfy you Mordus or will your damned rants continue?"

Mordus' sword fell as he walked away from Trinity turning his back to her. "Sparda's power is lost to me and even worst the eldest of his sons was revived by my hands. How am I to appease to my father's glory now!? The underworld mocks me for being looked over by father once for his dark knight the Nelo Angelo. And now I resurrect the descendant of his sworn enemy." Mordus punched the cave wall creating a large pit in its place as to atone for his mistakes.

Trinity slightly chuckled. "You're right; your actions have been quite amusing." Mordus' eyes filled with anger as Trinity taunted him. "But the mistake here is not that you didn't resurrect Sparda's power but something far greater. If you've fallen so far there is only one path for you to follow, the one that leads to your throne."

"So you have another plan." Mordus asked now listening to Trinity with great awareness.

"Believe me when I say that this was always the plan. As we speak the youngest of Sparda's sons is heading to Hsaudo Rin, the city Vergil has trapped himself within now."

"This is perfect. I can slay them both then take the power of Sparda from their blood." Mordus began to grin with glee. "But wait," his expression changed, "Have you forgotten the seven demon lords of that island. With me having failed their expectations of gaining Sparda's power they'll be after my blood."

"You would think that but their hatred for Sparda's blood transcends their disapproval of you."

"Then it's time for me to also enter Hsaudo Rin so I may demonstrate to these half-breeds the power of a true demon; the son of the hell lord Mundus!" Mordus cried launching outside the cave with blinding speed.

Trinity laughed out loud after Mordus made his exit. "Yes, the power of a true demon will be demonstrated." She vanished into the shadows as she has done so many times before.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get here, Lady." Nero shared as the short haired Lady walked to his side upon the deck of the boat.

"No problem but are you sure you want to go in there alone. Hsaudo Rin is abandoned because its home to elite demons that were banished here by Sparda. I could call Dante."

"Did you bring what I requested?" Nero said putting his ear phones over his head. Lady handed him a large metal briefcase containing the Red Queen.

After the boat docked Nero set off into the gray forest which colored the shores of the island. Lady looked at him as he reminded her of Dante in his youth so carefree in the face of danger.

"Three days!" Nero yelled, holding three fingers to the sky. "I told Kyrie to wait three days before I asked her to marry me. I'll see you then." Nero turned up his music and walked deeper into the forest.


	5. Insignia

**Insignia**

"You…," a strenuous voice exerted from atop a throne, hidden behind a mask of dark energy. The entire area surrounding the massive void was shrouded in darkness, with only the shimmers of the beast's five eyes giving it definition. "How dare you bring yourself back into my presence after aligning with that child?"

Trinity stood there, a great distance away from the ominous force, twining her hair like the child she appeared as. "Lord Aeolus," she grinned, "you mistake my alliance for betrayal. I was simply-"

"You mock me still, speaking in that retched guise of yours!" Aeolus spoke shouting his power towards Trinity. In an instance, Trinity dropped her hand from her hair signifying the end of her playful role. "Amuse me…"

The deceitful demon's energy begun to rise far greater than it has previously shown itself, almost as if these forms have been purposely suppressing her power. As streams of energy stormed from Trinity's wake two beings stalked the area.

The first was short and hung over like toad wearing a scuffed up t-shirt and black, cargo shorts. As he hid behind the doorway peaking in, he constantly tossed his head back, throwing his green locks of hair from over his olive eyes. On the back of his neck an insignia resembling one the Mordus' monks wore was imprinted on his skin, an inverted triangle made incomplete by the dash blocking the right corner.

The second of the two stalkers stood atop a balcony still and cold. He remained hidden by darkness.

Trinity's power had finally grown strong enough for her to break her ruse. The demonic aura sweeping around her started to wrap her in a violet light. While Trinity's body shined it entered a state of metamorphosis, transforming from a petit, young girl into a mesmerizing, seductive young lady mirroring her late twenties.

The robe she wore as the old woman and young girl was replaced with a dark halter top and matching cargo pants that were covered by a kimono opened with a long slit over the left leg. Her hair, lined in braids, wrapped down her back to the back of her legs as she stood there waiting for Aeolus' approval.

"Masterful…" the darkness groaned. After a drawn out silence Trinity continued, her sultry voice being noticed by all in audience.

"Standing here now sickens me. But as your eternal servant my role is to serve." In response to Trinity's rudeness Aeolus growled silently. "Nearly two millennia ago you and your devil lords escaped hell planning to succeed were your brother failed. But like him, you underestimated Sparda's power and therefore were banished to this land for eternity."

"Tread lightly on the events you wish to reiterate." Trinity's personality had changed becoming stern and uncaring. She walked unchallenged by Aeolus' demonic power towards the throne towards the back of the room.

"Where Mordus saw he could recover his father's kingdom, I saw the potential to release you from your prison. It does go unsaid that the power that seals you can also set you free." Trinity looked towards the balcony as the unidentified man slowly backed up through the doorway.

"I sensed my acolytes' demise, your schemes failed!" Aeolus yelled causing his eyes to brighten intensely.

"A small sacrifice," Trinity returned unaffected, "but if Sparda's power was lost to us we'll just have to use his blood."

"The shift in the island's balance, no…,"Aeolus replied skeptical, "Sparda bore no child."

"I'm sorry to question your intelligence but you're wrong Sparda had more than one son. And the shift you felt on the island is the presence of his eldest and youngest sons, Vergil and Nero. One of which, ironically wields the very devil arm that defeated you." Trinity stated seemingly getting a rise out of mentioning Aeolus' defeat.

"You have proven yourself worthy, Trinity," Aeolus admitted, "Now my revenge and purgatory will end in one fowl swoop." Aeolus chuckled grimly. "Beelzebub…"

The hung over slug hiding in the doorway crept into the room while Trinity sat on the throne's arm next to Aeolus.

"Take your insect army and tell the others of what you've heard," Aeolus commanded, "but remind them all that it is I who will deliver the final strike."

With that the power of Aeolus faded as did his eyes one by one. The crawling Beelzebub's body started to shake and buzz as flies formed and flew from his body. In a matter of seconds Beelzebub's entire body flew off into five directions as swarms of insects.

Immediately after Beelzebub left, the dark figure, which stood over the balcony, walked into the throne room. His dark blue hair scattered across his head and over his face, swinging in front of his black eyes. The overdone black trench coat was laced with blue straps hiding over his true outfit. While he walked with a purpose the man's head slouched slightly as if he was relaxed.

"So the one you wanted is finally here." He spoke calmly, his voice young and vibrant.

"Leviathan, you enjoyed my show did you not?" Leviathan walked and sat in the throne next to Trinity. "Soon everything I've foreseen will come to fruition. Are you ready to rule hell, my love?"

"With you by my side there is no other choice. But I must admit," Leviathan crouched over in the throne sitting his head on his clutched hands, "pretending to be the brother of that half-breed is very degrading."

"Mordus is a fool like Mundus and Aeolus alike." Trinity moved in closer to Leviathan rubbing the hair from his face. "Believe me when I say that Mordus will be killed by the true son of Sparda."

"And will I be able to meet this prodigal son?" Leviathan asked turning to Trinity.

"Not yet it's not quite time for that yet." She reached caressing Leviathan's face.

"Then I suppose I'll have to entertain myself some other way." Leviathan hinted. The two proceed in kissing as Trinity fell into Leviathan's lap. Near the balcony where Leviathan had stood a group of beetles flew around in circles almost as if they were watching.

* * *

Nero walked through the forest being cautious of the lifeless gray trees which thick tops blocked the very existence of a sky. Since he had entered the forest Nero felt no wind and heard no noise. But he has always gotten the feeling that someone or something was watching. In the middle of walking Nero just stopped pulling out the Blue Rose and started firing aimlessly through the forest.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Nero yelled still firing off. "I go through all this trouble of getting here and there's not a single demon. What's the point of coming here if I'm not going to get attacked?" _"Wait, did I really just ask that?" _Nero thought.

Nero dropped his gun and a single gray leaf made its slow descent on to his forehead. He sat there for a moment out of irritation then blew the leaf from his face. As it made another slow descent to the ground Nero grabbed the Red Queen from his back then hurried to swing it at the leaf, only to miss.

"I refuse to believe you are the son of Sparda." A loud screech cried as Nero looked to pinpoint the source of the outburst.

"Is that you Trinity?" Nero responded. Suddenly three large quills, near six feet long, were sent darting in his direction. Though caught by surprised, Nero managed to dodge the first two by side stepping and the last by fending it off with the Red Queen.

"How dare you compare me to that harlot?" The screeching continued. "I am Zahra, the most beautiful of the seven devil lords. That bitch doesn't even deserve the title of a devil."

Nero walked forward throwing the Red Queen on his shoulders. "Well I can't really be a judge of your beauty if you don't show yourself to me." Nero taunted feeding into her jealousy.

"Fine…" Zahra commended. Through a bashing of the treetops an ominous bird like creature rushed towards the ground intercepting Nero. "Witness my beauty!" she screamed spiting towards Nero as the sound of her voice sent him stumbling back.

Zahra's demonic form towered nearly ten feet off the ground, while her wingspan stretched nearly fifteen feet. Her bushy feathered body was as dull as the gray forest, mimicking its color. She took roost on large, foot long talons that were as black as her beak and seemed sharper than steel. When Nero got his balance he noticed an imprint over Zahra's right eye; the same one he had seen upon Trinity's postcard. It appeared as a 'T' overlapping a small circle.

Nero plunged the Red Queen into the ground revving its trigger. "Wow with that entrance how can't I choose the old hag over you." He said smirking while he tossed the saliva from his face.

"Insolence…" Zahra spewed flinging quills from her wings. Expecting this Nero dashed into the quills reflecting them with his Red Queen.

"Sorry, you gotta come with some new tricks." Nero taunted jumping into the air ready slash through Zahra.


	6. My Strenght

**My Strength**

Vergil walked through the city of ruins witnessing its vacancy of life. The emptiness of the city didn't grant him any peace of mind as he thought about Mordus' broken story. The only events he had hardened in his mind were that Dante killed Mundus and for some reason he was brought back from a death he didn't remember.

* * *

As Nero's blade came crashing down on Zahra she ducked her head beneath her wings. Matching the steel of his blade, Zahra's wings, outlined with metal, ricocheted Nero onslaught towards the ground.

"Tricks," Zahra murmured, "You haven't begun to see my tricks." Nero pulled out the Blue Rose and started firing rounds at Zahra with little effect due to her wings. "Haven't you realized that this is pointless?"

Zahra revealed her head and let out a penetrating siren than stopped all of Nero's rounds in a barricade of vibration. She proceeded in calling up black ooze from her throat as to spit out like darts towards Nero. Being caught off guard one struck him in his right shoulder.

"What in the hell is this?" Nero mocked pulling the dart out of his shoulder. "And I just cleaned this suit." Nero pulled the glove off his hand as to remove the ooze when his entire arm became numb and stiff, "My arm…"

"It's immobilized," Zahra finished, "and with it your demonic power has been sealed."

"Damn, I can't let another one of those hit me." Nero started analyzing the situation. "I have to get in close and cut her head off." Zahra jumped into the air then drove her talons into the ground. _"What is she up too," _Nero thought.

"Black Spines!" the gray beast cried and suddenly black spines resembling Zahra's talons shot from the ground underneath Nero.

He barely avoided the attack, jumping into the air as the first spine crisscrossed out of the ground. But as soon as he touched the ground another series of spines raced from the ground. Nero ran through the forest as the spines chased him slashing trees down while they ravaged the terrain. The path Nero had taken circled Zahra in what ironically looked like a bird's nest.

"You can't avoid them forever." Zahra recited as Nero closed in on the spines of their initial release. Seeing no other choice Nero turned his direction towards Zahra. Her eye just sharpened on the persistent devil. "Fool…"

With a flap of her wings Zahra took off into the air leaving the spines from her roost to attack Nero as well as the ones behind him. In a last ditch effort, Nero leaped into the air crashing the Red Queen into the bark of a tree leaving the black spines to collide into one another.

Looking down, Nero saw his potential gravesite in the field of metal spines below. Without notice a second dart shot through Nero's left leg. He looked above him to see Zahra's large body shadowing over him.

* * *

"Show yourself or you will regret, hiding from me in the shadows." Vergil stopped finally reaching what seemed like the end of the city.

"So you're the infamous son of Sparda." Leviathan's voice hid from Vergil, who instinctively prepared Rafier for battle. "So haste to draw your weapon without knowing your enemy; I see why you died."

Vergil twisted Rafier back into its dormant state. "If you have something you want to share…speak demon." Immediately Leviathan's back was faced to Vergil's own.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion, it's just I couldn't wait to see you." Leviathan stated smiling.

Wishing to test Vergil, Leviathan released his demonic power steadily raising it. Vergil replied by the doing the same. The two's demonic aura clashed shattering the already ruined buildings around them, without moving an inch.

Vergil stood there in silence with his eyes closed like was sleep. _"What is he trying to prove?"_

Leviathan, still smiling, remained as silent as Vergil. _"Just a little bit stronger,"_ he thought not giving hint to which one of them was weaker. They both broke out of there auras simultaneously.

"Where am I?" Vergil commanded.

"Hsaudo Rin." Leviathan replied without hesitation, but not out of fear more like thrill.

"You're one on the devil lords of this island then."

"Yes."

"Do you wish to interrupt my path to Aeolus?"

Leviathan laughed as a part of him wished he could answer yes. "Just a minute of your time will suffice."

"I see you must be Leviathan." Vergil released Rafier and turned to attack Leviathan who revealed his rapier to knock it aside, jumping a distance away from him.

Bouncing back towards Vergil, Leviathan made multiple thrusts with his rapier adjusting to Vergil's defensive technique. Waiting for Leviathan's acceleration to slow from his initial jump, Vergil swept Rafier upward from under him. But able to make a single step to the ground Leviathan leaped over the scythe continuing his assault airborne. Twirling Rafier around Vergil built up enough demonic energy to toss Leviathan away in a slight whirlwind.

"We're using powers?" Leviathan smiled not waiting for an answer as he landed.

Raising his right hand, Leviathan swept across the air creating liquid like waves in its wake then pushed it forward. Vergil managed to avoid it by jumping back but the aftermath saw frigid crystals rise from the ground. Leviathan put away his rapier so that he may now use both of his hands to continue this form of attack. In an artistic display Leviathan followed after Vergil shifting the terrain into an icy arena.

Vergil circled around Leviathan using the energy from Rafier's spin to shield him. Stopping directly behind him Vergil positioned himself in a stance familiar to his one with Yamato. In a blinding speed Vergil rushed towards Leviathan with the crimson blades of Rafier raving by his side. But Leviathan's speed equaling Vergil's allowed him to turn and counter his attack.

Concentrating his energy into an unstable liquid orb, Leviathan pierced it with a thrust of his rapier causing an explosion of power to send both of them flying back.

"Well that was fun," Leviathan said standing to wipe off his clothes. To no response, he looked to see Vergil encased in a prison of ice. "Wow that actually got you, huh." He said smugly knocking on the ice wall.

Suddenly the ice began to crack as Vergil's aura turned darker in essence as it began to build. In an immense blast, the ice coffin shattered causing Leviathan to be sent flying back again. He set back up holding the right side of his face where a shard of ice had cut him to bear sight to a startling feat. Floating in front of him in a shifting range of energies was the dark knight Nelo Angelo.

The massive knight's appearance kept altering as Vergil seemed to be fighting off Mundus' corruption. His right hand held tightly to Rafier as its power aided him in negating the knight as the bold black veins surging through his body didn't reach his arm. While Vergil screamed in agony, Leviathan looked at the palm of his hand able to see one of the seven devil lords' seal under his blood.

"I know what it's like being trapped under another's curse." Leviathan sympathized pulling out his rapier. "Allow me to assist you in your struggle."

With a flurry of attacks Leviathan broke the armor around Vergil who fell to the ground unconscious. His robe disintegrated from the attack so Leviathan took off his trench coat tossing it on Vergil.

"Now only one seed of Mundus remains," Leviathan stated limping into the distance. Though he didn't show it through his smile he exerted all of his power in order to help Vergil.

* * *

"What's wrong Nero," the confident crow called, "aren't you ready to play yet?"

Nero hung from the Red Queen looking up at Zahra when he began twitching his right hand. "I'm more than ready." He replied jumping on his blade.

Zahra opened her beak and started emitting a horrible screech like sound that caused the trees inside her death pit of spines to fall. "Nowhere to go, but down," Zahra said while flying back into the sky.

"Let's finish this." Nero welcomed, gripping his fist to signify his full mobility.

Zahra flapped her wings heavily flinging her sharp steel feathers at the tree. As the tree snapped on impact Nero pulled his sword from its trunk launching from the tree towards Zahra. Still flapping her wings Zahra sent more quills flying at Nero, who used the steel plates as stepping stones to jump on with his right leg. Getting worried Zahra began to pull up the ooze from her stomach.

"I told you to learn some new tricks." Nero anticipated this attack and with the devil bringer back to its full potential he reached out to Zahra's neck, crushing the dart into the back of her throat. After Zahra's body became limp Nero pulled himself closer driving the Red Queen up her body through her head.

Not realizing till now Zahra had been falling since she was striking by her on dart, Nero wrapped himself in her wings as he fell to his intended grave. The impact of the hard wings on the black spines proved for Nero's favor as he rolled out of Zahra's wings to broken spines.

Nero turned to Zahra as her insignia radiated brightly then faded from her body. The creature's body then turned into energy that Nero's arm gathered instinctually.

"You deserve her power and much more Nero." A woman spoke as she walked from behind a tall gray tree.

Without asking Nero recognized this new form as he said her name, "Trinity."


	7. The Calm Before

**The Calm Before**

Nero planted the Red Queen into the ground and fell back, enabling his leg to recover from the paralysis. Trinity slowly walked closer to Nero being cautious of how close she came. Nero quickly pulled out the Blue Rose to notify her of her perimeter as she stopped only seven feet away. However, this appeared close enough as Nero's devil bringer throbbed with an intense light.

"Ok miss 'many faces'," Nero started without letting his aim falter, "It's time to tell me who you really are."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, yet…" Trinity grinned, "But I can tell you why I lured you here."

Nero put down the Blue Rose no longer seeing Trinity as a threat. "Let me guess, big bad demons were banished to this island a long time ago and you, being one of them, lured me here to exact your revenge believing me to be the long lost son of Sparda. Well guess what lady, demon arm or not I'm no son of Sparda."

"You almost believe that don't you?" Trinity asked, not wanting a response. "But it's not time for you to know the truth, first you have to earn it."

"What is this, a game?" Nero yelled kind of pissed. "I didn't come here to fight your battles I came to protect Kyrie."

"Well if you wish to ensure her safety I suggest you follow my 'specific' instructions." Trinity taunted. "There are seven devils," Trinity stopped looking at the area Zahra had died in, "I mean six devil lords inhabiting Hsaudo Rin each ranked by their power."

"So that's seven demons I have to kill before I leave, and only two and half days left." Nero stated pointing out Trinity as the luxurious new seventh.

"Humor won't get you anywhere here. You barely defeated Zahra and she's ranked six amongst the devils." Trinity turned away as if she was disappointed. "You're nothing in comparison to them if you don't embrace your power."

"_You have no idea what I can do…"_ Nero thought looking at his demonic arm. Trinity turned around and started to walk away.

"Six devils remain for you take arms against." Trinity commenced, "ranked seventh is the estranged Beelzebub, whose body can break down into hordes of insects. Fifth is the devil queen Tatyana. Her power has probably grown far pass that rank as she is the reason this island is void of life."

"What exactly or you trying to say, 'she ate all the humans that were here?'" Nero asked.

"This island was never home to humans as to why Sparda choose here to seal the demons," Trinity said as if she knew Sparda personally, "But originally each of the devil lords had demonic armies that followed them, until…"

"_Damn, sucks for them,"_ Nero thought then remembered how that would make his job harder.

Trinity continued, "The last four have never shown any reason to reveal their power making no distinction that they are the strongest of the lords. Their powers are so great they have to suppress it by changing their physical forms, mainly appearing as humans but some something even worst." Trinity stated referring to Aeolus.

Nero looked at Trinity wondering if she was one of these demons hiding her true power. Not knowing that Aeolus forced her to take this, her true, form just to speak to him, Nero questioned her honesty.

"Marion ranked fourth, lives in the mountains supposedly training. While Divas, third in rank, resides within the mountain in an area called the inner sanctum. They, though having different goals in doing so, are considered the personal guard of the last devil Aeolus."

"How could that be the last devil if there are six remaining?" Nero questioned Trinity's integrity, "Unless, you're finally revealing your place amongst them."

"Though you would like to believe that understand I am the only one on Hsaudo Rin you can trust." Trinity turned her head towards Nero, "The last of devils is in a league of his own and plots for the sole purpose of gaining more power. And with your presence here he may take this opportunity to take on the others."

"So what's his name?" Nero asked.

"Vergil…" Trinity finished walking into the depth of the forest.

"Vergil, huh…" Nero restated falling back on the ground out of exhaustion.

A group of moths, which waited behind Nero, flew off into the distance as soon as Nero's head hit the ground. As he fell asleep the once silent forest buzzed within a breeze of wind. Suddenly, batches of termites took host on the gray trees, eating its bark swiftly.

* * *

Beelzebub was kneeled down in the center of Aeolus throne room as various bugs crawled on the ground from and to his body.

"Zahra has fallen, so you may have her territory," Aeolus answered, Beelzebub's previously unasked question.

"…" the insect's words buzzed a slight hum, which only Aeolus seemed to be able to interpret.

"Yes, it's unclear where Trinity's loyalties lie," Aeolus' voice murmured, "And it would appear Leviathan has sided with her. I don't want to lose her…or Leviathan but if they prove a threat they are expendable. Mordus is of no concern, therefore Tatyana can have him. As for Nero and Vergil I want them to enjoy their lives until I find them… worthless."

Beelzebub's body disintegrated into gangs of insects, once again, taking off to four different directions.

* * *

"Soon, this world and all of demon world will bow to my feet." Mordus said as he came to a crystal clear stream. He kneeled down and ran his fingers through the deep waters, "And the beauty of this world will fall under my corruption," and from his fingers the water started to run with a blood like stain.

The blood that came from Mordus' hand stretched across the stream, unaltered by the current, and crystallized. As Mordus walked along his blood red bridge the stream's water seemed to move right through as if it wasn't there.

Suddenly, a large shadowy figure crept underneath the bridge just below Mordus. As Mordus made his way to the middle of the bridge he stopped as did the figure below him.

"_What are you waiting for Tatyana, attack me."_ Mordus thought apparently being aware of the devil queen's presence the whole time. _"Taking your power for my own will give me an army of demon's power to my own. Then Vergil and Aeolus will bow to my presence as well."_

* * *

"_Is that all you got?"_ a voice called out to Vergil. _"After all those times you held back with me I finally beat you and you don't even want a rematch. Stop being weak and show me your power."_

"Dante…!" Vergil woke feeling somewhat free. "You'll never be stronger than me; I'll prove it to you."

Vergil sat up grabbing for Rafier but the strong will he once felt from it was gone. Vergil's body was weak but he managed to get up, putting on Leviathan's trench coat. He looked towards the mountains that towered before him.

From above, upon the cliffs of the mountains a strong figure stalked Vergil like prey. His brown complexion mirrored the stone grounds around him and complemented his brute like stature. As the sun reflected from the man's bald head, the wind gave flight to his roman like toga.

"Come to me," the dark man called, "so I may fulfill my master's will."

* * *

Nero remained at rest as the gray forest that was once surrounded him now appeared as a wasteful marsh. The termites that made this transformation were gathered at bogs where trees use to stand. And with each passing second more insects seemed to gather.

* * *

**Formerly a Reader's Choice:**

_Vergil's __**Storm of Humanity**_

_Nero's__** Storm of Tactics**_

_Or Mordus' __**Storm of Webs**_

((The winner was **Storm of Tactics**))

**But thanks for reading...**


	8. Storm of Tactics

**And the winner of Reader's Choice is...**

**Storm of Tactics**

As Nero lay on the ground the nest of black spines behind him sunk deeper into the bog below it. The marsh lands that now consumed the forest was roaming with various insects breeding more and more from the pits swallowing the grounds around Nero.

Suddenly a wave of flies swarmed over Nero, outlining his body. They slowly ate at the ground around him causing his body to sink. As the mud encased Nero's body the Red Queen started to sink as well.

"Okay," Nero woke up, "I like mud baths but I just washed this suit." Nero threw his demon arm at the Red Queen using it as a weight to pull himself up. He flicked the mud off his coat while all the insects retreated into a great mass in front of him. "Aww…and my hair," Nero walked flinging his hair and kicking his boots.

The horde of flying insects started to thicken as they took the shape most familiar to them, Beelzebub.

"So you're one of those devil lords huh?" Nero asked tossing the Red Queen on his shoulder. Not getting an answer from the hunched over devil Nero continued. "Not much of a speaker, are you? It doesn't matter; you owe me a dry cleaner's bill. And what the hell happened to the forest. Maybe you need to be enrolled into a planet awareness program."

All of a sudden three shuriken came darting at Nero's face, who managed to catch all three with the devil bringer. Nero felt a slight cut under his eye and realized that Beelzebub had thrown a kunai knife behind the shuriken.

"Well aren't we energetic," Nero said dropping the shuriken and wiping the blood from his face, "Now let's try mine!" Nero turned around putting away the Red Queen and drawing the Blue Rose. Firing off three shots the double-barrel revolver targeted Beelzebub with six rounds.

As the bullets neared Beelzebub he grinned, "Fool."

Taking all six shots to the head Nero looked as green blood shoot from the back of his head and waited for his body to fall. However, Beelzebub's apparently dead body did the exact opposite, disintegrating into flies and reemerging in the air as a complete whole.

"Damn, what's with this invincible factor everyone seems to like here." Nero mocked looking up at Beelzebub as he continued his ascent.

Still grinning Beelzebub reached around his back as to grab something. Instead, roaches crawled from his hands forming into multiple kunai & shuriken. He threw out his hands and endless amounts of blades curved through the air towards Nero.

"Rain,' Beelzebub whispered, at an instant the two streams of blades split into ten, crisscrossing each other towards Nero.

"This attack can't be avoided," Nero said as the blades rushed towards him, "and the Red Queen isn't large enough to defend. I guess I'll have to use this arm of mine."

Nero placed his arm in front of him opening his hand to the attack. His face was firm as if he knew this was the end all choice to stop Beelzebub. Suddenly, the glow from Nero's arm altered its blue appearance turning bright silver.

"_This is…"_ Nero thought to himself, _"Zahra's power."_ Nero's eyes shined with a blood red essence.

Beelzebub's expression changed as he drew his arms back as to change the kunai & shuriken' path. Now, instead of towering from above the blades pinpointed all of Nero's sides.

"It was all about power, always all about power." Nero growled in a drunken-like trance.

As the assault finally made its way to Nero he slammed his fist into the ground. This outburst of power unleashed multiple black spines to cover around Nero. Holding the same traits as Zahra's spines, the barrage of kunai & shuriken reflected to the ground shattering into collections of roaches. Beelzebub fell to the ground realizing Nero's newly discovered power.

"My turn…" Nero said breaking out of his armored barrier. Nero's devil bringer had turned purely black while still radiating silver. His speed had greatly increased as if his arm was rushing ahead of his feet. "Black Spines," Nero yelled.

Immediately, the black spines that formerly pursued Nero raced in front of him as he charged towards Beelzebub. A mood of fear came over Beelzebub as his legs converted into a swarm of dragonflies dashing him off into the distance. Nero halted his pursuit, barely unable to because of his speed, and started to maneuver his hand.

"Rising Grave," Nero shouted at which spines rose directly underneath Beelzebub, penetrating his body at multiple points. Nero noticed how the devil's body shivered just before turning into bugs and wasted no time to continue his assault. "Black Rapids," Nero called.

Soon after, more black spines jumped in and out of the swamped grasslands like waters of a river. They swept over Beelzebub and the other spines crushing his newly assembled body.

"That was fun…" Nero stated his eyes an arm reverting back to their normal color. Nero walked to what he assumed was Beelzebub's grave site. Looking at the devastation Nero saw a single white beetle creep from the green goo of blood on the black spines. "Just die…" Nero requested taking out the Blue Rose to finish the deed.

But before Nero could pull the trigger the beetle flew up breaking out of that form into a large grotesque, green body. In this new form Beelzebub appeared to be a grown man shelled in a green armor. From his back sprouted eight ant-like legs, yellow in color, just as the antennas on his head. No expression could be shown on his face as there wasn't one, only the large black onyx-like eyes.

Still in the air, Beelzebub's back attachments opened up revealing jointed wings. "Follow," the singularity of Beelzebub continued as he jetted off. But before he got out of distance Nero used the devil bringer to latch onto Beelzebub's leg.

"Mind giving me a ride?" Nero sneered as he hung from Beelzebub's leg. Not enjoying the extra weight Beelzebub attempted to remove Nero by kicking him into the ground several times. Not being able to remove him Beelzebub reached what seemed like his destination, a cave broken off into the side of the mountain.

* * *

The darkness of the night had quickly covered the skies outside but in the cave torches lit up the area. In control of his speed, Beelzebub stopped short causing Nero to fly from his leg. Catching himself with his right arm Nero flipped to his feet jumping back at the devil.

"I couldn't possibly give you a tip for that poor ride but how about the tip of my blade." Nero taunted thrusting the Red Queen forward as he revved it up. Beelzebub managed to avoid enough of the attack as to not take its full affect but the toughness of his body armor became very apparent to Nero. "I didn't even make a scratch."

The green armored insect rushed towards Nero pouncing on him with uncontrolled fists of power. It was too late for Nero to escape this flurry of strikes and he lost grip of the Red Queen as the punches sent a rage through Nero. Like before, Nero's eyes darkened a deep red and the concentration of his demonic power flowed fiercely around him. Beelzebub was pushed back into the cave wall unable to fly within Nero's demonic power.

With a blue flash Nero appeared in his possessed state harboring the spectral blue demon behind him. His demon spirit held on to Yamato with an intense glare while he made his way to pick up the Red Queen.

Beelzebub, not running like the last time, charged towards Nero full force. His knuckles now bolted with stinger-like ridges he struck Nero again with his barrage of punches. Like before Nero took in every strike but now he fell to his knee.

"Over…" Beelzebub murmured.

"You're right," Nero replied, "It is over."

In that moment Nero and the spirit thrust their weapons towards Beelzebub creating a disturbance in the wind that threw him back. Before the insect was able to recover, the spirit swung Yamato summoning spectral swords that pinned Beelzebub to the wall.

"I need that," Nero said, appearing to speak to the spirit as he grabbed for Yamato, "Showdown!" he called, emitting an array of strikes and slashes with Yamato on Beelzebub.

Suddenly the shell that encased Beelzebub cracked and shattered dropping the frail black bug creature inside to the ground. As it quivered back to the wall Nero reverted back to his previous state drawing the Red Queen to its neck.

"No more power for you." A deep voice called from deep in the cave.

Nero turned to look in the darkness of the cave, with his sword still held towards Beelzebub, and saw five shimmers of light grouped in the form of an upside down pentagon. Beelzebub, recognizing Aeolus, called out to him.

"Master…"

"You should know I do not accept failure." Aeolus stated, striking an unseen fear in Beelzebub.

The frightened cretin began to run from the cave no longer fearing Nero's weapon but in abrupt flash a white lightning struck Beelzebub. In an unbalanced cry Beelzebub's insignia lit up and burned off of his neck. The dark slug then fell to the ground melting into ashes.

"He was one of your own." Nero said giving his body's full attention to Aeolus.

"If he could not defeat you his service against Sparda would be meaningless." Aeolus spoke, walking from out the darkness.

As Aeolus walked into the light of the torches his mark, the five shinning gems over his chest, dimmed in light. His body was built like that of a true devil having the color of a rustic black armor.

His three sets of wings were awkwardly fitted on his body; the upper set large enough to overlap his shoulders hiding his body yet not his arms. The lower set was inverted, attached to his thighs showing 

no real purpose in their placement. The last set, placed in the middle, was obviously used for gliding purposes remaining stretched out.

Aeolus' face was hidden under a helmet sprouting twisting horns bending around it. And his unseen aura Aeolus pushed out around the cave shaking the flames of the torches. Just to take this form merited how much Aeolus respected Nero for he would not waste it on an inferior opponent.

"The bug guy was ranked seven and he called you master," Nero counted, drawing his demonic hand to one finger, "So you must be ranked first." Aeolus just continued his slow pace towards Nero. "I guess I can't hold back."

"_Yes, show me that devil blade one more time."_ Aeolus thought concentrating his full focus on Yamato.

Not wasting much time Nero used his little remaining strength to summon his spectral form and charged at Aeolus with Yamato. But almost as quick as Nero went in, he fell with Aeolus' knee wedged into his stomach. Nero's eyes went blank as blood shot from his mouth.

Looking down at Nero on the ground Aeolus complimented his resources, "You perhaps could have posed a threat if you hadn't underestimated Beelzebub's strikes. You took every last one so none of your ribs should be intact. Humans are always pushing their limits."

Aeolus looked up at Nero's demonic spirit, still holding its form, as it held Yamato to his throat. As Nero seemingly fell to the ground the young devil's spirit left from being his shadow.

"This is how it should be," Aeolus said being pleased by these new turn of events, "devil versus devil. Let's see if you can back up that image of Sparda you bear."

Towering over Aeolus, Nero (meaning his spirit) swung Yamato towards him. Dodging the strike, a vacuum was created in the wake of Yamato's slash blasting through the tunnel of the cave.

"So I see," Aeolus spoke flying back through the air, "That katana you wield is Yamato. And as suspected it's the link that draws out your demonic power." Nero continued to swing Yamato wildly as there was no real force that controlled him, being that his human half was knocked unconscious. "However, your spirit is flawed meaning Yamato isn't the true manifestation of your power."

Aeolus moved with ease through Nero's unaided assault but soon grew impatient.

"It's time to break your…spirit." Aeolus claimed falling to the ground, "Glow, cries of lightning."

Suddenly the air heated up around the spectral demon stalling its movements. Then flashes of lightning framed around Nero causing him to cry out from pain. The specter fell over on to Yamato as it was planted into the ground. It slowly started to fade back into Nero's arm as Aeolus walked towards it.

Grabbing at Yamato Aeolus captured its real form within its spectral guise, "I'll be taking that now."

Immediately after Aeolus gripped Yamato Nero's demon dispersed. As he admired the katana a grown feminine figured stalked the shadows.

"Are you going to kill him?" the voluptuous woman asked with a seductive concern.

"His blood is still needed to free us," Aeolus replied, "do with him what you will."

The woman slightly laughed as Aeolus presence faded away into the darkness, leaving to question what was to happen now.


	9. Before Now

****

**And here's a little about Leviathan & Trinity**

**Hope you like...**

**Before Now**

Trinity waited in what appeared to be a chapel somewhere in the mountain's outer sanctum. She looked down at a pendant with a unique magenta gem that shined as bright as her eyes as it hung from her hands.

"The power of Sparda belongs to its rightful heir…" she spoke silently almost mesmerized by the charm.

"It's time…you tell me the depth of your plan."

Trinity turned around to see a limp and broken Leviathan walk her way, "What happened to you?" she asked running to his side to tend to his aid.

"I had a slight skirmish with Vergil," he answered falling back to the nearest bench, "and things got carried away."

"Why would you even attempt to face him you're not a…" Trinity stopped almost in concern of her choice of words.

"You're right." Leviathan stated. "I'm just like your beloved Sparda, a devil who casted away his powers. But I guess I'm slightly different since my demonic essence was stolen and banished into the Temen-ni-gru."

No longer caring about Leviathan's state Trinity walked back to where she once stood to a treasure chest and placed the pendant inside. "You couldn't understand the full scope of my plan."

"Well considering one of your pawns is about to be taken out of the game, you might want to elaborate on the rules." Leviathan taunted causing Trinity to snap to attention.

"_Nero…"_ she thought thus settling into a stance worthy of storytelling.

"Good, I see you're ready." Leviathan added prompting Trinity to begin.

"After Sparda and I sealed off the human and demon worlds we lived in this world together fighting the devils that would manage to come here. But soon, lacking his demonic half, Sparda became distant taking to different human guises. One of the pretenses led him to a woman named Eva."

"You must have been heartbroken." Leviathan snickered.

"No," Trinity turned hiding her pain, "It was understandable how Sparda felt. He wished to satisfy his new found humanity. Sadly I didn't feel this way in the past. So I had her…removed."

"So cold, that's what I like about you."

"Yet getting rid of her didn't matter. She had already established a permanent link with Sparda."

"The twins…" Leviathan smiled, "And I'm guessing your power to manipulate time couldn't change that."

Trinity was silent for a moment then continued, "Sparda greatly reduced my power long ago so I would better suit this world. Besides he gave me something far greater than his love."

"You can't mean that the kid is…"

"Yes, Sparda blessed me with a son, Nero…" Trinity claimed, "Though Sparda had me give him up to the humans at birth I've watched him from afar as his powers mirrored mine. It's only recently that he's been able to pull from Sparda's blood."

"Then he'll be the one to free me from Sparda's seal?" Leviathan enquired.

"First things first," Trinity stalled his excitement, "Nero must defeat Vergil before he comes to power as Dante has."

"I think I get it now," Leviathan stated, "Killing their mother didn't satisfy you. No, your grudge with this human has transcended into you wanting to find out who's the better bastard. Ha, now I'm kind of glad I get to watch from the sidelines."

"Actually, you're going to have to take up arms against Vergil again very soon."

"Sorry but I gave my word not to get in his way," Leviathan commented sounding honorable. "After all, he is going to take out Aeolus for me and I wouldn't want to interfere."

"You don't get it," Trinity turned to look at Leviathan with piercing eyes. "I gave Mordus Rafier, the physical manifestation of Nero's power, to resurrect Vergil. And with Nero wielding Yamato his potential will never be realized. So to be crowned king you must sword your knight, so to speak."

"Well I guess telling you that Aeolus stole Yamato and gave Nero to Divas, isn't really the best news right now." Leviathan conveyed.

Almost immediately, Trinity retained the pendant from the chest and rushed through a side exit of the chapel. Leviathan leaned his head back over the bench and stared at mural on the ceiling depicting a beast and human fleeing each other. Oddly enough the beast seemed to appear much like the Temen-ni-gru's Leviathan.

"Well, Vergil…I hope you're ready for round two."

* * *

Elsewhere in the heart of Devil May Cry a familiar red coat devil sat back in his chair, feet on the desk and pizza in hand. Sitting on the desk to the right of him was the patiently waiting demon Trish, staring down Dante as he took a bite of his pizza. A little way across the room the hard at work Lady polished the prized Kalina Ann.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Trish antagonized catching Dante's attention. "Shouldn't you be out getting us a job?"

"Someone will call." Dante said simply, picking up a magazine off the floor.

Lady looked on as Trish got frustrated grabbing the magazine from Dante and tossing it, accidentally, towards her.

"Watch it demon girl." Lady advised pointing a 45 caliber towards Trish.

"Or what," Trish responded pulling out Luce.

"Ladies, put away your toys." Dante broke his silence recalling other times the two got into it. "Now we're all a little on edge since none of us can find any business but that's no reason to fight each other."

Both Lady and Trish put away their guns looking away from each other.

"Good," Dante stated picking up another magazine, "When the next apocalyptic battle happens we'll all be there."

"Actually," Lady started as she went back to polishing her launcher, "Nero seems to be getting everyone's attention now."

"The kid…" Dante asked interested. Trish's eyes also lit up.

"Yeah, some devil by the name of Trinity invited him to Hsaudo Rin. A lot of strong devils supposedly banished by Sparda live there."

"Trinity…" Trish whispered as if the name was familiar.

"Well," Dante turned out of the chair grabbing Rebellion from behind him, "we can't let the kid have all the fun can we."

Trish grabbed Sparda off the wall behind Dante, "You're right, let's go help."

"Hold it right there," Dante held Trish, don't you think you had a little too much fun with that last time. Maybe we should leave it here."

"O…fine…" Trish agreed leaving towards the door, "Well come on Mary, it's not like we know how to get there."

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you called me that when you pay for this little tour service." Lady stated gripping her launcher's handle.

"Come on now," Dante started, "No business, no money." He sat his hand on her shoulder, "I'll make it up to you."

Lady dropped her glasses over her cross colored eyes. "Fine," she said pushing pass Trish to the door, "but when we get there someone has to stay with my boat."

"Okay, Trish has that covered," Dante accepted on her behave, placing his arm around Lady as they walked out the door.

"Aww, you two…" Trish sighed following behind them.

* * *

**For all those who kept asking if Dante would be featured in this story i hope this made the answer very clear.**


	10. Limits Part I

**Please note that the events in the next two chapters take place during the course of **'Storm of Tactics **and** Before Now'**, not after.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Limits - Part I**

While Mordus continued his path over the bridge the great creature stalking him in the river bed finally revealed itself.

"Your power…" the strange beast cried, "It's so raw and pure."

"Tatyana," Mordus responded unsheathing his cutlass, "if you want it come and get it."

In an instance, four spider-like legs jousted out of the water on opposite sides of Mordus and drove through his body at inverse sides. The red road of blood dissolved into the river as Mordus' sword fell and Tatyana rose from the water in a hideous form of tentacles waving and slithering over themselves. With this appearance it was unsure to see where exactly Mordus' death trap came from or if this was Tatyana's true form or not.

Four of the mobile tentacles opened up at their tips and began to take onto Mordus' limbs as to swallow him whole while he lay unconscious.

"Yes, even when you came to plead with Aeolus I could sense your devil blood throbbing with that of the dark prince." As Tatyana spoke her tentacles consumed Mordus' body. "But there's also a taint to your blood that limits…your potential. So I'll demonstrate to you what a matured demon, the queen of demons, can do with such power."

This comment seemed to awaken a disturbing aura from deep inside Mordus causing his body to resonate with a new form of energy. As Tatyana's leeching arms came to a joint over his chest, the strange power pulsated from his leg causing the tentacle to burn from the collection. The devil queen let out a horrific cry as her arm withered to ashes.

"What…is…this?" she mourned. The three marks on Mordus' head began to glow intensely with a red energy while his eyes opened with a darkness swirling within in them.

"I am a child of a devil lord," a darkened tone announced from Mordus, "the son of a demonic angel."

The pulses of energy burst away two more tentacles from Mordus' body in a flare of energy, leaving only the one over his right arm. The energy around Mordus kept him in the air as it pushed out in all directions, even stopping the natural flow of the river.

Tatyana tried to pull the last of her tentacles away predicting its outcome if it remained there. But before she could fully escape, Mordus grabbed onto the tentacle releasing another flare of energy from his hand.

"You're still trapped you fool." Tatyana taunted, twisting her thick needle like arms within Mordus' body. Yet instead of expressing pain, Mordus gained a sort of enjoyment from this even laughing at the devil's efforts.

"Calling you the queen of demons," Mordus started, while his body began to shift between his current form and a new demonic state, "is an insult to my throne."

Mordus' demonic lapse appeared as a white bodied form, one which most would consider angelic. It boasted an intense guarded look having thick large horns planted across his body. His feet looked like talons with two horns carrying from the front and one in the back. Horns from his knees curved up in symmetry with his leg as did those from his elbow curving down his arm. The largest of his horns sprouted down off his back bearing feathers of sorts but obviously not for the purpose of flight.

What arose as hair also carried the horn theme falling behind his head like dreads. The three red orbs that sat on Mordus had now converged into a third eye acknowledging his true ascension to Mundus' rank, though not glowing red but black. The only human feature that carried over to his demonic face was the scar running through his eyes.

For an instance Mordus held onto the demonic form and used his great claws to clutch and shatter the demon's deadly anchors from his body.

"Mundus," Tatyana cried recognizing Mordus' altering appearance and a distinct evil in his voice.

The multitudes of tentacles started to unravel from Tatyana finally revealing her true form, an elderly, gray haired woman. Not wearing any clothes, a large tentacle stretched around her body, covering the less gracious parts of her body. As it slid across her body, a small insignia could be seen embalmed on her chest mimicking an 'X' with dots outlining its spaces. The source of her various arms seemed to be a deafening pit extending across a slit down her back that remained open as her tentacles swung freely behind her.

"The limits of your power come from the obsession you have with the powers of other demons." Mordus revealed with a new sense of wisdom, "I see now how Sparda defeated my father…by relying on his own strength."

"You would mock your own father by acknowledging his enemy, you're no prince," Tatyana replied opening her tentacles to unleash the spider-like legs that impaled Mordus before, "and you're definitely no Mundus."

"You're right," Mordus returned, "I'm the avatar of my father's power. And his will is my power."

Mordus expanded his arms as his flaming aura concentrated over his hands. The atmosphere started to burn around Mordus while the wavering river's water evaporated. The newly strengthened devil pulled his hands together as if he were struggling through his own power. Suddenly, in a flash of intense heat a magnificent, long sword lit a blaze with Mordus aura appeared in his hands.

"_The Flamberge…" _Tatyana thought,_ "No, why would Mundus entrust his greatest weapon to a half-breed such as this."_ Mordus gripped the blade and slowly waved it through the air causing flames to fall from behind it. _"But this power, I must obtain it. Maybe then I'll be able to break Sparda's god-forsaken curse."_

Mordus' form continued to shift unnaturally between his human appearance and his devil guise. The Flamberge's power seemed to be linked to his own being that when he turned human the sword's flaming aura faded. And from the constant shifts it loomed that converged eye of his demon had carried over to his human form, no longer having three stones on his head but a third eye.

"This power," Mordus started, "is limited. So I will kill you now, just to show you the difference between our powers."

"The insolence of youth," the devil queen replied. "Allow me to show you your limitations, boy!"

In an instance, all of Tatyana's legs sprouted screw-like razors folding back on its edges and charged towards Mordus. Looking to impale his entire body at once the shank limbs surrounded Mordus giving him no way to dodge the assault. Mordus didn't appear to be trying to defend himself as he took the hilt of his sword and raised it in front of him like a guarding knight.

The bladed appendages finally came into contact but were suddenly negated as the Flamberge's aura had expanded over Mordus simultaneously causing his demonic form to stabilize. While most of the arms that came in contact with Mordus' body had already started to burn to ash, those that didn't 

strengthen for a second attempt at impaling Mordus but to no avail. Mordus simply used the Flamberge to parry the strikes thus leaving him able to chop them into cinders.

Repeating this technique Mordus pushed towards Tatyana's position till he was right in front of her. The disgraced queen looked upon Mordus in astonishment of his new found power. She went to speak but couldn't get the chance as Mordus had already latched his claw onto her throat.

Out of fear the tentacle enrobed around Tatyana's body expanded and got tighter around her body. Yet, while gripping the sword, Mordus drove the horn from his elbow through the tentacle flesh causing a blue blood to run from her side. As the tentacle fell from her body her retched old body became drenched in the blue that was her blood.

"Your power could not even tip my own further than it has gotten," Mordus taunted, "But your soul will solidify my form."

The skin around the void of Tatyana's back started to quiver as if she were trying to pull something out.

"Wrong! It's over now!" Mordus yelled tossing Tatyana's breathless body in the air. In a blur of speed Mordus materialized behind her and drove Flamberge into the pit of her back causing flames to burn her body from the inside out. As like before with the death of a devil lord, the insignia faded from Tatyana's body before her soul was absorbed being taken in by the Flamberge.

Mordus fell to his feet and reverted back to his human state. Holding the now seemingly normal sword, with jagged ridges on both sides of the blade, in his hand the devil prince chuckled with great delight. He ran his hand back through his hair pulling it from over his third eye, which was closed without any hint of opening soon.

Adjusting the lock for his cutlass to his back Mordus put away the dormant Flamberge and began his trail up the now dried up river bed. And as he walked with a consistent smirk, Mordus' demonic aura radiated around him causing random bursts of flames to spark around him.

* * *

**Who ever expected Mordus wasn't going to be an influntial part in my story was wrong. Limits - Part II is up now.**


	11. Limits Part II

**Limits - Part II**

Vergil proceeded up the mountain, being that it was the only obstacle in front of his new quest. Discovering he was on Hsaudo Rin from Leviathan, Vergil knew he had a chance to do what his father could not and destroy Aeolus. In his mind Aeolus posed as much of a treat as Mundus being a king in his own rights.

The sun started to settle over the mountain creating a unique setting of color streams to outline the sky line. Unnoticed by Vergil as he continued his slow uncaring walk up the rocky path, a tall dark man walked amongst the mountain top's peak giving the appearance that he was floating across the clouds.

The resurrected son of Sparda had finally found what seemed like an entrance into the mountain, a cave with torches outside its walls. He walked to the threshold of the cavern to see torches lighting his path then lifted his head in light of the stalking presence near him.

"Do you wish to hinder my path as well?" Vergil said speaking to the black, toga wearing man posted up against the mountainous terrain beside him.

"It doesn't matter. Whether you go into the Inner Sanctum to face Aeolus or stay here to face me, you will die." The man spoke calmly seeing Vergil as not being a threat at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my death is something that I won't allow to come twice in a lifetime." Vergil finally looked in the man's direction taking hold of Rafier as he did. "But there is something I must find out, so I will grant you this site as your burial place…Marion."

"The arrogance of humanity," the large demon vented stepping of the wall towards Vergil. While he walked black greaves and gauntlet braces outlined with gold appeared on his hands, both bearing claw-like features. As he stood over Vergil his towering body dominated the atmosphere, standing at least three feet taller than him.

As both the devils eyes met the intensity of the situation sparked; Vergil noticing the defiant resilience of his opponent and Marion witnessing Vergil's cold lust for power. Through examining Marion's physique Vergil saw an insignia of six circles descending in each other and ending with a dot, upon his arm.

"I will crush you," Marion informed in his stern voice. Immediately after he attacked with furious punches that were so powerful vacuums of wind followed in their wake.

Vergil found he could barely avoid the strikes, having his own speed negated because of the wind vacuums created by Marion. The vacuums even stopped Vergil from countering with the power of Rafier, which seemed somewhat irresponsive.

"_He's strong," _Vergil thought, _"but these vacuums shouldn't be causing me this many problems."_

Suddenly, Marion drove his foot into Vergil's chest pulling him closer within his vacuum. The force of the kick launched Vergil into the cliffs causing a slight amount of debris to fall.

"Are you done playing yet, I'm ready to get serious." Marion taunted taking a striking stance.

"You must excuse me," Vergil replied, "I wasn't expecting a challenge on this island. And really…I'm still not." Vergil got up preparing for round two.

Marion charged towards Vergil attempting to behead him with his claws. Dodging the assault Marion's claw broke into the mountain side drilling a crater right through it. As Vergil prepared to dash out of 

harm's way Marion grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall, forcing him to drop Rafier, and then rushed his knee into his stomach.

Not letting up the dominate devil planted his elbow into Vergil's back causing him to lift in pain just enough to kick him sliding to the ground. Vergil struggled to stand as he coughed up his own blood, his white hair falling out of its spiked state.

Marion picked up Rafier twirling within his claws, "I don't know whose power was keeping you in this world as a demon," he tossed the scythe down to Vergil, "but you're obviously human now."

As Vergil listened to Marion's word and took in how he showed pity to him by not killing him it dawned on him. _"That force that took me over when I fought Leviathan…could it have been my demonic power…" _Vergil conflicted with himself, "_No…I couldn't have lost that…that wasn't me…he said I was a slave to someone's power…not my own…"_

"Haven't you noticed your diminished power child, you'll never be a true devil," Marion taunted walking to Vergil only to kick him over and sit his foot atop his chest, "for even Sparda's blood has its limitations."

Almost if Vergil had now accepted his death flashes of his life ran through his mind. Times before he denied his humanity as kids with his brother. He recalled when his mother gave them both an amulet on their birthday, not to long after, gaining the devil arm of his father Yamato; both of which he had lost possession of.

One of the most frightening memories Vergil saw was the sight of his mother lying in Dante's arms as he continued to fend off the demon horde that attacked him. It was here when he decided that humanity was weak and that to protect himself he would have to embrace his demon half.

Yet the images didn't conclude there, the fights he would there after face Dante in played continuously through his mind. He saw his own skill sharpen but Dante's power grow far beyond his own as he accepted his humanity.

Marion picked up Vergil by the collar of his throat and prepared to strike Vergil as his body fell back in a limp position, "Are you ready?"

"I should have let go of my hatred but I want give up here." Vergil managed.

Marion took a slight interest in Vergil's plea and noticed Rafier resonating with a crimson aura from the corner of his eye, "I regret to mention its' too late to demonstrate a fighting spirit." He darted his claw towards Vergil's head only to see the void of his attack.

Turning around, Marion saw Vergil fully revived within the air gripping onto Rafier. His newly excited state created a white aura to surround his body which clashed and fused with that of Rafier. Falling to his feet the wind blew open Vergil's coat making him look like a black coated Dante. But in no time he ran his hand through his hair back into its spiked style.

"You're right my fighting spirit has long since ceased to exist," Vergil stated in response to Marion's earlier comment, "But my human spirit has yet to taste the thrill of battle."

"Well if you feel so ecstatic I guess I can't stop hiding my power," the devil guard boasted ripping off the top of his toga.

In a sudden twist of his body's muscles the fierce devil's upper body nearly doubled in size sprouting rugged brown fur. The greaves and gauntlets shattered off Marion's body after his limbs gained the 

bestial upgrade. And his head became like that of a wolf, being hunched over within the crowd of its bushy mane.

"I'm the perfect combination of speed and strength," the devil growled, "And your 'human spirit' is no match for the prowess of a God."

"All that has changed is you've become a big dumb mutt who needs to be house trained." Vergil smirked with a sort of enjoyment almost like Dante.

"Now there will be no excuses when I spill your blood throughout the Inner Sanctum and release the seal of Sparda from my body."

"Well enough talking." Vergil commanded slamming Rafier to the ground.

In a blur of speed Vergil had teleported underneath Marion's tall frame, kneeled down as if preparing to jump. As Marion looked down at the son of Sparda Vergil grinned reversing his hold on Rafier. Launching himself up, Vergil spun Rafier around upper-cutting the devil hound into the air.

Jumping off the werewolf's chest Vergil used the height of his ascent to add power to a follow up attack. As he twirled Rafier towards Marion the devil snapped to attention stopping Rafier's spin directly under its blade.

"Did you really think that would work?" Marion taunted overpowering Vergil's grip and tossing him to the ground. Quickly recovering to his feet, Vergil was immediately met by the fangs of Marion.

As the beast swiped and slashed, Vergil struggled to avoid the even stronger vacuums of wind. Suddenly, Vergil remembered how strong the impact of Marion's attack was when he struck the mountain side. He hastily phased back to the wall and began thrilling Rafier above his head causing a vortex to surround his body.

"Defending won't help you now," Marion barked. He charged at Vergil full force like before, not assuming Vergil to have any reasons behind this tactic.

During the collision of Vergil's vortex and Marion's vacuum the pull of Vergil's vortex reversed drawing him closer to Marion. Being sucked in to the void Vergil held Rafier along the extension of his arms and started to spin in the velocity of the reversed vortex. The blades of Rafier began to shine intensely with its crimson aura as Marion caught onto Vergil's plot.

"_He used the power of my wind vacuums to increase his own speed and power," _Marion thought as he raised his arms to defend already realizing the outcome. _"Perhaps I was wrong about humanity…"_

Within seconds Vergil had crossed through Marion with Rafier dicing across his entire body. As Vergil held his stance behind Marion, the devil's seal faded from his arm. In no time after, Marion's body spewed with blood from the slashes of Rafier's cuts. Before Marion's body was able to fall it faded into an energy that was then absorbed by Vergil.

Looking down Vergil saw the same gauntlets and greaves that Marion wore before his transformation. _"The perfect balance of strength and speed," _Vergil thought, tapping his foot on the ground twice.

Appearing to take no action Vergil walked into the cave causing the flames of the torches to extinguish as he walked pass. Though it was far too quick to see, Vergil made his mark within the mountain as multiple holes were drilled straight through its sides.

Walking through the twist and turns of the cave Vergil wondered about the loss of his power, more importantly how to get it back.

* * *

**If you're wondering, what happened with Nero in DMC4 when he used Yamato to awaken his demonic side just happened with Vergil and his humane side. But don't worry he's not getting weaker because of this as his next bout will surely demonstrate.**


	12. In Time & Space

**((Warning: The following chapter is rated M for me not knowing the extension of the teen rating. So I apologize now for any confusion or problems you may have.))**

**In Time & Space**

Nero drunkenly awoke suspended in the air by the shackles on his wrists and feet. As his weakened, exposed body twisted back and forth he noticed torches circling the chamber walls. Behind him was a doorway sitting a few feet away from an altar evenly placed with various blades.

"You've finally waken," a soothing voice called. Nero was already turned around voiding the appearance of the woman's voice.

The dark green haired woman slowed her pace from the darkness of the doorway towards the altar of weapons before her, the length of her hair complimenting her curves. The slant of her hazel blonde eyes complimented the three slits under both, each open to a red scale-like texture.

Her outfit of choice further boasted her beautiful frame, mocking that of a mortal sultriest the devil appeared in a black, see-through gown. The garment was sent hanging from her body being split along her arms and legs as the flesh of her body danced within the cloak.

As she walked the split of her gown opened to show an insignia burned onto her leg. While appearing as a scar of four lines, the second was broken and the third broken into three. It was split from the top right corner to its left bottom corner by a dotted line.

Nero was too disoriented to speak back as the sorceress placed her hand into a four-fingered brace imaging bladed nails, "Aeolus has given you to me, to play with for a while. I hope you don't mind."

The heat of the room caused sweat to run down Nero's chest, his platinum hair already drenched. The dull vision of his crystal blue eyes clarified for a time but continued to fade out as he tried to stabilize his head. The usual glow of Nero's demonic arm was dark & void as if it were in an inactive state.

"You could continue to try and liberate yourself, however, the poison in your system won't give you much assistance in that task," the woman relayed. "I'm sure when you're able to talk you'll want to ask me some questions so you may address me as Divas…"

The newly announced devil walked from the altar tapping her claws as she strolled away. Divas smirked as she came to Nero's body and proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders. As her chest precisely rubbed along Nero's back his face fill with disgust. Taking the blades of the hand-brace Divas drove through the skin of Nero's chest allowing his blood to flow across her hand.

The sudden rush of Nero's blood excited Divas greatly. A sensation of lust for his body gleamed in her eyes as she raised her fingers to enjoy the taste of the devil knight's blood.

"Yes," she hissed, "I remember the taste of Sparda's blood o' to well. You are definitely his son." Divas face aligned with Nero's leading their eyes to finally meet. "You know, it wouldn't be out of the question for you to take a demon bride," Divas smile got greater while Nero's eyes mirrored surprise.

While she spoke, Divas brace-less hand tempted Nero with the gentle caressing of the wounds she inflicted. Her other hand made an objective to massage his own blood over his face. She finally ended her harassment by latching onto Nero's chin in his attempt to look away.

"Sadly, I can smell the stench of that mortal cunt all over you," the devil snickered at her comment, "could this perhaps be love. I suppose it wouldn't matter, I mean even Sparda had his fair share of wenches. Or maybe I'll just reproduce on my own using your body."

The temptress rotated around Nero picking up his face as blood continued to run down his body. As Divas entered closer her lips met with Nero's creating an awkward moment of silence. But the intense atmosphere was soon shattered as two single-pronged sai came darting through the air. The first 

broke the chains against the ceiling which bound Nero's arms leaving the second to impale Divas skull flinging her to the ground.

The source of the attack revealed itself as Trinity standing poised within the doorway. She ran to assist Nero's fallen body showing the most concern she's ever shown before. Turning him over on his back, Trinity placed her hands slightly over his wounds. They began to radiate with a magenta light as Nero's wounds started to heal in the reverse direction he was cut.

Almost immediately the holy knight regained his composure. The light of his demonic arm remained dormant but its inhuman strength seemed to be back as he used it to break the remainder of his shackles.

"Are you alright?" the unknown mother asked.

"Why did you save me?" Nero replied gripping the devil arm with concern.

"Nero…" Trinity started to confess but Nero yanked her by arm positioning her behind him.

"Stay back," he commanded whilst the fallen Divas rose to her feet pulling the sai from out of her forehead.

The blood ran down the she-devil's face as she started insult Trinity, "You treacherous bitch. Have you forgotten your place so soon?" Her hand, still within the brace, bent the blade of the sai dropping it to the ground. "He is the key to breaking this cursed seal or have you forgotten that was the reason you initially joined Aeolus, to free him from his prison."

Nero looked back at Trinity not that much surprised by Divas comment.

"Where are my weapons?" Nero asked looking to solve the confusion of the situation in his own way.

"There was no time to search for them, but Aeolus has stolen Yamato," Trinity answered looking at Nero's arm as if it held no more power.

"Fine, I guess I have to do this the old fashion way." Nero walked towards Divas cracking his knuckle.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman?" Divas taunted still excited by Nero's chest stained by blood.

"Lucky for you I don't have one of those," Nero responded causing Trinity's eyes to shift with doubt.

Suddenly, her hand reached out to Nero's stopping his momentum, "I'll take care of this."

"What?" Nero turned in astonishment, "Sorry but you asked me to take care of these devils so I will."

The amount of devotion Nero demonstrated returned Trinity's eyes to their former coldness, "You fool how do you expect to defeat a devil such as her in your current state?" Trinity stepped pass Nero's guarding arm, "Just a few minutes ago you could barely hold yourself together."

"Ha-ha," Divas began to chuckle only for it to turn into an outcry of laughter, "What makes either one of you believe you could possibly take me on?"

The shocked devil's hair began to rattle as she ran her hand down the length of it. Seemingly out of nowhere a large rattle snake slid out to the ground stretching out as far as six feet. Divas reached down to the snake as it stiffened into the form of a staff and held the form of a martial artist.

"Come on, I'll take you both on," Divas taunted.

Not waiting for a reaction Divas rushed to attack Nero, shooting the head of her staff pass Trinity's head. As it reached Nero the staff's head reverted back to a snake ready to strike. Instinctively, as her eyes radiated with a magenta sheen, Trinity used her powers to slow time.

Grabbing the staff, Trinity attempted to toss Divas only to find time regain its flow and Divas twisting body tossing her towards the wall. Unable to react to the sudden shift in time Nero was met by the rattle of the staff in his stomach which exploded on contact, tossing him back next to Trinity.

They both stood readying for the next assault but Divas had already discarded the staff laughing at their efforts.

"You're getting in my way," Trinity said looking at Nero, "You have to leave, now!"

Nero hesitated but finally agreed, "Okay, I'll let you women settle your problems. But you better survive Trinity, we still have unfinished business."

Nero turned to leave but was stopped by Trinity, "Wait, take this." She took off the pendant she coveted in front of Leviathan and handed it to Nero. "Before your mother entered this world she poured all of her power into this pendant."

"_My mother…"_ Nero thought, _"Trinity who are you?"_

"It's useless for me to try and use but perhaps you can awaken its power," Trinity continued. "And perhaps your defiance of space could be assisted with the ability to shift time."

Nero and Trinity's eyes met with confirmation before the knight left towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Divas asked extending her arm to an aim at Nero.

A sparkling green static transpired from her hand into the form of an energy ball that she pushed towards Nero. But once again Trinity's power slowed time enough to intercept the attack with a dagger hidden underneath her pants leg. As the dagger shattered the energy ball it flew pass Divas' face cracking through her skin revealing more of a red reptilian scale.

"Survive…" Nero said finally parting from Trinity.

"Look at here, we're finally alone and the succubus bitch starts to fall apart," Trinity mocked Divas who had just witnessed the shedding of her skin. "The kids are gone so go ahead and release this pseudo."

"You dare to insult me by demanding my demonic form," Divas questioned, "fine. I will make sure to give your regards to Sparda if I leave enough of you for a funeral."

Thus, the transformation commenced as Divas human guise broke away from her face. Her former shell of a body fell over as the immensity of Divas true form slithered around the room. Her new image took the form of a large anaconda, red in skin with the same insignia from her leg repeating across her form in a mixture of black, green and yellow. The green hair she favored so much extended to the tail of her body, which in itself was long enough to encircle the room blocking off the entrance.

"You will not escape me," The hissing devil spit her horns curving to the extension of her face.

Looking at her now disastrous situation, Trinity readied herself finally noticing the key to her victory. Divas snapped towards Trinity crashing through the altar as she did so but was easily avoided. Sparda's mistress' eyes shined as they usually did and her aura pulsated around her.

"_If I take this form it may be for the last time…" _Trinity thought, _"So this has to be perfect."_

Suddenly, Trinity's aura twisted around her forming a sphere around her body and instantly released an outburst of energy throughout the room causing the torches to fall upon Divas' body.

"What's this?" Divas cried as she attempted to toss the flames off her mane of hair. Before her was a sight that hadn't been held for over two millennia, Trinity's demonic form.

Being the second to Sparda's forces showed as Trinity's form mirrored his in a feminine likeness: shorter, with a violet texture to her reptilian skin and two single horns curving from the left side of her head off the right. The rims of her armor-like flesh were golden in color and the crown on her head was red.

"Accelerate Execution!" Trinity yelled. In that moment the field around Divas started to shift rapidly and the flames consumed her as if time were speeding up.

As Divas body burned in the onslaught of time Trinity's aura slowly dissipated. Soon after the blankets of time shifts faded out causing the burnt head of Divas to fall beside Trinity now in her demon form.

"You dare insult me without knowing the extent of my power," Trinity mocked turning to the carcass of Divas body blocking the exit.

"If I die here you will die with me," Divas managed to murmur as her eyes quickly opened with an intense glare focused on Trinity.

The insignias across Divas' body lit up with a burning light simultaneously with her piercing eyes. Trinity looked back to see Divas entire body now radiant then ran towards the exit not knowing what to expect. But in her attempt to escape, Divas swept Trinity to the ground with the whip of her burnt tail.

All of a sudden Divas body exploded sending an echo of flames through the tunnel Nero went through earlier. Nero looked back through the entwining tunnels after hearing the rumbles behind him. As he worried about Trinity the tunnel directly behind Nero brightened far greater than the torches could light them. Suddenly he was jerked into another tunnel by a face he didn't recognize.

"Hey kid, you alright?" the figure asked tossing Nero the Red Queen and Blue Rose.

The way the figure talked to him reminded him of Dante, so relaxed. The inferno had already passed and the light of next torch was to dim for Nero to make out his savior's image as he walked away.

"You can find the rest of your clothes if you take the upper left path. It's a slight detour from your goal, however, there are only two devil lords remaining." The voice echoed leaving Nero to his thoughts.

"_Now I have to figure out who just saved me on top of finding who Trinity is…and if I only killed two of the devil lords, who killed the other three? Could Vergil be making his move or is someone else on this island." _"Damn this," Nero yelled, "I'm too young to be wrapped in this life of mystery.

* * *

**Will Nero find out the truth about Trinity? Who was it that returned Nero's weapons, guiding him to his next destination? Furthermore, will Vergil and Nero ever meet?**

**Continue R&R and find out…**


	13. Honor Amongst Us

**((I've revised all my chapters so far to fix grammar and other small issues in my writings but nothing major has changed.))**

**Wow this is my first fic and fans are telling me (in their opinion) it's the best DMC fic ever. Well thank you and sorry for the wait let's jump right back into it…**

**Honor Amongst Us**

Upon his resurrection Vergil only had two thoughts run through his mind: how did he die and where was Dante. Now as he ran through the labyrinth of Aeolus' Outer Sanctum he had constructed the answer to one of his questions, Dante was his killer. He was now plagued with more questions, knowing Dante would never willingly kill him. And with his recent flux of power Vergil could only speculate what higher power was at work here.

Finally, Vergil had made it to what he believed was Aeolus' Inner Sanctum taking heed to the throne at the back. He walked cautiously towards the throne and noticed something familiar embellished on the wall behind it. The insignia he had noticed on Marion's arm was held in collection with five others circling what seemed like five stars in a pentagon formation.

"So this is the seal Sparda used to imprison the devil lords." Vergil said locking his eyes on one seal in particular. It was that of two crescents closed to each other and stricken through by a single horizontal line. Vergil looked as if the seal was incomplete, however he knew who it belonged to.

"The chains that bind us," a voice cockily declared. Vergil turned to see the very same person he was thinking about, Leviathan. "I see you grown accustom to my coat, it's not a bad fit if I say so myself," the sluggish devil mused as he circled the room.

Vergil stepped down from the throne, joining Leviathan in his circling path, "Do you like so many before you wish to exact revenge for my father's deeds?"

Leviathan laughed into his hand as if enjoying a personal joke, "O Vergil, if we were to fight now I would most certainly kill you. Or have you seemed to forgotten when I assisted you yesterday."

Vergil's attention dwindled slightly remembering their first encounter and how he blacked-out to only the sound of Leviathan's voice. _"I know what it's like being trapped under another's curse. Allow me to assist you in your struggle," _the words replayed in his head.

"Yes, perhaps if we had truly fought then you would have won. But even with Sparda's separation of my power, I can defeat you now," Leviathan stated with a dramatic seriousness that quickly reverted back into a grin.

"So you were waiting for me to lose what you believed was my full strength?" Vergil enquired, invoking the strength of his spiritual aura.

"Are you serious?" Leviathan asked, "There is no need for you to put up pretenses with me. But," he raised his hands as if he didn't know something, "as to the role I was given lets go with that. And after I get what I want from you I'll let you continue your quest of self-loathing to kill Aeolus." He laughed, "Because quite frankly, his goals to rule over hell and earth kind of conflicts with my own."

"Unfortunately, too many things have been taken from me to want to give you anything," Vergil responded summoning his new devil gauntlets, Canis. "So come try and see what happens," he taunted with a sly command.

"No swords, fine," suddenly aqua teal colored gauntlets with a crystal like form emerged on his hands, "unlike most of the demons on this island my arsenal isn't so limited."

In an instance the two collided, dashing with blinding speeds and their fists meeting in the center. The out lash of each ones' power vibrated through throne room, neither giving an inch. While Leviathan had been right about the two's difference in power he miscalculated the addition of Canis' speed and strength. Not even Vergil could claim an advantage with the vacuums created by Canis because of the liquid waves emanating from Leviathan's gauntlet.

Both of the warriors fell back re-concentrating their power as they leapt back into battle. With every punch and kick thrown by one was an equally powerful block or guard by the other. It was unclear if this bout would see a victor as both became frustrated with their own strength. Once again the two devils fell back contemplating the situation. Not knowing or understanding what caused their power lapses made them eager to win as a way to prove something.

* * *

**_Leviathan Memory Flash Back_**

Nearly two thousand years ago, Leviathan was a general under Mundus like Sparda, Aeolus and many others. However, when the generals aligned themselves to rebel against Mundus the tide of power changed in favor to Sparda. Realizing that the devil generals would only want to seize earth like their constant struggle for hell's throne, Sparda betrayed the devils amongst them Leviathan.

Within the Temen-ni-gru the two devils faced off in a battle almost as climatic as Sparda's with Mundus, for Leviathan it sadly ended the same. As Sparda attempted to seal Leviathan's soul as the lord of Temen-ni-gru, the devil cut himself off from his true demonic power like he had seen 

Trinity do for Sparda's approval to enter the human world. He then forced himself back into the reaches of hell's power.

As the other generals saw fit for their demonic hordes to escape through the Hell Gates, Leviathan saw a weakened king and an empty throne. However, knowing his current state would not allow him to do battle with any of the other generals Leviathan looked to regain his power, joining with Aeolus to do so. But their attempts were once again thwarted when Sparda sealed Leviathan and the six devils he accompanied to Hsaudo Rin's Hell Gate.

**_Vergil Memory Flash Back_**

For Vergil, the reasons went far deeper into his ties with Sparda. Like with each of his three sons, Sparda restrained the demonic power of Vergil by making Yamato an avatar to it. But after succumbing to Mundus forceful will, the link between Yamato and Vergil was shattered and his demonic power became an extension of what Mundus allowed, not Sparda's bloodline.

With Mundus' power diminished and severely negated by his encounter with Dante, Vergil reflected Mundus' weakness when attempting to transform into the Nelo Angelo. And with Leviathan's 'assistance' Vergil has even lost that as a demonic power, now relying more on his humanity.

* * *

"_This is pointless," _Leviathan thought, _"I have to get him to release Rafier."_

Leviathan smashed his fist into the ground causing a torrent of waves to erupt from the gauntlet. Vergil responded by doing the same yet causing streams of wind to burst through the stone ground. The collision ricocheted both of the devils to opposite places in the room. As the dust and debris cleared between them, they ready for a third round running towards each other in unison.

Suddenly, just before the two met the flash of a blade's whiplash swept in front of them. Both Leviathan and Vergil turned to the throne to see the six winged devil they knew all too well, Aeolus.

"What you doing here," Leviathan argued, "this is my fight."

"O, by all means continue," Aeolus said, smug in his approach as he sat atop his throne, Yamato in hand. Suddenly, the favored blade started to pulsate with a power unfamiliar to Aeolus. "What's this now?" he questioned, holding Yamato up to fully examine.

Before Vergil could notice his father's keepsake his mind became drilled with images he had forgotten: his battle with Mundus and his ultimate defeat, the lost of Yamato followed by his transformation into Nelo Angelo, then finally his sacrifice against Dante. The white spiritual aura 

suddenly faded being replaced by his familiar blue aura as Canis disappeared and Vergil drew Rafier.

"_Finally,"_ Leviathan thought.

"My sword," Vergil started walking towards Aeolus, "I want it back."

Vergil's right arm began to twirl with Rafier's demonic power building uncontrollably. Bolts of crimson shocks bounced from the scythe throughout the throne room causing Aeolus to finally be interested and Leviathan a slight delight.

"_How could his demonic power suddenly reimburse after such a fierce battle?" _Leviathan asked himself, _"Could his connection to Yamato truly be that great?"_

"Now isn't this a nice turn of event," Aeolus' deep voice echoed the room, "the son of the devil who banished me here has come to die by his father's sword. No, I guess this would be your sword now. Let's see how it compares…"

Aeolus stood waiting with Yamato as his larger set of wings fell over his body, diminishing the gems that glowed on his chest. Readying for the battle as well Vergil's aura merged with Rafier's causing his coat and hair to rise from the pressure.

"_Though I would like for this to play out, I can't have either of them risking Sparda's devil arms before I'm freed." _Leviathan determined, after assessing the situation.

"Come at me, son of Sparda." Aeolus taunted, curving his middle set of wings behind his back.

Vergil accepted the challenge, throwing the spinning Rafier at Aeolus with all his fury. Aeolus stood there impressed but not worried. As Rafier closed in, shattering the atmosphere around it with its demonic power, Aeolus swung Yamato in defense. As the two devil arms of Sparda collided their powers seemed balanced with Aeolus slowly slipping back.

"This power of yours is great," Aeolus complimented, "But you are far from equaling Sparda in strength."

As Vergil fell to his knees from exhaustion his face became blank from Aeolus comment. With his memories now restored, he realized he was nowhere near his goal of power having Mundus make a similar truth during their battle.

"Nothing left," Aeolus questioned on the other side of the electric array from the devil arms' meeting, "then allow me to end this, Judgment."

Within an instance of speed Aeolus sheathed Yamato in Rafier's stillness and rapidly returned it to connection with Rafier. With the added power Yamato split the staff of Rafier causing it to 

snap around him impaling into the wall behind him. The out lash of the attack sped through the air seemingly slicing the calm aura as it rushed towards Vergil.

Vergil stood to reject the fatal strike of his own blade's attack but was surprised to see Leviathan instead accepting the full impact of the power. The strange actions of the devil made him fall back to Vergil's side as blood spewed from the length of the wound written across his chest.

"So the blade that would steal my freedom now will relinquish me from my prison." Aeolus laughed demonic bearing witness to Leviathan's weakness.

Vergil kneeled to Leviathan's side to question his intentions, "Why would you..?"

Leviathan stopped him, "This was our battle. Now it has to be yours." Leviathan grabbed onto Vergil's hand, "My power was stolen by Sparda but to you his son I willingly give the remainder of it."

Suddenly, an aqueous light shined between the two devils grip, Leviathan's right hand falling to reveal he no longer had the insignia burned into it. The light split to both of Vergil's hands emerging as two solidified liquid swords, one resembling Dante's Rebellion and the other Sparda's Force Edge most likely because of Vergil's own will.

"Pathetic." Aeolus expressed referring to Leviathan. "And then there were two. Aeolus flew just before his throne as a portal twirled into existence behind him. "I suppose since the other is still alive I can kill you now. Follow me son of Sparda."

With extreme confidence Aeolus flew back into the portal prompting for Vergil to follow. Without hesitation Vergil ran after Aeolus with the mirror images of his father and brother's swords in hand.

From out of nowhere a dark haired figured jumped to Leviathan's side where Vergil once stood. Gripping the jagged-edged sword from his back, the devil revealed himself as Mordus.

"And so they fight only to be awaited by their true executioner." Mordus jested, giving his attention to the lifeless body of Leviathan. "And what are you still doing here? Allow the Flamberge to feast on your soul."

Mordus held his sword above Leviathan's body driving it down only to dig it into the stone ground of the throne room. From where he charged the Flamberge into the ground a magenta essence steamed away in Leviathan's absence. Mordus could think of no explanation as to what force had stolen Leviathan from Flamberge recognizing him as being truly deceased.

* * *

On the coast of Hsaudo Rin, Dante and Lady left Trish at a glance to their conversation from the boat.

"Something's off here," Lady commented drawing Dante's attention. She sat on a beautifully designed motorcycle which Dante replaced as one of his many debts to her holding Kalina Ann on her back. "This is the same spot where I let off Nero. But before there was a forest here."

"Circle around the island," Dante requested.

"What are you going to do?" Lady responded revving up her bike.

"Cutting right through," he stated simply walking off in a slow pace on the same path Nero took before him. He waved to Trish, not turning around, as Lady sped off to his left. "Stay safe," he smiled.

* * *

**Great chapter right, can anyone even say they saw any of these events coming. Post a review and tell me what you think. :-)**

**(( And I've also added a small OC section and updated my upcoming story section in my profile so check them out if you like.))**


	14. Overcoming

**Have you ever wondered if Sparda and Mundus' fight could be reenacted? Let's see if this chapter can give further insight to the ideal.**

**Overcoming**

Nero rushed through the twining halls of the Outer Sanctum, having retrieved his clothes from down the hallway he was directed down earlier. The thoughts of who had saved him from the blazing flames repeated through his mind but the vaguest memory flashed an image of a blue haired man.

"_I wonder if that was Vergil…" _Nero thought coming to the end of his destined path.

The devil knight walked into the throne room bearing witness to its torn grounds from the battle that had just ensued. He noticed a jagged-edged sword embedded in the center of the ground with a golden hilt imaging an angel.

Nero walked closer to the sword looking to extract it from the ground but the demonic aura it released pushed his human arm away. Feeling the devil bringer had somewhat recovered, though still lacking its glow, Nero made another attempt. This time he was able to push pass the demonic aura but as soon as he gripped the hilt a fire erupted over the blade.

Nero's hand snapped back as the flames diminished.

"Now, now; you shouldn't play with fire if you don't want to get burnt," a dark strong voice warned Nero from atop the balcony.

The man jumped down next to the sword revealing himself as Mordus as he pulled it from the ground.

"So you're another of the infamous sons of Sparda, Nero is it," Mordus laughed not feeling threatened by Nero as he was with Vergil.

"You're too weak to be Vergil and I remember very clearly what Aeolus looks like," Nero stated, "I guess you're leftovers."

"What is it with you Spardas being so insolent?" Mordus enquired being irritated by the comment.

Nero walked pass Mordus looking at the throne, "I've come all this way and there's not a single king, old or new, to greet me."

"If you seek to commence battle with royalty allow me to humor you until Aeolus and Vergil finish their bout. I do want to test my blade against the blood of Sparda." The cocky Mordus smiled over his shoulders as Nero finally turned to acknowledge him.

"And who exactly are you?" Nero questioned figuring before he took on Aeolus or Vergil he should test the limits of his current condition. Mordus fully turned towards Nero running his free hand through his hair with a deranged pull to its ends.

"I'm glad you asked," his voice became deeper almost like he was struggling to keep grip onto his humanity.

He twirled the Flamberge in his fingers sparking flames at the peak of its spin. Black veins pumped up across his body seemingly stopping to his lower eyes, which seemed drained of rest.

"I'm the child and manifestation of hell itself," Mordus spoke in his demonic voice but still in his human appearance, "the very definition of a devil god."

His third eye slowly crept open with a red shine peaking from the crevice. His others eyes began to water blood red consuming everything but his black iris.

"My name is Infer- Ahh!" Mordus let out a large cry tossing his head into his hands.

Nero looked at the disrupt Mordus almost out of pity as he tossed around the room trying to gain control of whatever force took control of him.

A black swirl came into Mordus' eyes reverting them both back to normal. The peaking shine of the third eye faded as it resealed and the black veins faded from Mordus' body. He stretched out like he was finally free of a great burden.

"Please excuse my earlier outburst, Nero. My name is Mordus and I am the son of the devil king Mundus."

"You got some problems freak," Nero returned.

"Maybe, but a half-breed such as you could never comprehend my struggles. Yet maybe if the Flamberge feeds on your soul you will be able to."

"Well, bring it before you have another episode," Nero taunted drawing a smirk from Mordus.

Nero went to draw the Red Queen only to see it immediately attempting to ward off Mordus' blade.

"_Despite his psychotic mind state his fighting skills are keen." _Nero thought finally breaking away from the collision.

"Don't run." Mordus stated jumping towards Nero who instinctively drew the Blue Rose to let off two shots.

Mordus swung his blade between the rounds literally disintegrating them with the heat of the Flamberge's aura. Nero landed on Aeolus' throne to the sight of the split Rafier embedded in the wall. Suddenly the glow of his demonic arm regained its charge. Before he could examine his arm's reawaking Mordus prepared to skewer his head but purposely missed inflaming the seal behind the throne instead.

"Are you planning on giving me a challenge or are these trinkets more important than your life?" Mordus questioned now irritated from Nero's lack of trying.

"You're right," Nero said revving up the Red Queen to strike Mordus. But to his dismay Mordus caught the blade briefly entering his demonic form.

"Witness the face of evil in all its glory," the now transformed Mordus commanded grabbing the Red Queen and snapping its blade like a twig.

He proceeded to yank Nero into the air by his demonic arm as he reverted back to his human state then grabbed one of the split Rafier blades from the wall.

"This is what you wanted," Mordus mocked, "The broken halves of Sparda's last devil arm." Nero's eyes suddenly opened with great curiosity for Rafier. "Fine then I shall seal your fate with here and give your soul to the Flamberge."

Just then Mordus rammed the blade into Nero's side and tossed him in the air by his arm. Grabbing the other half of Rafier from the wall, Mordus launched himself in the air above Nero slamming him to the ground. With both of Rafier's blades lodged into his body Nero's arm started to glow with as a film of blue light slowly drifted over his body. Mordus fell in front of him and immediately summoned the Flamberge to his hand.

"I can feel the will of Sparda getting stronger in you," Mordus spoke once again transforming into his demonic state, wrapping the Flamberge in flames. "Sadly your halve demon blood is not enough to stand against the blood of my father."

"Half-demon," Nero said smiling as he wiped the blood from his lips, "Who ever said I was a half-demon."

Nero's eyes suddenly grew a deep red as Mordus walked slower towards him now with more hesitation. The pendant within Nero's coat pocket also began to glow intensely causing a magenta film to cast over Nero.

"The life of two devils flow within your blood," Mordus grunted. "But it doesn't matter I am a god compared to a peasants struggle," he readied his blade, "and I can lift you to the halls of my kingdom or damn you to the flames of hell."

In a burst of crimson energy Nero had teleported from his terrestrial position to the balcony Mordus descended from earlier. The devil knight no longer wrapped in bands of light glimpsed down to Rafier within his hand, the broken halves now bound by a linking chain and the scything blades now straight like spears. But to even more amazement was his new demonic features.

The whole of his body was coated with dark red reptilian scales much like his demonic arm and as such the rips of blue light crossed over his body. Along his chest the blue rips pulsated along with Nero's breathing their brightness showing his strength. Not as bulky as Dante's form or that of the specter he had conjured when holding Yamato, Nero appeared to be strong yet limp.

Both of his shoulders were braced in blue light launching same colored wings down the length of his body. Each of his wings regained their reptilian like flesh near their end as they gripped over Nero's back mimicking a coattail. The crown of his head mirrored his unknown mother's with the slight difference of having four horns, two on either side, and a violet gem stone sitting upon his forehead.

"What is a god who can't control time & space?" Nero questioned enquired in a deeper voice as he looked down at the astonished Mordus.

In an abrupt flash the portal in which Aeolus and Vergil jumped through earlier appeared behind Mordus. With its closing Aeolus stood almost in fright of his opponent Vergil who had somehow regained Yamato.

"So you think you've won just because Yamato is in your possession?" Aeolus questioned floating over his throne, "Dear Vergil you have yet to have seen even half of my true strength.

He raised his hand over the insignias brandishing the wall behind him causing the pentagon's points to light up in correspondence to those on his chest. As another portal opened up within the pentagon on the wall Aeolus' body slipped through taunting Vergil to follow.

"Aeolus!" Vergil roared, "Are you going to keep running from me?" he continued leaving into the portal.

"_How is it… he looked just like Dante…" _Nero thought turning his attention back to Mordus.

"So Vergil has the upper hand," Mordus confirmed, "then I won't be able to absorb my uncle's soul for his betrayal of my father."

"Actually you still have to get pass me," Nero stated.

"You're right," Mordus returned, "but even with your full fledge devil blood you can't kill me."

Mordus' shot into the air charging the Flamberge towards Nero as the feathers to his wings shined with a metallic gold gleam. But as the blade of the burning sword reached Nero time seemed to slow down to a great degree.

"Time…" Nero whispered to himself wrapping the chains of Rafier around Mordus' arm.

Instantly, Nero appeared on the ground floor behind Mordus with Rafier still in hand. The chains were still wrapped around Mordus and seemed to pull at his still body.

"And space," Nero finished, causing time to resume its regular flow.

Mordus awoke stunned within the grip of Rafier over his body and turned to see Nero pulling the chains against him. Mordus struggled against Nero's strength but was eventually overpowered and slammed into the throne. As the chains returned to Rafier it began to pull itself together into a staff.

The fallen devil rose from the ruble of the ground seemingly unscathed by the attack. The black horns of his body flexed across his body as he tossed the length of his dread around.

"This must have been how my father felt when he faced Sparda, exhilarated from the threat of an opponent. No, he didn't recognize Sparda as his equal and fell because of it." Mordus raised his hand towards Nero as his palm started to glow an intense red, "I will not make that mistake."

"A devil with respect," Nero laughed, "you almost seem human."

With no response to Nero, Mordus released flaming balls from the palm of his hand that resembled orbs of molten lava. As Nero teleported out of the flames path they spit across the throne room causing pits of lava across the floor.

"Running out room, Nero," Mordus taunted, "Let's see you avoid this." Mordus drove the Flamberge into the ground placing both of his hands together. "Hell Flow!"

Mordus then unleashed a wave of swimming magma streams from his hand which twisted around Nero in an unorganized manner. The blades of Rafier started to radiate a deep crimson red as Nero planted into the ground before him. The flame wielding devil clutched his hands together directing the lava streams to close in on Nero.

The demonic knight responded by twirling around Rafier. Gripping Rafier with one hand Nero began to walk into the air then in a circular motion around his weapon.

"Accelerate," he said calmly. As his speed became quicker a magenta aura expanded from his rotation freezing the lava streams and pits into a solidified stone form.

Nero fell to the ground, still in an accelerate state, and grabbed Rafier from the ground. Spinning it around his body Nero released crimson blades from Rafier that shattered the bridges around him. He continued his attack by directing the spear-like weapon towards Mordus. In a classic display Nero joust Rafier towards Mordus by crossing his arm through space.

As the rapid assault on Mordus initiated he pulled the Flamberge from the ground to his defense. He managed to deflect nearly all the attacks until Nero slowed down and made his attempt to attack. Dashing towards Nero with the Flamberge at his side the flames of his aura streaked behind him.

Exhausting his own power, Nero could not teleport or use accelerate so he drew Rafier to his defense which he had reverted to its original form of a spiraling scythe. Just like with Vergil, a familiarity took over Nero who began to spin Rafier around and build its demonic energy.

"I remember this," Mordus shouted, "but I won't fall to it again!"

Nero's aura became swallowed by that of Rafier's crimson blades shielding him while Mordus thrust the Flamberge's burning aura as his final attack. The two great devil's power collided with Mordus' Flamberge at head to Nero's Rafier. Suddenly, Nero's aura was pierced by the Flamberge as it feed of his demonic aura.

"It's over!"

"You're right."

The Flamberge shattered through Nero's aura but was tossed of course by the continuing spin of Rafier. Nero twirled under the Flamberge attacking Mordus with both of Rafier's blades then continued around his back. The devil knight proceeded to yank Mordus to the ground by the long crimson blade of Rafier over his neck causing him to lose grip of the Flamberge.

Mordus fell to the ground to the sight of Nero above him. Reverting to his human form Nero launched the devil bringer towards the head of Mordus who saw nothing but the blue aura of his arm. Simultaneously, Nero's arm reappeared to the hilt of the Flamberge driving through Mordus' chest.

The devil prince immediately reverted back to his demonic form after coughing up blood to over his face. Nero turned from the sight of the lifeless Mordus kind of feeling he could have been a great ally if not dead set on his goal. He reached into his jacket and grabbed the pendant Trinity gave him placing it over his neck. Turning to Rafier, Nero saw its energy fade from both ends into the devil bringer, once again having its radiant glow.

"_So if my father is Sparda,"_ Nero thought, _"does that mean Trinity could be my mother?"_

An abrupt flash appeared over the throne's debris and Nero wondered who he would be left fighting: Aeolus or Vergil. He walked to the portal, picking up the broken Red Queen, and took a deep breath. Acknowledging this as his final battle Nero stepped through the portal.

As the portal closed behind Nero a short, childish figure walked up to Mordus' corpse. The female relished in the defeat of Mordus as her magenta eyes showed she could only be one person, Trinity.

"I told you the power of a true devil would be demonstrated, brother. How foolish were you to think I was talking about you." She moved closer to him caressing his face with her hand and continued her innocent act, "My son would have never loss to the spoiled blood of Mundus. Nor will we ever share the same blood, Mordus." Trinity returned to standing then directed her hand towards Mordus, "Accelerate Exec-" But before she could finish an awakened Mordus' hand was wrapped around her neck.

His third eye shot open with a red shine as the others faded into a black dissolve only to be shattered by the same piercing light as the third.

"You are the one who deceived the vessel," the demonic voice returned, not allowing Trinity to speak because of her loss of breath. "Understand that I will rule this world whether Mordus is dead or alive but for now he has earned my power so you will be the only one dying today."

The force that took over Mordus' grip tightened when a familiar face grabbed onto his arm.

"Whoever you are," the blue haired devil ignited, "you'll have to wait in line." A crystal blue liquid started to flow from the demon's hand breaking Mordus' host's grip from Trinity's throat.

"Leviathan," Trinity gasped.

"This world and everyone beside it already has a master," the resurrected Leviathan instructed as the liquid crystallized over Mordus. "The reign of Mundus' bloodline is decease."

"I agree," the devil voice called, "and you like the rest of this world will soon hail your lord, Inferno."

Suddenly the Flamberge's flames consumed Mordus and absorbed his essence. Trinity attempted to grab the Flamberge, now in its normal state, but Leviathan stopped her.

"Leave it," Leviathan warned, "you've already extended your powers by transforming and resurrecting me or have you forgotten what form you've taken."

"You're right. Let's go to the Hell Gate so that Nero and Vergil can finish the deed and release your demonic power."

Trinity jumped on Leviathan's shoulder as he made his way out of the throne room. He turned around and raised his hand to Sparda's seal, his palm no longer scarred with an insignia. Then a flood of ice flew from his hand shattering the pattern. Trinity looked down at Leviathan confused.

"Insurance policy," Leviathan stated simply continuing down the tunnel.

* * *

**I don't even know if this chapter was good or not cause once I started writing I just couldn't stop. O well, it's written now so tell me what you think.**

**R&R please and look for my other three stories that should be right next to these.**

**((Smiles! Check profile for their names.))**


	15. Dominion Over Darkness

**Dominion Over Darkness**

Vergil landed in the eerily bright world looking each way for his competitor but the sandy white plains hid Aeolus presence. Realizing his only hope of defeating Aeolus rested in Yamato, he braced himself with Leviathan's power to gain it back at all cost.

Suddenly, a massive shadow dawned over Vergil prompting him to ready his newly obtained weapons. The young devil looked up to a dark figure making its slow descent from above still hidden within the light of the bright sky. Spanning the width & height of his six wings Vergil knew who his stalker was and would not hesitate to strike first.

He leapt towards Aeolus, twisting his body around to add momentum to his jump, causing the aquatic blue Rebellion and Force Edge to gleam with an enlightening shine. As he neared the full sight of the demonic being the pentagon upon Aeolus' armor flashed out temporarily blinding Vergil.

"Is this what you bring to face me Vergil," the light faded showing Aeolus' dark gauntlet gripping without mercy on his neck, the other tightly holding Yamato. "I'm so disappointed."

Aeolus pulled all of his wings back to pierce through the air and drive Vergil into the ground. The shock into the sandy terrain rippled across the ground lifting dust clouds around the two devils. As the dust sparkled in the wake of the impact black feathers drifted around Aeolus as he stepped up.

"You underestimate me;" Aeolus started, "believing you could comprehend my true strength, or even contest it."

The black armored fiend walked away from the sands that covered over Vergil's body, taking Yamato and driving it into the sand. The once bright, unrecognizable sky quickly shaded with dark clouds streaming with currents of blue electricity. He positioned his hand around the elbow of the armored gauntlet and twisted it off to reveal something uncommon to a demon, humanity. Aeolus' hand appeared as if he were a human and not a grotesque demon like his devil lord counterparts.

"But no devil, human or any being between has witnessed what I truly am except for Sparda and Mundus. Not even the demon lords who served me have received that honor. But for you, no. You shall wait as well. Though, I will give you…a beautiful death."

The ground began to quake as fiery red roads raced throughout the terrain seemingly solidifying the sandy white plains into rocky, dirt craters. The sand smothering Vergil's body fell to the side as the scenery shifted. He found himself coming to his senses within an entirely different landscape but his weapons still shined by his side.

Aeolus had removed most of his armor, all except the breastplate and helmet, now while the dark blade Yamato was already sitting comfortably in his grasp. He stretched his upper and lower set off wings to break the braces holding his chest armor together. And as both halves fell, so did the two sets of Aeolus' wings leaving only the black wings that extended from the center of his back.

Vergil stood up and bared witness to Aeolus shedding awaiting a hideous being to step forth. The devil lord, attiring a purely white gi outfit (like Goku's without the undershirt) with a black belt swinging behind her, calmly gripped the frame of her helmet with her left hand. With little effort the devil shattered the rustic black helmet releasing long, blondish brown hair down his backside. As he turned to face Vergil he noticed a sudden state of shock written over the dark slayer's face.

"You're a…" Vergil started but was framed in astonishment.

"That's right Vergil, I'm a woman." Aeolus revealed her voice no longer deepened by the helmet, though it remained ominous and dark.

Her eyes shined with a silver darkness behind them almost if they didn't belong and across the right was Zahra's insignia, a 'T' overlapping a small circle. She kneeled forward tossing her long hair in front of her to cut it with Yamato, revealing she bore Beelzebub's mark also. The same six encompassing circles that were on Marion's arm mirrored her own, leaving to understand she carried the other three devil's insignia as well.

"Sadly cutting my hair won't matter," she stated as the strands departed from her body, "since after I kill you I'll have to reenter that husk so that I don't destroy Hsaudo Rin with my true power."

Vergil could sense the dramatic change in Aeolus' power as if the armor she wore was somehow containing it. But not truly caring about their difference of power he almost instantly saw himself at Aeolus throat with Rebellion. The attempt, though precise, was deflected. Aeolus looked on with an angry confusion as Vergil teleported towards her once again, this time managing a swipe on her side with Force Edge. She flew back to tend her wound as she noticed it was now hardened by a cold crystalline liquid.

"_Damn Leviathan…" _Aeolus thought changing her attention to Vergil. "Aren't you relentless?"

Vergil flipped the swords down, extending the hilts outward, "Do you honestly think I would care about you being a woman?" Vergil's eyes darkened along with his tone, "The fact of the matter is, you have something that's mine and I want it back."

Vergil sprinted towards Aeolus who no longer felt playing the defensive would work. Before the two met a thunderous roar cried through the sky harboring a devastating bolt of lightning to strike the ground between them. As the two clashed Vergil crossed his swords upward to the blade of Yamato causing a flood of liquid crystals to barricade between the two.

Aeolus flew back swinging Yamato in a whirlwind of twirls that sent shock waves instantly slicing through the frigid barrier. As the walls fell she saw Vergil slowly walking around the glacier, twirling Rebellion in his hand. Each time it cut into the ground small ice crystals sparked up like cinders of a flame.

"_Is he toying with me," _Aeolus thought unable to grasp the power of Vergil's will. _"It's impossible for him to be this strong with what he's gone through. But Marion and Leviathan are ranked second to known except me. And his demonic pressure has all but faded." _She turned her attention to Yamato,_ "Could this blade really have that much influence on his power."_

Vergil stopped and looked up at to the demonic fiend as her presence reflected that of a dark angel. Embraced by his thoughts of how to eliminate Aeolus' flight he locked the hilt of Rebellion to that of the Force Edge and started to spin it around. Seemingly out of nowhere, a group of spectral blades surrounded Vergil from his sure will power.

"Hail Spears," he quietly uttered, prompting the summoned swords to fly through the aquatic veil created by his weapons revolution.

As each blade flew on their path to Aeolus they became bulky with a crystalline exterior. In response she stilled her movements withdrawing her body as to position herself to draw Yamato.

"Rapid Slash!" Aeolus called.

In a burst of speed and technique the devil queen charged through the spears simultaneously unsheathing Yamato to negate each one, yet in a dull effort. As each of the spears cracked they glowed with an ominous light. All of a sudden, all of the spears exploded creating a mystical sight of ice crystals to surround Aeolus.

Though her flesh was unharmed by the attack the back of her outfit was torn asunder revealing the placement of the last insignia. Two scars that resembled asterisks laid on her back just above her wings while three set underneath in the formation of a parallel pentagon. Though no blood ran from the stamps marked on her body is seemed as if the wounds were relatively fresh.

Aeolus looked back towards her wings; they now felt heavy bearing the weight of Vergil's attack as she retreated into the sky. Sure enough Vergil's plan had worked, the parasitic crystals now slowly crawling along her wings like they infected her earlier wound. The enraged devil looked down only to see Vergil had vacated his earlier position.

"Devil Typhoon!" Vergil yelled from underneath Aeolus. Driving Rebellion and Force Edge into the ground below him, Vergil twisted into a circle causing waves of crystal tornados to rise from the ground.

Unaware of Vergil's movements, Aeolus was too deep into the storm to avoid the attack; the three typhoons which targeted her had engulfed all the space around her. Aeolus swung the blade in a violent tirade hoping the wake of Yamato could dissipate the storms, but failed.

Left with no other option she raised her hand towards two of the twisters closing in on her summoning white streams of lightning into the tornadoes. They immediately shattered from the strong concentration of power built up within Aeolus' attack but the latter one was too close for such a strike or she risked hurting herself.

As the tornado grew closer Aeolus found it more difficult to escape its pull, her wings crystallization fastening. Suddenly the blizzard winds dispersed before her from the intense abruption of a blue lightning bolt. Stunned, Aeolus glided down; no longer able to sustain flight.

Coming close to the ground Aeolus met the full force of Rebellion as it shot through the air into her body. Unable to avoid the attack, the blade pierced her shoulder pinning her right wing in ice. However, the assault didn't end as Vergil teleported towards her driving Force Edge through her left wing.

Shards of frozen blood crystals flew behind Aeolus as she fell to her knee. The blood from her wound drained onto Rebellion which froze it midway. Vergil walked behind her preparing Force Edge to make the final blow. Unaware of this, the seemingly defeated devil spit up blood across Yamato.

"Darkness is untamed," she managed, "but lightning conquers all!"

All of a sudden Aeolus turned to face Vergil with an outburst of electric currents flying from her body. The unexpected eruption sent Vergil hurdling into the air, the power itself expanding into the sky and shooting through the clouds.

Aeolus wiped the blood from her mouth then pulled Rebellion out of her shoulder evaporating it within a shock of static sparks. She proceeded to twist Yamato around to cut through her right wing, matching it to the one Vergil slashed off. Vergil had returned to his feet and made a slow pace towards Aeolus, who had grown frustrated by his strength.

"Come child, no more games."

With that Vergil ran to Aeolus calling Canis to his feet and hands for extra speed. Aeolus just stood there using Yamato to slice voids into the air, which Vergil easily dodged. Seeing this she reverted to unleashing an outbreak of static waves that caught onto Vergil like a web. Though devastating the dark slayer gave no sign of pain stepping back up to charge Aeolus.

The angelic fiend's eyes lit up with a white glare and she instantly teleported in front of Vergil swinging Yamato into the Leviathan's replica of Force Edge. As the devils stared off their weapons clashed with Yamato's blade apparently cutting into Force Edge.

"Look at you," Aeolus started using little to no effort to hold her position, "you're so much like your father: cold and heartless." Vergil's stare intensified as he felt that last of his demonic power slipping away. "It's a wonder how he fell in love with a mortal tramp."

Suddenly Vergil became infuriated, his aura arising from his body in a white nature as when he fought against Marion and Leviathan. He forced his power into pushing the Force Edge forward but with little to no absolve. With a rushed reaction Aeolus pulled back Yamato and crashed it back into the Force Edge slashing through it while breaking Vergil's aura. Blood rained from Vergil's chest as Aeolus gripped his head and smashed it into the ground.

"Did I say something to upset you Vergil?" she taunted while continuing to crush his head in the ground. "You know I've been thinking about the perfect way to make you suffer as your father made me, yet, allowing you to die again doesn't seem fitting." An electric field enwrapped Aeolus' right leg then she kicked his body into a tumble across the ground. "I guess I'll just keep you around forever."

Aeolus focused more energy within her leg raising it to the sky then slamming it into the ground. The energy spiked through the cratered land creating a fissure whelping with molten lava. The fissure opened up just beneath Vergil's limp body and his hand fell near the running stream of lava.

"No," Aeolus grabbed Vergil's hand before it fell then picked him up by his throat, "this has to be perfect." She held his body over the flaming river drawing Yamato to his chest. "The way I see it is: I'll drive Yamato into your heart and though it might hurt like hell you'll gain just enough of your demonic power to survive the flames, then I'll pull you out and wait for you to harden as a living statue. And you'll serve as a reminder of how my kingdom was built."

She pulled back Yamato and quickly joust it towards Vergil but at sudden roar of the thunder her grip loosened dropping the blade into the lava pool.

"Ooops," Aeolus smiled looking at Vergil as his hand yearned for Yamato, "I guess there's no need for you then."

The malignant being then tossed Vergil into the lava as she intentionally did Yamato. And with another crackle of thunder a surge of lightning caught Vergil as he reached for Yamato's hilt. The blast caused an intense flash that blinded even Aeolus and as lava flew out from the fissure her demonic aura negated it from scaring her.

Aeolus looked on as the bright array faded being replaced with a blue demonic aura strong enough to disrupt the lava's flow. It slowly walked out of the gap causing a slight fear in Aeolus. She turned to walk away but in an instance the energy appeared before her. Soon the aura concentrated into a blur of a physical form. And with no true form revealed the energy shot out unveiling a renewed Vergil with Yamato in hand and unscathed by the lava.

Most surprisingly, the devil started to laugh. Whether crazed from fear or astonishment, Aeolus just walked away from Vergil laughing dropping Yamato's sheathe. She raised both of her hands in front of her and a portal flashed before her. As she entered it a husk resembling her armor grew over in great haste returning two of her three sets of wings.

Vergil slowly walked to the portal as the skies of that world returned to their one bright, un-viewable nature. He kneeled down in no rush to acquire Yamato's sheathe from the now white sands of the realm. As he adjusted the familiar dark katana to his waist, Vergil stared into the portal then teleported through.

* * *

They jumped into the throne room, Aeolus now back within her armored form as she stood almost frightened by Vergil's arrival.

"So you think you've won just because Yamato is in your possession?" Aeolus questioned floating over her throne, "Dear Vergil you have yet to see even half of my true strength."

He raised his hand over the insignias brandishing the wall behind him causing the pentagon's points to light up in correspondence to those on his chest. As another portal opened up within the pentagon on the wall Aeolus' body slipped through taunting Vergil to follow.

"Aeolus!" Vergil roared, "Are you going to keep running from me?" he continued leaving into the portal.

Nero watched as Vergil entered the new portal, _"How is it… he looked just like Dante…" _Nero thought turning his attention back to Mordus.

"So Vergil has the upper hand," Mordus confirmed, "then I won't be able to absorb my uncle's soul for his betrayal of my father," unaware of Aeolus' feminine persona.

"Actually you still have to get pass me," Nero stated.

* * *

Vergil stepped down from the portal entering a new room not another realm. The black knight stood in the center of the room embraced in the light of patterns on the floor. The patterns were the same as the devil lord's insignias which now only Aeolus bore. The light dimmed with Aeolus' gauntlet amped with electric volts. The energy stretched out into the form of a katana blade with a white hilt and golden dragon climbing along the blade's back.

"Below this seal lies a chamber containing the Hell Gate of Hsaudo Rin," Aeolus explained, "Nearly two thousand years ago Sparda linked me to the gate stripping my claim to earth and hell alike."

"What do you want from me, an apology?" Vergil disputed. "Or maybe you want my blood to unseal you."

"So smug, don't you realize that I've controlled your every action since you were resurrected. If your power wasn't going to free me I would have killed you a long time ago."

"Do remember what you said earlier about darkness," Vergil beseeched, "you called it untamed."

"What are you getting at?"

"I agree with what you said darkness, cannot be controlled but it does have urges to grow stronger."

Aeolus slightly laughed, "You fail to realize that you're in the dragon's den now and the light of my justice is far greater than the plea of your darkness." The fully armored devil dashed towards Vergil picking up off the ground with her wings as her blade flew in front of her.

In an unflawed stance Vergil stood his ground adjusting his black trench coat to unveil Yamato's hilt. His concentration was keen, his will was reformed and his resolve perfected. With his demonic powers restored Vergil knew the final move was his. The dark slayer held back his coat with his left hand flicking Yamato out from it's sheathe.

The gap between the devils closed and Aeolus' katana crashed down upon Vergil with an electric glow. As her blade welcomed the devil prince's flesh he whispered out closing his eyes.

"Ultimate technique…'Divine Interruption',"

Aeolus' blade immediately ran through Vergil but to her dismay it was only blur of his image. She pulled back to great surprise as four projections of Vergil encircled the room. While the confused devil believed Vergil had only created illusions of himself, in reality, his speed had heightened to the sense that he was actually teleporting faster than light.

The devil held his position drawing back to unsheathe Yamato dawning a demonic blue aura that shot out through the room. Aeolus twirled around with her electrified katana emitting waves of lightning blades towards Vergil yet this seemed to phase right through the quickened devil. Left with no other choice the devil lord generated a surge of power that literally sparked out from her armor. Knowing the risk of unleashing her power she refused to allow Vergil victory.

However, her efforts were in vain and Vergil suddenly launched off one doppelganger after another. The first teleported above Aeolus ripping Yamato into her armor only to land and uncaringly walk behind her; then with a seemingly inadvertent swing behind his back Vergil diced through the air tearing through her wings.

Near simultaneously, as soon as the first vanished the second appeared causing multiple rapid slashes across Aeolus as Vergil teleported around her body. The third twirled around Aeolus slashing at her armor from every angle allowing sparks of lightning to fling out. He continued the assault by driving Yamato into the wailing demon's body forcing her to kneel. She tried to use her katana as a crutch but drained of energy it receded back into her aura.

In sequence, the fourth appeared in front of Aeolus walking. He coldly stared down to the helpless Aeolus and with no remorse initiating the final phase of his attack. As time set still, Vergil's speed being so great, he placed Yamato to Aeolus's throat and teleported behind her leaving his blade there. Without hesitation the slayer forced Aeolus onto Yamato with a powerful thrust from his foot.

The blade quickly shot out behind her tossing her blood towards Vergil but in a flash he reappeared with his back turned to Aeolus. Drawing Yamato as if it were sheathed Vergil turned shattering Aeolus helmet with a quick swipe. Her silver eyes ran with blood while the pentagon's light on her chest shined. Vergil just walked pass her, again, this time throwing the blood from Yamato and in style sheathing it.

Finally the dramatic upgrade in power faded from Vergil as Aeolus' body burst into bolts of electricity that saw her extinguish into vapors. The triumphant devil turned to assure his nemesis' death when a new face showed itself to him. Nero had defeated Mundus' son, Mordus, and now stood before Vergil.

"Vergil…" Nero said, waiting for this moment ever since speaking with Trinity.

Vergil's cold persona wouldn't allow him to express it but his mind raced with questions about the appearance of this young devil. Bearing resemblance to his family Vergil was lost in translation, even more by the kid's devil arm.

Nero, however, was certain of who stood before him. Never being told Vergil's name by Dante, Nero recognized the dark slayer as his final opposition. More importantly, he had to not dishonor Dante by getting Yamato back at all cost.


	16. True Claim

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or its characters but this awesome fic is mine. So let's go.**

**Vergil and Nero's journey has been an epic one but now they finally meet.**

**Quick Recap:**

_Vergil was resurrected by Mundus' son Mordus who sought to reincarnate Sparda's power. The dark slayer dismissed Mordus taking the double-edged scythe Rafier, which formerly belonged to Sparda, from him and went to search for a way off the island. Vergil met the devil Leviathan and discovered he was on Hsaudo Rin which contained 7 devil lords. In a quick skirmish the two parted with Leviathan breaking Mundus' remaining flawed will which accessed Nelo Angelo's power. Deprived of a demonic balance Vergil managed to defeat devil lord Marion and gain the devil arm Canis. Vergil's path then led him to fight Leviathan again this time to the death. But the fight was interrupted by devil lord Aeolus and Leviathan presumably died, giving Vergil the remainder of his power in the form of a replica Rebellion and Force Edge. Aeolus also kind of sliced through Rafier (but its okay now). Lastly Vergil defeated Aeolus after regaining Yamato._

**Quick Recap:**

_Nero was invited to the island Hsaudo Rin under the pretense that he could keep Kyrie out of danger by a devil named Trinity, who hides the fact of being his mother. On arrival to the island through the help of Lady Nero faces the devil lord Zahra gaining a demonic enhancement to the devil bringer after defeating her. With little time to waste Nero was attacked by the devil lord Beelzebub who led him to the supreme devil lord Aeolus. Being overwhelmed and weakened by his battle Aeolus defeats Nero and takes Yamato. Waking up as a sex slave to the devil lord Divas Nero is shockingly saved by Trinity and given a pendant belonging to his moth-, well her. Nero gets saved from an explosion by yes Leviathan and goes onto to face a revamped Mordus. In a poetic sense of like father like son, Nero defeats Mordus retrieving Rafier and awakening his true potential._

**Last Recap:**

_Mordus, a half-breed thinking he's a full-fledged demon, killed devil lord Tatyana and awakened his demonic power earning his father's sword the Flamberge. Later he finds that he is playing host to a demonic being known as Inferno. Inferno claims to be using him to a means of conquering earth and hell alike but also presumes that Mordus is expendable._

_And Dante came to Hsaudo Rin out of boredom with Trish and Lady. (Go figure, Dante getting bored.)_

**So what happens now well that's what I'm about to tell you so stop reading recaps already, this is…**

* * *

 **True Claim**

"They've finally met," Trinity said staring at Leviathan who was more interested in the wall of the Hell Gate before him.

The two devils were completely exhausted; originally believing their roles would be passive. Trinity had killed Divas by triggering her devil state. But lacking the whole of her power she had to regress into her childish form. Lucky for her Leviathan was able to save her from the explosion just as he had done Nero after word.

Leviathan awaited his promised power to be once again refurnished. Escaping death by Trinity's hands he had been resurrected more or less a low class demon. But knowing the extent of Sparda's ritual he realized as the surviving devil lord he would take on the powers of all the devils and their armies once the seal was shattered. For him it was just a matter of time. Who would show their self as the heir to Sparda's power first: Nero or Vergil?

* * *

 "Who are you?" Vergil questioned, curious about the young devil's appearance, "You don't belong here." Vergil was well aware of all of the devil lords on the island and with the appearance of Nero he was caught off guard.

"A devil with an attitude," Nero replied, cockily throwing his hands up, "And everyone else has greeted me so well since getting here." Suddenly his arm begun to glow intensely, triggering his demonic powers.

"I don't have time to play with children," Vergil stated, pacing his self as he walked towards the former knight.

"Really, what is it about you old people calling me a kid?" Vergil just kept walking totally ignoring Nero's question. Yet as soon as Vergil stepped beside him the adolescent devil reached out to stop him with his demonic hand, "Actually you're going to need to explain a few things before you make your disappearing act."

Vergil's eyes widened with disbelief from Nero's utter disrespect as he clutched his shoulder with his hand. In response he pulled back the hem of his trench coat to reveal the hilt of Yamato, "Quickly rethink where your hand is before I remove it from your body."

"Yamato," Nero jumped.

Suddenly the very blade whose name he called was unsheathed, grinding into his demonic arm. Vergil was more in shock that Nero withstood the attack than impressed as the light of Nero's arm began to shine with crimson light. The devil's eyes shot blood red as he pushed Vergil back with a flash of energy only to see Rafier had come to his aid.

"_What was that?" _Nero thought as his eyes reverted to their crystal blue glisten, "That sword doesn't belong to you."

Vergil stared at Nero intrigued by his handle over Rafier, "Come take it then." Nero looked back at the cold still image of Vergil. For some reason his heart suddenly sunk, unable to determine what frame of mind he could possibly fight Vergil in. A part of him was thrilled as if he were fighting Dante; another was still lost in confusion about what he was even doing here. But the most overwhelming though embraced him in fear, telling him with all his being he couldn't defeat Vergil.

"_If I lose here, Kyrie and Dante would never forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't forgive myself. For that reason I can't lose."_ With that Nero immediately transformed into his demonic form surrounded in magenta aura invoked by the pendant of Trinity's.

"You're not a half demon," Vergil gathered, "But you aren't a devil either." _"Did Sparda's power create him?"_ he wondered, _"Or maybe that pendant."_

Vergil sheathed Yamato preparing for an attack but Nero abruptly sent the devil bringer ramming over his throat forcing him back to the wall. As the devil reeled himself in with Rafier Vergil quickly summoned Canis to his hands catching Rafier and crushing Nero's grip. With no warning, Vergil pulled Nero into a powerful round kick which drove him back to the middle of the room. Not letting up Vergil teleported in front of Nero upper-cutting him into a fray of back flips into the air.

But as quickly as Nero spun around his motion slowed down, seemingly floating in space. Vergil's motion slowed also but unlike Nero he was unaware of the sudden shift as he teleported towards Nero to follow up his attack. Nero watched as Vergil phased in front of him and his fist inched its way towards him. He pushed himself back in the air unveiling his wings the begun rotating Rafier in his hand. Suddenly the twirling scythe slashed over Vergil in a series of precise strikes as the devil bringer extended and retracted at an unmeasured speed.

As time regained its flow Vergil shot down into the ground and Nero glided down with his radiant blue, scaled wings as blood rained down over both of them. Vergil stood up with his coat ripped and torn from the assault while blood dripped down from his various wounds. Soaked in his own blood Vergil's hair had fell from its spiked state as he removed his jacket now only having on the black pants he took from the slaughtered monk. Nero stood there waiting for Vergil to prepare himself for the next round when his demonic form instantly faded.

"_Damn it!" _Nero thought, _"I wasn't expecting him to be so strong. And that fight with Mordus took a dramatic toll on how much power I've lost."_

* * *

 "And here you had me believing your boy was the ultimate devil," Leviathan mocked, smirking at Trinity, "But he can't even maintain his demonic state."

"It's the consequence of Sparda and me giving up the majority of our power when entering this world," Trinity explained, appearing to be pouting since her plot was failing. "If only one of us were still at our max demonic power before he was conceived his energy wouldn't be exhausted so easily."

"So he's just as much of a half demon as Vergil, then I want to change who becomes my apprentice."

"Don't be stupid. Once Nero has absorbed Vergil's demonic energy all his power, wisdom and skill will make Nero the strongest devil in this world or the next. And then he'll be able to sustain his demonic form indefinitely."

Leviathan looked at Trinity with a blank confusion. "Strongest devil in any realm," he held his hands out as if he were a balance scale, "Me being the supreme overlord of every realm." He dropped one of his hands to signify the difference. "Go Vergil," he plainly cheered for Trinity.

"Don't make jokes Leviathan. You're not funny."

* * *

 "_Why in the hell is he smiling?" _Nero thought, watching Vergil relish the fact that he was covered in his own blood.

"Tell me boy, have you ever been to hell?" Vergil asked as his dark blue demonic energy finally conjured around his body.

"The name's Nero and no I can't say I have."

"Well, Nero," Vergil decided to remember the name due to what Nero had achieved. "Allow me to show you that hell truly resides here on earth."

With no more words Vergil slammed his fist into the ground creating a fissure to rumble towards Nero, launching debris of the broken floor towards him. Still recovering from his depleted strength Nero guarded himself yet took the full force of the strike being buried in rubble. Not staying down long Nero's devil bringer shot out from his pit breaking Nero free of his stone prison.

But with no relent Vergil continued his attack leaping into the air. "Crying Wolf!" He turned in the air driving crescent waves towards Nero initiated by a collection of midair kicks. The crescent waves howled through the air as they grew larger on their path towards Nero who didn't appear as if he was worried at all. The devil knight aimed the devil bringer towards the ground pushing him in the air to dodge the powerful waves; however, the attack didn't stop. The crescent waves bonded together into a swirl of unoccupied space creating a demonic vortex resembling a black hole.

Vergil fell down and walked to the vortex struggling to figure out what it was as it constructed itself into the form of a ball. He proceeded to pick up a small stone and dropped into the motionless cycle of energy but before it even reached the core it was literally vaporized without a trace.

"Works for me," Vergil whispered, directing a smirk at Nero whose face had dropped.

"_How many powers does this guy have?" _He thought, regaining his composer.

Vergil stepped on the destructive sphere he in avertedly created to see Canis was unaffected by its power. Suddenly he kicked the energy towards Nero who was too close to avoid the attack so instead he caught within the grip of his demonic arm. Sadly for Nero it soon became apparent that the power was too strong as it ate at nips of his fingers' flesh. Nero diverted the orb into the ground jumping out of the way to do so. But to his dismay Vergil wasn't done playing with him yet.

Nero stumbled to gain distance between Vergil and himself as his sadistic appearance seemed to stick. Vergil didn't even bother to fix his hair as he walked to the destructive orb with a sly grin almost as if he were enjoying this. His blood had dried up on his body staining his physically built chest with red runs. His own wounds had already healed to a certain extent.

"_How could he possibly be enjoying this?" _Nero thought, looking towards his arm, _"And I'm still not strong enough to transform."_

Vergil picked up the heavy mass of energy then held it behind his back like a pitcher. The crystal blue glare of his eyes closely measured Nero's distance as he looked though the stands of his platinum blonde hair.

"You want to play that game, okay," Nero taunted, starting to twist Rafier into a powerful rotation which built up a crimson demonic aura around them both. Vergil's grin only grew wider.

The two devils stared each other down when finally Vergil launched the vortex towards Nero. Before it came into reach the orb raced over the ground etching its path along the way. The young devil readied Rafier and with a simple back handed motion sent the orb back with the scythe's blade. The, still undetermined, power ball curved around its original path possibly going to avoid Vergil but the dark slayer stirred it back on course by creating a vacuum from a punch with Canis.

With extreme athleticism and strength Vergil caught the orb with the palm of his foot, protected by Canis, only inching back slightly. Showing no hindrance in speed the orb looked as if it was still pushing Vergil back but the devil was just building his strength to thrust his foot forward sending it back at Nero. Different from last time, the orb seemingly enlarged in size slightly slowing. Though with the hyped up Rafier, Nero played the same card as Vergil redirecting its path back at the slayer. The two kept playing ball tag whilst every time Vergil returned the orb it grew slightly larger, stronger and slower.

"_This is getting ridicules," _Nero thought, seeing how the energy ball had grown to halve his body size. _"I have to get rid of that thing, even if I take both of us out in the process." _Nero focused Rafier's energy as the sphere returned to him and with yet another back hand shot he sent the orb towards the ceiling of the building.

Vergil realized Nero's plan immediately and teleported into the air to face his own creation. Even he knew this had gone back and forth for far too long because of his body was drenched in sweat from fatigue. He had incidentally washed away the stains of his blood but his body was stressed and tired from the strain of reacting to the orbs power. He really didn't want to continue the attack but he wanted to see how Nero would handle it. Vergil dove down into a corkscrew spin which drove his fist into the orb. To his surprise however the attack didn't do much.

The gauntlet on Vergil's fist begun to crack, prompting him to strike the orb again with his other hand. Yet when this failed he saw Canis had reached its limits. Vergil teleported higher to gain some momentum for what he wanted to be the final attack. Suddenly the Canis' gauntlets started to fade into golden sparkles of light which was then absorbed by the Canis greave attachment on his right foot. The black and gold piece soon radiated with gold light wrapping around Vergil's leg symbolizing Canis' last amount of power.

Finally ready Vergil spiked into the energy ball causing a rebound of power to burst Canis off his leg, for good. As the orb shifted down it grew once again now targeting Nero who understood that Rafier probably couldn't stand up to it again. Believing his devil bringer had the power to crush the collective mass of destruction Nero didn't want to risk losing his arm. But suddenly the color scheme of his arm changed, mirroring when he fought Beelzebub, to being purely black with silver light. As quickly as he noticed this Nero slammed his fist into the ground causing a torrent of black spines to rise up crushing the orb into an array of crescent disks.

Vergil used his undefined speed to avoid the blast's aftermath while Nero shielded himself with spines. Seeing he still had an advantage Nero hastily targeted Vergil when the crescents faded. The young devil stood by the pillar of spikes as Vergil slowly made his way towards him with Yamato in hand. He held his hand out beside him calling a spine to shoot out from the floor. When he grabbed the spine Nero's devil bringer raced towards Vergil, who simply moved his head making the spine pin the wall.

"Okay tough guy," Nero stated, walking in front of the pillar, "time to play the piper." Nero ran his hand over the spines that saved him initiating multiple spines to dart out towards Vergil.

As the countless spines pursued Vergil he deflected them with Yamato dodging a few through teleportation. Vergil, tired of the game, set himself up to perform 'Judgment Cut' but before he could a spine pierced his shoulder rolling him over the ground. The wounded slayer sat up pulling the spine out only to see Nero taunting him by motioning stay down. Reluctant to stay down for a child Vergil quickly jumped up teleporting towards Nero.

"Nah-unh," Nero said, directing his demonic arm up like he was pulling something, "Rising Grave!" As soon as Vergil made face with Nero the floor quaked open sprouting a flurry of spines to the ceiling which Vergil narrowly escaped. Falling back, Vergil's body became frozen still.

"_He defeated the devil lord Zahra," _Vergil thought, still unable to move, _"That spine intoxicated me."_

"Black Rapids!" Nero called, not revealing his position. In sequence, the black spines burst from the floor filling the moderately large room crossing every each way to intimidate the paralyzed Vergil. Unexpectedly, Vergil's eyes closed then abruptly opened with a light blue-green glow whilst his demonic aura surged over his body.

Simultaneously, the black spines climbed into the air like the ocean's wave during a storm and consumed Vergil. At least, that's what Nero had hoped before flashes of light and the sound of steel clipping drowned his senses. Nero looked down at his arm to see it shining brighter than ever as the spines he summoned shattered into sparkles of black dust. With the same charge that drove Vergil Nero's eyes were taken by a deep red glow.

Vergil's presence finally set in as the sparkles of dust fell to the ground. Even to his knowledge his demonic form had grown to a degree being slightly bulkier (as big as Dante's) than when he last transformed. Much like the devil spirit Nero summoned when wielding Yamato, Vergil's armored skin peeled off his body wrapping back to more or less defend his sides. To both sides: from his chest over his shoulders curving around, small guards from the back of his hands up his forearm and from the belt of his waist around the back of his leg.

The outside of his armor was a dark blue with an inverse of navy textured flesh. His chest was writhing with traces of radiant blue light pulsating in correspondence with his health. The whole of his head took after the devil spirit with large flat horns curving forward from the back of his head and a second set underneath those stopping at his mouth. The blue-green glow of his eyes shined above the dark navy flesh covering the lower halve of his face, the upper halve mimicking Sparda bearing a small green diadem on his forehead.

Vergil slid Yamato into the hide of his reptilian-like flesh attached to his left arm which greatly resembled that of the devil spirit. As Nero laid eyes on what appeared to be his alter ego every event since obtaining his demonic arm finally fit into place. "I think I get it now," Nero started still wrapped up in his own demonic aura. "All this time I've been drawn to demonic power. Clinging to Yamato's, using Zahra's, and fighting for my own. But now all the power I need is here in this room."

"I could care less about your past or your drive for power boy," Vergil's demonic voice had taken over, "But that arm of yours will be a nice way to replace Canis."

"Then come take it," Nero boasted, pushing out his demonic essence through the room. Suddenly in flash of silver light Nero transformed back into his demonic form. Heralding a new coat of black and radiating the shine of Zahra's power Nero had, to a degree, mastered his powers.

The two devils now had laid the battle field and the conditions for the victor. Vergil had gained an appreciation for the devil bringer and planned on cutting Nero limb from limb to obtain it. And Nero had his eyes set on regaining Yamato knowing now his own power could awaken another level to its potential.

* * *

 "I told you so," Trinity giggled, skipping to Leviathan's lap. "Nero has realized his power and in this final battle it will radiate, opening the Hell Gate to refuel you power. And as agreed you'll share such power to forever reign along your side."

"Shut up," Leviathan woke, "You sound like a child," mocking her current level of power. "This plan of yours seems to be that of make believe with every second passed. If either one of them were two win this fight and take the other's power how could they get any stronger than this." A terrified face came over Trinity as Leviathan pinned her hands in his to yell at her more. "You have two sons of Sparda here with their power continually growing pass it's limit and the gate hasn't even as much as flickered. You should have just stolen Sparda's blade like I told you. Then I would have killed Aeolus and opened the gate myself."

"Leviathan," Trinity tried to control her fright, "I'm still stronger than you no matter what form I take. I, suggest you regain control of your temper." His grip suddenly loosened knowing that her comment wasn't a bluff. "I told you Sparda's sword is with Dante and not even you could face him and survive."

Leviathan stood up and turned towards the Hell Gate. He rubbed his hand over the seal and turned to slightly show his face's expression to Trinity. "You may be right about that but if your promise isn't kept to me I will kill you."

Trinity walked away, grabbing her braid to ignore the current situation through ignorance, _"His power is limited now but it won't be for long. Maybe he has out lived his usefulness. No he's the only claim I have to the devil lords' sealed power and armies." _She opened her hand conjuring a bright magenta sai into her hand. _"But Nero's new lust for power would be able to solve my own." _Trinity grabbed hold of her sai giving it a more physical form. _"I'm sorry love but you'll never be Sparda."_

Trinity turned around ready to pounce but to her shock and dismay Leviathan was standing directly behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Leviathan towered over her.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that."

"Feel what," Trinity became confused but suddenly her mind was overshadowed by a red darkness. She wondered if this was what Leviathan was talking about.

Her body had become numb as she tried to work through her thoughts to pinpoint the location of the disturbance. Flashes of red blurred the image in her mind but she could sense something or someone coming. She focused her energy to break though the red cloud fogging around the disturbances' face. A flash of red then a rugged face came into thought followed by another flash then platinum white hair. The last flash had seemingly solidified her suspicions as the red blur was pierced by light blue eyes.

"Sparda…"

* * *

Nope, it was actually Dante whose straight down the middle path had led him into the twisting tunnels of the outer sanctum.

"_This is taking forever maybe I should go home. And what in the hell is that burnt scent. It smells kind of good. At least compared to Trish's cooking. I'm kind of hungry now."_

* * *

**Remind me to add Dante going to the pizza parlor and Trish getting cooking lessons at the end of this story (4 chapters left). Too bad, you would think Mundus would add some cooking skills when handing out Eva duplicates. I guess that's just his wild sense of humor.**

**Anyways not long now…so I'd like to get this out here now:**

**Thank You All Who: have taking a glimpse at my story yet leaving no sign of you actually reading it.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL WHO: have read my story giving it reviews or making it a favorite.**

**AND SPEACIAL THANKS TO: ****Moonlight Shadow Huntress****, ****The Black Inferno Alchemist****, ****Eric Draven201****, ****Relks the Disturbed****: ****for reviewing most of the chapters of my first fic.**

**This moment is truly a devil's bliss (so cliché I know.) Kisses, I love you all.**

**Next chapter: Chaos Unleashed**


	17. Chaos Unleashed: The Teaser

**I've decided to add one more chapter (this one) to the story as a teaser before the true ending comes out. I know it's cruel but there are those who wish this installment of my DMC 5 Series to continue so here you go.**

**And don't get mad at this teaser because there's a battle here that you won't see within this story or the next installment: Dante vs. Leviathan (DMC 3 Rematch). [And if you didn't know Leviathan is the same being from DMC 3. He's represented as being separated from that part of him hence why he wants the devil lords' power.]**

**So welcome to…**

**

* * *

**

Chaos Unleashed

_**The Teaser**_

The intense speed of Vergil's demonic form could not be matched as he darted towards Nero, Yamato meeting his forearm. As the unknown half-brother defended himself he tried to clip Vergil with the spin of Rafier's blade. But with little to no reaction Vergil blocked this and forced Nero back with a standing kick.

"Don't hold back now," Vergil directed in his demonic tone, almost if they were practicing for something bigger. The blue scaled demon walked with the edge of Yamato scratching into the ground to sharpen its blade.

"Fine," Nero pulled back, tossing Rafier at Vergil. The scythe's demonic power quickly spiked up around Rafier as it spun towards the elder son of Sparda. Not showing much concern Vergil extended his hand to grab and stop Rafier. However, it instantly snapped apart wrapping chains around the dark slayer.

The blades of Rafier straightened into a spear like form driving into the ground to confine Vergil. The shocked devil wrestled against the chains as Nero's devil bringer met his face with a fist. This new ability of Rafier gave the former knight an edge over his opponent. He grabbed hold of the chains and began to punch the locked up Vergil repeatedly in the face. Seeing Vergil's grip on Yamato loosen the young devil drew back his fist for a knockout hit when black spines curved around the rims of his forearm.

Taking the shape of a harpoon, Nero prepared to use Zahra's power to do away with Vergil. Though, to little expectancy, Vergil teleported from his prison retaliating with a cutting slash from Yamato's vacuum. His body now able to fully defy space, Nero teleported from the wake of the attack before it managed to do any damage. Taking the time out to measure his enemy's skill, Nero could only compliment Vergil's control of Yamato.

Unlike his own destructive course with the blade, Vergil's cuts were precise and keen; able to almost simultaneously slice through the air when drawn. His own handle of the katana was cruel and unreasonable. He couldn't help but think that maybe he dishonored Dante's brother by using it in such a manor. Though not knowing he was now witnessing Dante brother's actions with the weapon gave him hope that Yamato could go further. On the other hand, Vergil was ready to prove Yamato's course and strength.

The former servant of Mundus watched as Rafier returned to its sole heir as he prepared a new strategy in his mind. Not truly knowing what he was going to do to defeat Nero, the elder devil decided to just allow his heart to guide him as when Dante first defeated him.

Suddenly, Vergil sheathed Yamato stalking Nero with his cold gaze. Not willing to wait for the assault Nero rushed in with the linked spears of Rafier in either hand. Vergil swiped the blade through the air causing a vertical rift to flow towards Nero. Yet like before Nero dodged this teleporting into the air. Vergil's eyes, however, remained on his attack's range.

Not allowing distractions to slow him down, the black armored demon darted his crimson spears, highlighted by their demonic aura, toward Vergil. The acrobatic devil flipped along the ground to avoid this but when the second spear struck the ground a multitude of black spines shot up. Neither one of the unsuspecting brothers had predicted this but the barrage continued.

Now running out of space to continue to play evasive, Vergil initiated the attack he had thought about early. Once again sheathing Yamato Vergil took his stance. Nero took the offensive also, twirling Rafier along the ground like a wheel. The black spines jumped and surfed around mirroring Rafier's spin.

Still not even this could break Vergil's concentration. The devil pinpointed Rafier as his target unleashing Yamato's powerful whiplash with a horizontal rift. Knowing Rafier to be a devil arm of his father's Vergil knew it would be able to reform after cutting through it, but he wanted to break its link to Nero.

The amounting force of the two attacks were devastating but just like when Aeolus used it against Vergil, Yamato came out the victor. The slashing wave cut through Rafier's chain shattering the conjured spines in to sparkles of dust. The onslaught continued towards Nero who, like déjà vu, teleported into the air. But expecting this, Vergil teleported across the room on the other side of his original attack; immediately unsheathing Yamato to unleash a vertical rift.

Almost instantly the two waves clashed yet in a strange turn of events the strikes bounced off one another flinging into opposite dissipating directions. In shock, Nero narrowly swept through the crossed waves while floating on his reptilian scaled wings. Yet this was only the beginning as Vergil abruptly appeared in the air in the path of his former strikes repeating the technique. The collection of Vergil's graceful attack matched the razor-sharp speed of Nero as he grazed through the 'rebound flash' (this is the name of the attack) of Yamato's blade.

The numerous amounts of rifts soon overwhelmed Nero but this problem was solved when time suddenly slowed to a still. The deity of a demon glided down through the countless rifts to see Vergil standing in a pure warrior's stance ready to unsheathe Yamato again. He walked around Vergil unworried about time's flow as he felt he had full control over his power.

"Thing is," the cocky devil started, "Once I realized my power, you became obsolete. Any chance of you defeating me became fleeting." Too much amazement, Vergil's eyes blinked.

"Conclusion," Vergil worded, initiating the attack 'Rebound Flash Conclusion'. Nero's demonic face crinkled from his disapproval of what was transpiring. Suddenly, Vergil unsheathed Yamato releasing an upward slash that cut across Nero's chest and tossed him into the air. The dark slayer slowly sheathed Yamato in its reptilian sleeve stopping just before the hilt. With little less than a click, Yamato was fully sheathed and time regained its course allowing the rebound flash to swallow Nero.

Still commune to Zahra's power, Nero's defensive armor responded by shooting multitudes of black spines from his body with each slash that drove into him. Vergil was also now stricken by an unavoidable attack, unable to teleport through the closely cut spines. The sweeping scene caught Nero in flashes of light and Vergil a dust cloud of debris.

When the cluttered sight finally came into clarity, Nero's body fell from the air hitting the ground near Rafier. The resilient devil, however, managed to sit up grabbing hold of Rafier's broken halves by their chains. Still sweating in demonic energy the split weapon reattached itself taking the form of the dual edged scythe. But his demonic form had faded and his devil bringer had returned to its original color.

His clothes were torn and his body scarred from the battering of the attack. He managed to stand up but only from the anticipation of whether Vergil had survived or not. Nero's demonic arm became heavy holding Rafier as the cloud of debris slowly faded out. Yet before he could see Vergil himself, Nero was able to see the demonic power of Yamato emanating from the smog. The elder revealed himself to be in the same condition as Nero: loss of breath, struggling to stand and desperate to finish the other.

* * *

"He's here," Trinity stumbled over her words, referring to who she thought was Sparda.

The devil had made his way through the twisting tunnels but not to the impending fight between his brothers. Standing with a swagger only he had Dante's eyes took in the sight of Leviathan and Trinity, wondering where he took a wrong turn at. He scratched his head, full of cloud white hair then rubbed his hand over his barely shaven beard to the silence of the room.

"You're not Sparda…" Trinity announced taking in Dante's appearance.

"And you're not Nero?" Dante replied.

"You're Dante," Leviathan stepped up.

"Wow I am so famous," the smug devil responded.

"Leviathan, kill him!" Trinity shouted. Leviathan simply smirked rubbing his hands through his hair. "What are you laughing at?"

"I can't kill him. I don't have any power." Leviathan walked away sitting down next to the Hell Gate. The adolescent Trinity immediately ran over to Leviathan tugging his shirt to try and move him, but to no avail.

Dante slowly backed out of the chamber not wanting to get involved in what seemed to be a family dispute. "I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere. I'll just go," the devil shook his head in disbelief ass Trinity dropped to the ground and started crying.

"I can't believe the author would play such a horrible joke on everyone," she whined, "And then using such a lame excuse as that to why they couldn't fight. If this is a teaser does it matter about the facts of the story?"

"Of course it does," Leviathan broke his laughter, "You just can't up and change everything for no reason. Anyways this is just for the fans to get a glimpse at Nero and Vergil's battle since the actual Chaos Unleashed won't come out until Thanksgiving."

"What in the hell," Trinity immediately stopped crying. "That's some straight bull $#!+. He can't do that."

"He's the author," Leviathan came to Devilsbliss defense, "He can do anything he wants to."

"And why are you speaking for him? How do you know so much?"

"Because, besides Vergil, I'm he's favorite character even though I'm not from Capcom's Devil May Cry. Why else would I be the only other character besides you to be still alive."

"So what are you saying?" Trinity's face became filled with anger as her eyes began to surge with demonic light.

"You're only here because Nero's your son. And that fact plays a pivotal part in the next installment of DMC 5 entitled Return of the Dark Slayer."

"Are you advertising now?" Trinity questioned, but the blue haired demon just rolled his eyes, "Well I'm certain that the author likes me too."

"Let's ask him." Both of the devil generals looked up as if they were speaking to the me, the author Devilsbliss.

***coughs***

"I guess that settles that," Leviathan said. As soon as he did a magenta dagger dug into his skull.

"Yeah, f*ck you and Devilsbliss," Trinity had killed Leviathan. But against her will her hands rose over his body reversing time to resurrect him. "No…" she struggled but the unknown force making her use her power was too strong.

"Told you," the reincarnated devil sprung to life.

"Forget you both," Trinity walked off.

"Well since the chapter wasn't what you expected I'm promoting everyone to choose a story from Devilsbliss' updated profile, read it & review it. Goodnight, morning or afternoon folks. I hope you've enjoyed this masterful teaser." Leviathan laughs. A few seconds later he walks off the set to grab a cup of tea as a mortal woman puts him in a silk robe. "Yep, I get the big bucks." He sat in a chair with his name on it.

**

* * *

**

Lol .The reason for this teaser is well I don't know. But it was nice to do. I hope this holds you over until the actual chaos unleashed is released.

**Lol, a fight between Dante and Leviathan, lol. Why on earth would they fight? I said this was a teaser. Sorry I didn't mean for it to start off like an actual story.**

**Bye-bye, for now.**


	18. Chaos Unleashed

**Leviathan said Thanksgiving but I've had this chapter just sitting here so here it is.**

**Now that the teasers are over here's the true 'Chaos Unleashed' chapter. This chapter starts off like the teaser but changes up when Nero and Vergil lose their demonic form.**

**Ok. The finale of the epic battle: Vergil versus Nero. But can either one win? And which will prove themselves the heir to Sparda's power. Welcome to…**

**

* * *

**

Chaos Unleashed

The intense speed of Vergil's demonic form could not be matched as he darted towards Nero, Yamato meeting his forearm. As the unknown half-brother defended himself he tried to clip Vergil with the spin of Rafier's blade. But with little to no reaction Vergil blocked this and forced Nero back with a standing kick.

"Don't hold back now," Vergil directed in his demonic tone, almost if they were practicing for something bigger. The blue scaled demon walked with the edge of Yamato scratching into the ground to sharpen its blade.

"Fine," Nero pulled back, tossing Rafier at Vergil. The scythe's demonic power quickly spiked up around Rafier as it spun towards the elder son of Sparda. Not showing much concern Vergil extended his hand to grab and stop Rafier. However, it instantly snapped apart wrapping chains around the dark slayer.

The blades of Rafier straightened into a spear like form driving into the ground to confine Vergil. The shocked devil wrestled against the chains as Nero's devil bringer met his face with a fist. This new ability of Rafier gave the former knight an edge over his opponent. He grabbed hold of the chains and began to punch the locked up Vergil repeatedly in the face. Seeing Vergil's grip on Yamato loosen the young devil drew back his fist of a knockout hit when black spines curved around the rims of his forearm.

Taking the shape of a harpoon, Nero prepared to use Zahra's power to do away with Vergil. Though, to little expectancy, Vergil teleported from his prison retaliating with a cutting slash from Yamato's vacuum. His body now able to fully defy space, Nero teleported from the wake of the attack before it managed to do any damage. Taking the time out to measure his enemy's skill, Nero could only compliment Vergil's control of Yamato.

Unlike his own destructive course with the blade, Vergil's cuts were precise and keen; able to almost simultaneously slice through the air when drawn. His own handle of the katana was cruel and unreasonable. He couldn't help but think that maybe he dishonored Dante's brother by using it in such a manor. Though not knowing he was now witnessing Dante brother's actions with the weapon gave him hope that Yamato could go further. On the other hand, Vergil was ready to prove Yamato's course and strength.

The former servant of Mundus watched as Rafier returned to its sole heir as he prepared a new strategy in his mind. Not truly knowing what he was going to do to defeat Nero, the elder devil decided to just allow his heart to guide him as when Dante first defeated him.

Suddenly, Vergil sheathed Yamato stalking Nero with his cold gaze. Not willing to wait for the assault Nero rushed in with the linked spears of Rafier in either hand. Vergil swiped the blade through the air causing a vertical rift to flow towards Nero. Yet like before Nero dodged this teleporting into the air. Vergil's eyes, however, remained on his attack's range.

Not allowing distractions to slow him down, the black armored demon darted his crimson spears, highlighted by their demonic aura, toward Vergil. The acrobatic devil flipped along the ground to avoid this but when the second spear struck the ground a multitude of black spines shot up. Neither one of the unsuspecting brothers had predicted this but the barrage continued.

Now running out of space to continue to play evasive, Vergil initiated the attack he had thought about early. Once again sheathing Yamato Vergil took his stance. Nero took the offensive also, twirling Rafier along the ground like a wheel. The black spines jumped and surfed around mirroring Rafier's spin.

Still not even this could break Vergil's concentration. The devil pinpointed Rafier as his target unleashing Yamato's powerful whiplash in horizontal rift. Knowing Rafier to be a devil arm of his father's Vergil knew it would be able to reform after cutting through it, but he wanted to break its link to Nero.

The amounting force of the two attacks were devastating but just like when Aeolus used it against Vergil, Yamato came out the victor. The slashing wave cut through Rafier's chain shattering the conjured spines in to sparkles of dust. The onslaught continued towards Nero who, like déjà vu, teleported into the air. But expecting this, Vergil teleported across the room on the other side of his original attack; immediately unsheathing Yamato to unleash a vertical rift.

Almost instantly the two waves clashed yet in a strange turn of events the strikes bounced off one another flinging into opposite dissipating directions. In shock, Nero narrowly swept through the crossed waves while floating on his reptilian scaled wings. Yet this was only the beginning as Vergil abruptly appeared in the air in the path of his former strikes repeating the technique. The collection of Vergil's graceful attack matched the razor-sharp speed of Nero as he grazed through the 'rebound flash' (this is the name of the attack) of Yamato's blade.

The numerous amounts of rifts soon overwhelmed Nero but this problem was solved when time suddenly slowed to a still. The deity of a demon glided down through the countless rifts to see Vergil standing in a pure warrior's stance ready to unsheathe Yamato again. He walked around Vergil unworried about time's flow as he felt he had full control over his power.

"Thing is," the cocky devil started, "Once I realized my power, you became obsolete. Any chance of you defeating me became fleeting." Too much amazement, Vergil's eyes blinked.

"Conclusion," Vergil worded, initiating the attack 'Rebound Flash Conclusion'. Nero's demonic face crinkled from his disapproval of what was transpiring. Suddenly, Vergil unsheathed Yamato releasing an upward slash that cut across Nero's chest and tossed him into the air. The dark slayer slowly sheathed Yamato in its reptilian sleeve stopping just before the hilt. With little less than a click, Yamato was fully sheathed and time regained its course allowing the rebound flash to swallow Nero.

Still commune to Zahra's power, Nero's defensive armor responded by shooting multitudes of black spines from his body with each slash that drove into him. Vergil was also now stricken by an unavoidable attack, unable to teleport through the closely cut spines. The sweeping scene caught Nero in flashes of light and Vergil a dust cloud of debris.

When the cluttered sight finally came into clarity, Nero's body fell from the air hitting the ground near Rafier. The resilient devil, however, managed to sit up grabbing hold of Rafier's broken halves by their chains. Still sweating in demonic energy the split weapon reattached itself taking the form of the dual edged scythe. But his demonic form had faded and his devil bringer had returned to its original color.

His clothes were torn and his body scarred from the battering of the attack. He managed to stand up but only from the anticipation of whether Vergil had survived or not. Nero's demonic arm became heavy holding Rafier as the cloud of debris slowly faded out. Yet before he could see Vergil himself, Nero was able to see the demonic power of Yamato emanating from the smog. The elder revealed himself to be in the same condition as Nero: loss of breath, struggling to stand and desperate to finish the other.

"Don't tell me you're done already," Vergil asked, his own body passed its limits. His hair had fallen to resemble Nero's and was also scarred with blood.

"Like you're doing any better," Nero pointed out.

"Then," Vergil smirked, "let's finish this."

"Let's," Nero yelled picking up the strength to charge towards Vergil, who did the same.

The two clashed, Yamato's blade crossing under Rafier's. Both of them struggled against each other not giving the other an inch to move away. Vergil wanted to stop the battle to question Nero about his similar appearance but his nature wouldn't allow him to lose the fight. Yamato's demonic power began to rise slowly then suddenly flared up overcoming Rafier's aura. Nero's eyes drew blanks as Vergil's remaining power was seemingly winning him this battle. In a quick flash, Vergil teleported two steps behind his position then dashed forward with Yamato unleashing a devastating slash which knocked Nero out on the floor.

The victorious dark slayer walked over Nero's unconscious body as Rafier instinctively withdrew into the devil bringer. Ready to kill, without hesitation Vergil raised Yamato in the air and quickly brought it down to Nero's neck, however, in a dramatic rise of demonic energy the blade of Rebellion negated this attack forcing Vergil back.

Stunned, Vergil shook off his waviness to the sight of Nero's savior: his brother Dante.

* * *

"No, he's going to ruin everything," Trinity yelled, now realizing her 'Sparda' was actually Dante.

"Then I guess it's time that you take the center stage," Leviathan replied to her comment. A strange aura swept across the chamber knocking out the torches lighting the room. Trinity's eyes pierced the darkness with their magenta gleam but the darkness overcompensated.

"Leviathan, where are you?" the adolescent demon asked.

"Where I've always been," Leviathan's voice crept in the shadows. Suddenly an aqueous aura rose around him showing his presence to be directly behind her. "But not anymore," With little else the shine of Trinity's eyes faded.

* * *

The twins stared each other down not understanding how to take the other's being there. Nero remained knocked out on the ground unaware of the reuniting of the brothers, which he was a part of. The red suited devil looked at his brother wanting to pass him off as mirage but wielding Yamato and the mind shattering gaze from his eyes was enough to prove his validity.

"…" Dante wanted to call his name just to see if he would answer but before he could Vergil attacked. Dante didn't bother to attack back, he only defended as Vergil managed to break pass Rebellion cutting the collar of his vest and chest. Witnessing Dante didn't have what he wanted Vergil grabbed his shirt tossing him across the room. Dante flipped around slowing his slide with Rebellion.

"Where is it?" Vergil yelled, actually showing some emotion as he turned to face Dante.

"What?" Dante felt his chest realizing Vergil wanted his halve of their mother's pendant. "I don't have it anymore. Trish…"

"Trish! That pathetic creature Mundus created." Vergil ran to Dante swinging Yamato in a wild rage. Because of his lack of energy, he was basically fighting himself as Dante evaded each strike. "You gave my pendant to that thing."

"You were dead," Dante responded, stopping his fleeing path which gave Vergil no reason to continue attacking. Vergil stood with Yamato over Dante as he lowered his head. "She was the only thing I had to remind me of her."

Vergil dropped Yamato no longer wanting to fight Dante when Nero's eyes shot open. Immediately, the young devil's devil bringer rammed into Vergil slamming him into the ceiling. Still unaware of Vergil's relation to him, the reenergized Nero stood up next to Dante summoning Rafier.

"Hey kid," Dante started, whilst Vergil's body fell to the ground, "What are you doing?"

"If it isn't another white haired old guy trying to jack my style," Nero taunted, "Now that you're here we can get Yamato back."

"Hold up kid," Dante tried, but Vergil had already made it to his feet willing and ready to finish what he and Nero started. The two danced around Dante both of them too weak to deal any real damage towards each other as Dante tried to make sense of the situation.

"_Vergil has Yamato but I gave that to Nero… Nero has my father's devil arm Rafier which I've only heard about once in my lifetime… Vergil was about to kill him… I'm still hungry… and they're fighting… Maybe I should have stayed home… but then the kid would have died…"_

The fighting continued near Dante when he finally made his way to interject. Triggering his demonic form Dante slammed Rebellion into the ground causing a rift to break between to the fighters. They both fell back looking as Dante's aura drowned over them. His power was so great neither one of them could move against it as he walked between them. Not trying to show off he broke out of this form releasing his energy everywhere.

* * *

As Dante's power surged through the room above him, Leviathan watched as the dark chamber lit up with demonic energy. The power surged over the torches lighting them with a dark flame revealing Trinity glossed over in a sculpture of ice. The insignia's of the Sparda's seal shatter from the Hell Gate one by one and the door to hell lavishly opened causing the infinite demons of the devil lords to spit out through the room.

"The Hell Gate has opened…" Leviathan watched as the demons swirled around him. He laughed maniacally as he swam in the darkness of demons. "As the last of devil lords I claim dominion over all that is theirs. Give me your power," he yelled.

The demonic spirits flooded over Leviathan giving his back eyes a demonic red glow. He turned to the figurine of Trinity extending his hand out to direct his demonic horde to free her. Trinity's form instantly transformed into her adult form and began to fluctuate with her demonic form. Still absorbing the demonic essences Leviathan looked into the depths of hell seeing his new armies awaiting his command.

"Bound no more," Leviathan called, "Unleash hell upon this island. Suddenly, even more demons jumped from the Hell Gate. Across Hsaudo Rin, demons rose from the ground, out of trees and from rivers.

Lady rode her motorcycle around as a demon jumped out and snatched her from her seat. Trish was laid out on the boats deck reading a magazine when the boat started to shake. She stumbled up as it continued to rumble then proceeded to look overboard when a demon popped up clinching on to her body.

* * *

Dante sheathed Rebellion then extended his hand to help his brothers out but only Nero accepted. "Nero Vergil, Vergil Nero," he formerly introduced the two, Vergil stood up not wanting to show his curiosity of how Dante knew the kid's name. "Vergil's my brother."

"What?" Nero questioned.

"You know him, Dante?" Vergil asked.

Happy to see both of them okay Dante laughed, "Well kid you must really be getting better to drive this one to his limits or Vergil must be getting rusty. I guess the Sparda blood isn't what it used to be."

"Or maybe it's because I'm a son of Sparda too," Nero said bringing silence to the room. Nero drew Blue Rose and aimed it towards Dante. He then slowly turned the gun to Vergil who managed to summon a single spectral sword.

"Wait kid," Dante addressed Nero not giving any attention to Vergil, "I just told you he was my brother." Nero looked into Dante's eyes then pulled the trigger releasing two rounds from the double barrel revolver. Dante immediately drew Ivory towards Nero's head then turned to realize the rounds had twirled around Vergil's head and shattered the skull of a demon behind him.

Dante looked at Nero to see a demon jumping from the wall at Nero. He immediately pulled the young devil back and prepared to fire off rounds at the demon when Vergil's summoned sword darted the demon to the ground before exploding. Dante was shocked to see his brothers not attacking each other but aiding one another as he watch Vergil sheathe his sword.

"Hey jackass," Nero stood in front of Dante, "I heard you the first time." Vergil stepped forward stylishly running his hand through his hair to spike it. The twins looked at each other then Nero wondering if his earlier comment was true.

"Well, this is interesting," Dante said sarcastically, "It's like some sort of freaky fun house mirror trick." He smirked; Nero shook his head from Dante's stupidity while Vergil just looked on with a cold glare.

Near the wall's portal, which now appeared as a doorway, a dark pool seeped up from the ground giving rise to a Hell Vanguard. Simultaneously, both Nero and Vergil attacked the creature with Rafier and Yamato dissipating it into the dark sand it's made of. The two looked at each other still seeing each other as enemies ready to fight one another again. The Hell reformed itself appearing behind them but before they could react Dante's rebellion ran it though from a Stinger.

"I guess all of the fun was back here with you two," Dante laughed remembering there were no demons attempting to delay him before."

"No," Vergil began, "Hsaudo Rin id devoid of demons. Unless a devil lord open the Hell Gate."

"No, all of the devil lords are dead," jumped in, "except for you…" Nero finally realized Trinity's deception, _"She lied to me."_

"Hell Gate huh," Dante spoke, that being the only thing he recognized from the devils talking.

"Marion, Leviathan and Aeolus are dead," Vergil stated knowing for certain his role in each of their deaths.

"_Leviathan… why would she tell me Vergil," _Nero thought. "Well I killed Zahra & Beelzebub," Nero tried to compete but in reality out of the devil lords these were the only ones he could hold claim to killing. "I can assume that Trinity killed Divas. And there was another devil… named Mordus."

Vergil grunted, "Weaklings."

"Trinity and Mordus huh," Dante included himself in the conversation.

"Maybe Tatyana," Nero recalled her name along those told to him by Trinity.

"Phantom's mother isn't that strong," Vergil commented drawing this information from his days as Nelo Angelo.

"Phantom had mother, disgusting," Dante thought remembering plowing Alastor into its back. "But maybe we can continue who opened what later." Vergil and Nero turned to see black pools covering the walls, floor and ceiling and a room full of Hell Vanguards.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nero stated, shooting off the Blue Rose before jumping in the doorway.

"Cowards run," Vergil stepped up placing his hand on Yamato.

Dante dashed in front of him with Rebellion, "It's too many for me to take with you and the kid beside me so I know you can't take them alone."

"Move," Vergil shouted back.

"I lost you twice now. I won't make the mistake of losing you again." Vergil was silent then grabbed Ebony from Dante and began firing at the Hell behind Dante. He tossed it back to Dante then ran to the doorway. _"And I though true warriors didn't use guns,"_ Dante thought before following his brother.

* * *

The last of demons exited the sealed Hell Gate as it finally went dormant. Leviathan was surrounded by a strong dark aura as his eyes reverted to their normal color. Trinity looked at the overwhelming power surrounding him realizing she had also returned to her former self but she was still angered.

"You tried to kill me," she yelled.

Leviathan smirked, "But I didn't."

"And that's supposed to change something?"

"I guess not, but look at you. You're just as beautiful as the day we met."

"Funny," she replied.

Leviathan walked to her revealing tiara made of ice and presented it to Trinity. "A king needs his queen." Trinity accepted the crown taking Leviathan's hand. "Let's go raise Hel." The two began to exit the chamber when the Hell Gate suddenly reopened. A static charge flared from the gate and a large shadowed figure covered hell's light.

"No one is leaving this island," A dark familiar voice roared as five stars gleamed from the shadow's body in the shape of a pentagon. "Not alive…" The entire island began to quake as the entity forced its way through the Hell Gate. Leviathan grabbed Trinity's hand as they may a slow walk from the room as it crumbed behind them.

"What a fool," Leviathan made his last statement, "I guess death can't change everyone."

* * *

Nero, Vergil and Nero entered the throne room to quaking of the island. Mysteriously the sword Flamberge which Leviathan had strayed Trinity away from was no longer there.

"What's this," Nero questioned as the mountain began to break up their heads.

"No time to find out," Dante stated as a demon appeared only to be crushed by debris. The three continued to the intertwining halls not knowing what to expect next.

**

* * *

**

So the brothers have finally united and if you didn't get a clear winner of Nero and Vergil's battle just keep in mind that this is a Vergil fic.

**Leviathan seems to know what enemy is trying to force its way onto the island, do you? And what of Mordus' Flamberge? Furthermore, Trish and Lady got jumped. I hope everything turns out for the better. Or worst. Who knows?**

**Reviewers get hints. So you should review and find out. It really is unpredictable how I release chapters.**


	19. Devils & Gods

**I've decided that separating the upcoming battle into three parts is pointless so I've combined the next two chapters into one nice and long one. So I guess that means only two chapters are left. (One if you don't count the epilogue.)**

**And to prove that I do listen to my fans I recall someone's review stating Nero and Vergil should hook up. So consequently this person (read reviews) can be blamed for what happens to Dante.**

**There are a lot of devils out there who believe they are gods. But only a few have obtained this status amongst them: (mainly Mundus, Sparda, and Dante; and now Leviathan). A particular devil, however, is ready to express the true differences between…**

* * *

**Devils & Gods**

The trinity of sons ran through the tunnels dodging and avoiding the falling debris from the mountain's collapsing walls. Vergil led the way attempting to maintain his silent nature. Nero had explained to Dante the little information of his apparent history that he had discovered. Surprisingly, even Dante had never heard of Trinity until now since he and Vergil seemingly knew of all of their father's history.

"So what's his story," Nero questioned, referring to Vergil, "Isn't he suppose to be dead."

"Just got here," Dante replied sarcastically, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I thought he was a devil lord."

"Which would explain the fighting; did he take Yamato from you?"

"No. Some badass named Aeolus did. The fact that Vergil beat him just proves that he would have killed me if you hadn't stepped in," he said disappointingly.

"Whoa kid, you let a devil take Yamato from you? That's the last time I give you one of the family heirlooms. Speaking of maybe I should take Rafier."

"Hey just because I lost to Vergil doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

Dante prepared to speak on how he was the one that killed Vergil but stopped when the dark slayer suddenly stopped running. Dante and Nero also stopped looking back for Vergil's explanation.

"Hey bro, can we get out here," Nero yelled unintentionally.

Vergil overlooked him to stare at Dante. In an instance, Dante felt what Vergil had been feeling ever since the Hell Gate opened. A strong and powerful demonic aura was surging through the mountain as if it was destroying the island.

"Let's hurry," Dante stated, continuing to run with Vergil behind him. Nero stood there for a second not understanding what exactly was going on then began to follow them.

* * *

Leviathan and Trinity innocently walked through the dark lands of the island. Where the barren and swamp filled lands left by Beelzebub once were now rose pillars of black streams and dark mist. The awakened aura of Hsaudo Rin took on the appearance of the accumulative amount of demons. Most of demonic beings followed behind Trinity and Leviathan covered by the shadows of darkness. The two newly pronounced devil lord king and queen's aura radiated beyond them clashing magenta and aqueous blue with the darkness.

Trinity's attention was immediately caught by a group of lower demons huddled over a single spot as if they were feasting. She played in her braids as she strayed from Leviathan who continued without her. Suddenly a gunshot blasted one of the demons into the air which excited Trinity. As more gunshots flung demons away a gang of demons tried to replace them but the time controlling devil signaled against this.

Lady had blasted the rest of the demons from around her and prepared to shoot Trinity until she noticed her human appearance. As a flock of demons crowed behind Trinity Lady quickly re-rose the shotgun in her hand towards Trinity.

"You're quite lovely," Trinity stated, reaching out to caress Lady's face with her hand, "I remember someone with those very eyes two thousand years ago when Sparda sealed the human world from the demon world. But if I recall, I had to pluck them from her head because the ritual needed a 'clean vessel.'" She laughed, "Sparda felt my interpretation of clean was quite funny."

Angered, Lady pulled the trigger sending a flurry of shots towards Trinity. The small metal balls slowed to a stop before her but managed to blast the heads off of several demons behind her. Trinity let go of time causing the rounds to fall as Lady reached for Kalina-Ann. However, with her powers returned the devil was able to completely stop Lady without stopping time.

"You're so trigger happy. It's fun." Lady blinked as her face could show emotion to the disbelief of what was happening. "If my son wasn't already so dead set on that other mortal girl I would recommend you," Trinity overlapped, Lady's finger and pressed the trigger on Kalina-Ann as it was pointed to the ground, "But I can see your eyes already belong to a blue eyed devil."

Simultaneously, Trinity had teleported back next to Leviathan, who still bore his frightfully happy grin, "What have you been up to?" Suddenly a large explosion spiked behind them.

"Bride searching," she stated as if this were a common feat.

"Mothers," Leviathan returned, "Why can't you just let Nero find his own woman?"

"Because children don't know what they want so it's up to parents to guide them. Besides, I refuse to let my son marry a mortal of such little significance."

Leviathan laughed, "Yes we don't want him being like Sparda now do we?" he continued to laugh as Trinity ignored his comment. "Like father like son."

* * *

"Like father like son," Dante stated as Nero revealed the story of Mordus to him. The three devils had finally made their way out of the mountain following Vergil to where he defeated Marion. The path they had taken was the quickest way to leave the crumbling sanctum but now they had to travel around to escape the island.

"It looks like hell out here," Nero cited.

"Like you would know," Vergil interrupted stepping in front of the brothers. The ledge they were standing on began to crack and unravel beneath them as black streams burst out of the mountain's side.

"Wouldn't it have been smart to reseal the Hell Gate?" the clever Nero stated, while the three slid down the mountain's side. A variety of demons sprung from the black mist they dove into giving way for them to draw their weapons.

"Yeah but I doubt either one of you know where it is," Dante sighed, drilling one of the demons with Rebellion through their chest. Vergil just dodged the assault, not once drawing Yamato, leaving Nero left to attend to them with the devil bringer.

"Where are we going," Vergil asked, pacing his speed to Dante's yet appearing as if he was walking. "This demonic energy is getting stronger as we get further down."

"Well I was actually following you but," Dante drew Ebony & Ivory, "I have time to have some kind of fun don't I?" Dante fired wildly into the deepening mist as each of them finally made it to the ground.

"Ignorance…"

"How come there aren't any demons down here," Nero wondered attempting to navigate through the black storm, "They were just springing in up out of nowhere." The same shocking sense that alerted the twins within the inner sanctum caught their attention again.

"Well I'm guessing they were just the welcoming party," Dante jested, turning around to see the island shatter at its roots releasing an intense bright light.

"_**Worthy is the right of a Lord." **_The dumfounded Nero turned to address the sudden quaking as the mountain crumbled to their feet.

"_**Pure is the form of a Demon." **_Vergil's attention snapped to the demonic voice's presence.

"_**Divine is the glory of a God." **_Dante raised his head to bear witness to a sight he had never encountered before.

The demonic black mist slowly dissipated as the appearance of a monstrous beast as large as the, now collapsed, mountain itself came into sight. Large, dark and burnt looking scales ran over its entire body. A pair of crooked wings spanned the skyline as the wind glided through the torn skin of them whilst its tail pounded the ground behind it, also bearing wing-like ligaments. The beast's head was crowned with a multitude of twisting horns the same color of its dark silver eyes. Its fangs were as thick as rebellion yet as sharp as Yamato; the demon drooling with and unnatural darkness. The creature's most defining traits were the five white diadems pulsating across its body: two on the inside of either wing, a set on separated on each knee, and one appearing upon its head. When the devil let out its demonic energy with a shrieking roar, it showed the diadem's alignment into that of a pentagon.

"It's a damn dragon," Nero exclaimed, more excited than frightened.

"It's Aeolus," Vergil spoke up recognizing her demonic energy before.

"It feels like Mundus," Dante recalled the overwhelming demonic energy of the dark emperor's from their historic battle.

"_**So Sparda bore three sons," **_Aeolus gathered, her voice muzzled by her true demonic form, _**"A set of twins and Trinity's bastard boy. And they have all gathered to die by my fangs."**_

"Do you creatures never die," Vergil mocked in a sarcastic tone drawing Yamato to his side.

"I guess I get to have a little payback," Nero extended his demonic arm out as Rafier came into being.

"Obviously you two don't know how to put demons down," Dante walked forward cockily gripping Rebellion behind his head, "Besides I did come here to have a little fun."

"_**Once again you have failed to realize my true power. Even Sparda rushed to seal my fate out of fear that I would release this form. Neither he nor Mundus could individually compare to my greatness. Because in the end they are merely devils, and I am a god."**_

"Gods don't die Aeolus," Vergil antagonized her beliefs, sweeping Yamato in an upward slash towards the oversized titan. Yet, before he could finish, the blade of Rafier caught his katana. "What is it that you're doing?" Vergil questioned, his icy glare pinning down the grinning Nero.

"You had your shot. You thought you killed him, you didn't. And personally I think to dead guys fighting is just creepy." Nero shivered at the thought. "Now me on the other," a demonic aura raised over his body as he gripped Rafier tightly in his hand, "I was blindsided and deserve a little revenge."

"You're not so tough," Dante yelled, previously leaping into the air and nailing his sword into the belt of Aeolus' body. Nero and Vergil watched on, not at all surprised by Dante's actions as he attempted to pull the broad sword from the dragon's body.

"_**Really…" **_she returned, unconcerned by Dante's assault. Her massive claw came sweeping down upon Dante, knocking loose Rebellion in the process, sending him flying straight into the ground.

Nero turned to see his brother laid out in a pile of debris seemingly unconscious. Even Vergil's face showed a slight concern being that he had underestimated Aeolus, "Dante…"

"Maybe… we should work together on this one," Nero suggested.

"…" Vergil responded in silence but when his eyes met Nero's they appeared to have made a silent agreement.

* * *

"Look they have a boat," Trinity noted as she and Leviathan made their way to the shore, Trish nowhere in sight.

"It's nothing that I can't out do," the empowered devil boasted, his energy swelling around him, "It's time to raise Hel."

"My sentiments exactly," Trish yelled, jumping from Lady's ship with a shower of bullets from Luce & Ombra. The gunfire was shield by Leviathan's glacial shield as Trish landed to the ground.

"This is new," Leviathan allowed the barrier to fall, the shells dropping to the ground soon after.

"Magical firearms," Trinity presented, "Just like Sparda's. But who would…" Suddenly, Trinity's attention was caught by the sight of Trish embalmed in demonic aura. "It can't be," Trish didn't let down her guard but was as stunned as Leviathan by Trinity's outburst, "you're dead. I killed you myself."

"I think you have me confused with someone else. But I'll be glad to avenge my doppelganger."

"The dead should stay in the grave," the astonished devil yelled, launching towards Trish with magenta katars summoned on both of her hands.

"Trinity," Leviathan yelled, ignoring her earlier comment about the dead but the battle between the she-devils had already begun.

"You have your own problems to worry about," an endearing Lady shouted, one of her arms dislocated while the other struggled to hold onto Kalina-Ann. Her leg was bruised and the side of her head held a slow run of blood along the side. The explosion Trinity had triggered had obviously taken a toll on Lady's body but her spirit refused to be broken.

Leviathan smiled as he turned to deal with Lady's hindrance of his plans, "Where do you people keep coming from. And look you can hardly walk. Let me put…some ice on that for you." Not making the same mistake twice, Lady hastily fired her rocket launcher towards Leviathan but it instantly froze on contact with his hand. "Then again, humans are so boring." He twirled around as a legion of demons crept around Lady. "That's why I'm bringing the underworld to me…"

The devils began to strike at Lady who heartedly defended herself with her remaining pistol. Trish tried to understand Trinity's rage as she was left to defend herself against the katars with only Luce & Ombra at her defense. Leviathan made his cryptic walk towards the fleeting sea that mirrored the skies' darkness.

* * *

"_**Your world is mine Vergil,"**_ Aeolus shouted, spitting chunks of sparking energy towards him. He deflected each orb with Yamato and ignored the static rebound stopping his heart with each blow. Nero leapt into the air using his devil bringer for an extra push before landing a clean right hook with his demonic arm. But this only saved Vergil as she quickly recovered to crush Nero with the grip of her tail. _**"Insolence, it's no wonder why you could not unseal the Hell Gate."**_

"But, I wasn't…even trying…" Nero joked, struggling to break loose.

"_**Arghhh…" **_the sudden outburst screeched hinting at Aeolus going through some pain as Vergil ran along her tail with Yamato clawing into it. Her grip of Nero loosened tossing him in the air. The dark slayer ran to the tip of the rampaging beast's tail jumping to help Nero from unsteadily landing to the ground.

"Thanks," the former knight stuttered, a little surprised by his brother's actions.

"Don't ask for me to do it again," he replied, nearly tossing him from his arms as they landed.

"I don't recall asking the first time," he returned, finally realizing this was the new family he had to deal with: a sarcastic bastard much like himself. Yet he had tired of Dante being like him, he didn't want to deal with himself times three.

"_**I shall devour your souls," **_she snapped, rushing in head first with her mouth open, ready and able to swallow the two whole.

Nero quickly drew the Blue Rose and began unloading down Aeolus' throat though she was very much unaffected. "Augh, you're just like Dante," Vergil cursed; well at least it seemed that way to them.

"Take it back," Nero exerted, drawing the broken half of the Red Queen and tossing it within their opponent's mouth. Some type of foolish pride would not allow such words to be spoken of him, "You're the one who's his twin." Vergil's eyes suddenly lit up with anger from the sound of this as he now wished to reignite his battle with Nero for such blasphemy. After rising to swallow the blade she continued to charge the fleeting devils, Nero returning to using the Blue Rose to slow her down.

"That doesn't seem to be working," Vergil grunted, growing both impatient and intolerant of the sound of repetitious gunfire.

"Fine, smart ass," Nero stopped running and waited for Aeolus' twisting neck to push her head towards him. The bright silver stone on her head, faded as the monstrosity opened its mouth to rows of grueling teeth. Nero summoned Rafier to his hand and took aim as Vergil finally stopped to see he had left his sibling. As his target grew closer, Rafier's blades began to glow and with little less than a swing Nero had slammed Aeolus' head into the ground.

Before shaking off the devastating blow, Nero made use of the opportunity knocking Aeolus' head around like ball. "Not…," he struck, "so…," again, "tough…" and once more, "now…" the dragon had fallen for the time, long enough for Nero to gain a second wind before her eyes shot open. However, before she mustered the strength to attack a spectral sword came darting at her neck, exploding on contact.

Vergil had reappeared with a number of summoned swords circling his body. Aeolus steadied her head from the powerful blast only to see Vergil directing the other swords in a collar around her neck. He assisted, Nero with standing up as he had fallen from the backlash of the explosion before they set off into distance reaching the ruined city Vergil had fought Leviathan in. With a series of explosions setting off and the large tattered wings of the devil falling, Vergil and Nero set out to recover their strength for the time being.

* * *

Trinity seemed to be more of a challenge for Trish than she initial conceived. Though she was equipped with Sparda's own enchanted pistols, Trinity's increased demonic powers cast a shield around her that stilled all projectiles fired towards her. However, Trinity herself was struggling against the lightning wielding demon, being haunted by the face of the mortal wife of Sparda. Though her level of skill was far beyond that of Trish she was blinded by rage of the past.

"Eva…" Trish said silently, realizing now who Trinity's grudge seemed to be against. The time altering devil paused at the sound of that name. "But I thought Mundus…"

"You're one of Mundus' pets… then the secret dies with me," Trinity came to her senses, the katars upon her hand fading.

"I'm glad you feel so welcome to the idea," Trish cited, withdrawing Luce & Ombra then proceeding to strike towards her would be assailant.

As Trinity defended herself from the strike their demonic auras clashed, shooting magenta and yellow sparks everywhere with each blow. The devil's appeared to be a standstill, as one would instantly defend the others attack with little hesitation. Kick met by kick, punch met by punch; even their unorthodox techniques started to negate each other. But in this case, Trinity held the upper hand from the recent obtainment of her restored powers.

They instinctively teleported from each other, Trinity using the gaps between space and Trish her electric streams, as neither felt they could predict the other's move to gain the advantage. The devils instantly let out surges of energy trying to offset the others power.

"Neo-Light," Trinity called, her eyes brightening as her aura raged through the air. Her power was so great the sand which shifted from her demonic pressure slowed in descent do to the unfocused balance of energies. Suddenly, her hand rose unleashing an orb of myriad colors which remained clinging from stems of energy attached to her fingers.

Trish's demonic aura also erupted, causing the sky to roar with thunder and the sea behind her to pop with electric sparks. Unlike her opponent it wasn't her style to announce her attack, she simply struck. But her attack wasn't at all simple. Trish poured all of her strength into the demonic lightning surge crackling from her hands. Yet, to her displeasure, she could not amount enough power to overcome the situation, nor could she build to stave it off.

Trinity could sense she had the battle of power won but wished greatly to deliver a fatal strike to protect her secret, or risk the Sparda twin's wrath. With her loose hand she summoned two small daggers, one of which she immediately tossed into Trish's shoulder. The astonished demon fell to the assault, unwillingly letting go of her wall of lightning. Trinity raced towards her fallen foe grabbing and pushing the Neo-Light forward. As she reached Trish, the quick paced devil slammed the dagger into her heart twisting around to kick Trish in her chin. The attack lifted her into the air just enough for Trinity to finish her rotation and drive the Neo-Light over her unconscious body. The orb simultaneously expanded swallowing Trish in its rift tossing the she-devil deep into the ocean.

Trinity grabbed the clip holding her braids in a tight bundle off releasing them to fly freely out of a sense of appreciation. She had ridden herself of the only person besides Leviathan that knew of her murder of Eva. But her peace wouldn't last.

"Argh," Lady yelled bursting her way through the line of demons. Trinity's new level of power still strayed off the bullets Lady managed to fire while still fighting off demons.

"You're still limping around here," Trinity smiled, running her hands through her hair as her demonic aura fell, "I'm impressed. But humans are irritating in this new age. Always fighting, never worshiping…" Her attention snapped forward as Lady elbowed a demon off her back, crushing its skull to the ground with Kalina-Ann's blade. "Ooo, I have idea…how about you bow to me."

Suddenly, with a clutch of her fist Trinity had ensnared Lady within a magenta time trap like before. Unable to speak, the overwhelmed demon hunter struggled against Trinity's pull as she was drawn to the ground. She fought against her own weight as Trinity forced her head to the ground.

"What a good little girl you are," she taunted, relishing in Lady's defeat.

"Trinity," Leviathan called, "Enough. Leave her."

"Fine," she sighed, letting her power loose over Lady and walking away. Yet, as she struggled to her hands the resilient mortal woman was quickly struck in the head by a staff wielding demon. "Are you ready yet," she asked.

"Not enough demons down there," he replied, as the waves of the ocean began to slowly pull apart., "It's in ruins." All of a sudden, a dark mass near the size of a small island began to rise from the sea's depth. Shattered, broken and clearly un-sailable the titan of all ships crawled from the waters to Leviathan's beckoning call, "Hel has risen."

"Hel actually looks like hell," Trinity mocked, no longer impressed by the feat.

"It takes a horde of demons to summon Hel," he argued, not wanting his marvel to go unappreciated.

"Then sacrifice your army."

"What?"

"I told you before that Nero will be the only one you need as your knight."

"Fine," Leviathan gave in, though not certain about his supposed future knight Trinity had yet to fail in her predictions. He raised his hand to the air summoning all of his recently obtained minions from the forest, the skies, the ground and those yet to surface from the ocean. "Assimilate and create my vessel to the underworld."

In ordinance, the demons begun to shake and tremble against their own will. Some, followed by more, started to burst into streams of demonic energy which was then taken by the large vessel, steadily growing vessel. Soon these demonic rivers flowed in continuance from every which direction to build the ship.

"Pure sacrilege," Trinity said, delighted as blood rained from the sky and the massive construct against god finished its development, "Can I drive?"

Leviathan waved his hand to form a staircase leading to the ship's deck, as it moaned with the ghoulish sounds of the sacrificed demons whose faces where imprinted across the ship. "Of course not," he held her hand as they made their ascent on top of Hel, which by comparison toppled over Lady's boat.

They began to drift away from Hsaudo Rin into a black mist that seemed to carry Hel and watched as Aeolus' bestial form rose from the ground. Trinity smiled with her arms closely wrapped around Leviathan's waist and his around her shoulder. "Good luck… son," she uttered her final words as the island faded from their sight.

* * *

The large dragon entered into the ancient city unable to pinpoint its targets. Though it was out of their character to hide, the elder and youngest sons of Sparda were too exhausted from their battle with each other to face Aeolus head on. They crept as they could towards the cliff from which Vergil originally descended from as Aeolus stalked over the area.

"Why are we running?" Nero argued, catching up with Vergil.

"Shut up, do you want her to find us," he snapped, "We can't do anything from down here so we have to get higher."

"Why don't you just teleport?"

"The same reason you don't just use your arm."

"Then what,"

"_**You die," **_Aeolus interrupted, struggling to maintain a slight flight above the Spardas, _**"Illuminate, roars of thunder."**_

More so than her Glow attack, the atmosphere rapidly heated up causing a sudden drought of moisture around Vergil and Nero. The gems upon her wings began to brighten when a disruptive charge of electricity fell from her body drilling through the city structures. Nero and Vergil attempted to escape the destructive blast but fell into its aura. But as the fatal blow seemed to have been delivered, a red blur came over the two devils tossing them into the other half of the forest.

The intensely quick and powerful aura coursed back through the forest as Aeolus returned to the ground, _**"This power, I've felt it before." **_Aeolus was certain of the figure she was witnessing burning a path towards her but was unclear of the drastic change in power that encompassed him. _**"You're the one who opened the Hell Gate. The one who's power rivals that of Sparda."**_

Vergil and Nero stood up as they heard Aeolus stress fear for the first time since her return. Nero was too inexperienced to understand the power Aeolus feared but Vergil knew all too well. It was the same power he had tried to discover when resurrecting the Temen-ni-gru; a strength that had purged his own darkness and defeated the emperor of hell's darkness. He held the heart that pumped the blood of a human and demon as he was the Son of Sparda, Dante.

The red blur vanished from the forest reappearing in the air. Dante viewed in his demonic form stared into Aeolus' fearful eyes with Rebellion in hand. He began to descend taking full effect of gravidity's pull while his aura heightened. Suddenly, the devil drove Rebellion into Aeolus' knee unleashing a shower of light from the gem embedded there. Aeolus let out a loud cry as Dante flipped down to the ground exiting his demonic form.

"Looks like I found a weak spot," he smiled as Nero and Vergil joined his side.

"They're four more of those," Nero stated, thrilling Rafier in his hand.

"Let's finish this," Vergil commanded, as Yamato lay still by his side.

Aeolus' wings fell behind her back, as her pentagon insignia now lost a link. She prepared herself as the auras of the devils united to greatly overpressure her own. Yet, even more startling than their combined power was the image of Sparda she witnessed within each of the devil's eyes.

* * *

**Whoever has waited forever for me to post this and wasn't impressed with the outcome I'm deeply sorry.**

**But either way the last chapter is set to be released next week and hopefully it astonishes and amazes. It will be followed by the immediate post of the epilogue Sunday so no more waiting.**

**I hope you've enjoyed.**


	20. The Sons of Sparda

**We're near the end of the story and reviews have shot down but favorites and alerts have skyrocketed, so thanks. I guess that means a lot of people are waiting for the ending, (I hope that's a good thing.)**

**I think I finished this Tuesday and I got tired of proof reading half way through reading it cause I don't like long chapters, (even my own), so I apologize now if there are grammar issues anywhere.**

**Anyways as promised…**

* * *

**The Sons of Sparda**

"_**So you think you've won just because my secret is exposed," **_Aeolus hissed, _**"Even when Sparda and Mundus realized this they failed to kill me. What makes you think that you're any different?"**_

"I'll give you three," Dante said, throwing up three fingers. "Neither one of us are Sparda," he announced, sparking a run between him and Vergil to reach Aeolus' weak spot. Aeolus started to spit out electrical orbs again but their beautiful technique remained untouched as they swiftly glided through the voltage spikes. As they circled each other's movements they seemed to be in perfect alignment as Rebellion and Yamato waved off attacks as if they were wielded by one person.

"Damn, they're too fast," Nero sneered, unable to take in the twins mirroring maneuvers. "I guess I'm playing back up," he stopped Rafier's rotation as its blades shined with crimson light, "Fine by me, as long as I get to have some fun too!"

The young devil slashed and swiped Rafier through the air emitting a series of crimson blades to pound the devil into the crown stopping her attack on Vergil and Dante, who nodded to each other in approval. Aeolus slammed her foot into the ground causing the island to quake open as a tremor ran its way to Nero. Vergil and Dante both split at the grounds separation as Nero flipped out of the way continuing the assault. Aeolus opened her wings preparing for a devastating attack, sweeping gust of wind through the forest as they flapped around.

"Dante," Vergil called, "her wings."

"Right," he jumped in the air triggering his demon state instantly followed by Vergil. They flew through the air like red and blue diamonds from Nero's sight, shooting straight for Aeolus.

"_**Who do you think you're dealing with fools," **_the devil lord growled. _**"Shine, sparks of radiance." **_In that moment, a shocking glaze of light rained from Aeolus' wings causing both of them to fall short of their attack and fall out of their demonic state._** "Glow," **_she summoned lightning to zap the devils from the air. When the erratic attack struck near Nero he repelled it by twirling his demonic scythe.

Nero ran forward to the charging Aeolus as she tried to stomp Vergil and Dante into the ground with all of her mass. He twisted into the air creating a tornado effect of crimson blades that climbed up her body. She stumbled back slightly then poised her tail to dart Nero straight in the chest followed by an extremely direct beam that sent him drilling back to the fallen temple upon the cliff.

Dante stood up in time to witness the strike but was unable to help, "Looks like the kid's gonna be out for awhile."

"It's not like I needed either of your help," Vergil responded, wiping himself off.

"Yeah like you were doing any better by yourself," Dante clowned, jettisoning himself towards a lone demon behind Vergil.

"Watch me," the devil insisted, ripping through three low class demons with Yamato. He rushed in alone choosing to do without his brother's help. But he soon realized that this was a mistake as his power alone could not compare to Aeolus'.

Dante fought off the remaining demons left over from Leviathan's assimilation of Hel. Allowing Vergil to take on Aeolus, the devil hunter hoped to spare his pride and go find Nero. The demons were easily dispatched so Dante withdrew Rebellion taking Ebony & Ivory as his primary weapons. The brothers could feel each other moving away from one another as Aeolus sensed her chances growing.

"_**You would face me alone again Vergil," **_Aeolus taunted, awaiting the approaching dark slayer, _**"Let's see if you can get the job done right this time."**_

"Have you forgotten so soon how you were defeated before," Vergil returned, cutting into the heel and lower body of Aeolus scaled skin. She attempted to walk around Vergil unable to see him as he hacked away at her. Though the strikes went deep enough to draw blood, Aeolus was entirely too large to feel this as a fatal attempt.

"_**Still unaware of your role as a pawn," **_she stomped trying to disrupt Vergil's movements, _**"I knew of Trinity's plight to give Leviathan my power. But it would seem that the death of the devil lords was needed to undo half of Sparda's spell."**_

Vergil began to scale the devil lord's back still dicing into her flesh. An unseen pulse radiating across her body kept him from climbing to far but other than that she was unable to defend herself less she risked striking herself.

"_**Being immortal, death wasn't at all my fear when facing you; such was the reason I decided to give you a 'beautiful death.' I knew my attachment to the Hell Gate would remain regardless. However, I had to push you to be stronger; strong enough to in avertedly unseal the gate with your power."**_

Dante could hear Aeolus' constant ranting even as he ran up the cliff's side shooting off demons trying to clutch onto him. Hoping Vergil had a plan to keep the devil at bay for the time being, he continued on his way to find Nero.

"_**And though I couldn't witness your battle with Nero, I could sense your power steadily growing. Yet, in the end you fell short of my expectations. Luckily, your brother was there or none of this would be possible."**_

"You should have killed me,' Vergil stated coldly, drawing an angered glare from Aeolus.

"_**I'll make up for it now," **_she raised her head to the sky, opening her mouth, _**"Flash, beings of storm." **_An eruption of electrical sparks flew from Aeolus mouth like brimstone from a volcano. They shot off across the surrounding area like an electric net. All of a sudden the white bolts of power started to take the shape of sword wielding men. _**"Ravage," **_Aeolus commanded, and without hesitation the Plasma-like warriors began to raze Hsaudo Rin. They attacked anything that moved including the lasting demons on the island.

The favored son of Sparda now felt at ease that he didn't bring Alastor or he might have had a fight on his hands. The White Plasmas surrounded him in a circle closing off all other options besides fighting through them. As soon as he drew Rebellion the White Plasmas began to attack. He cut through the first and the resulting surge went into the latter. The same act continued but with each demon that fell the remaining grew stronger almost as if they were learning.

The former dark angel seemed to be dealing with the exact problem, but at much greater odds. The White Plasmas which fought him, using Aeolus body as the battleground, strength was being amped up by the devil lord's encompassing electric aura. Because of this, Yamato couldn't dispel the demons with singular strikes as Dante with Rebellion.

"_**Is this all you have to offer," **_Aeolus tormenting voice aggravated Vergil. _**"If it is then you're already beaten."**_

"I'm going to drive Yamato through your skull," he calmly stated, making it seem as if he meant it full-heartedly yet not wanting Aeolus to be concerned. He crashed the katana through the electric beings one by one making time to etch into the dragon's skin as well.

Vergil grabbed one of the White Plasma tossing him towards another and following through with a disruptive slash from Yamato. Aeolus gazed on as Vergil conjured spectral blades of Force Edge. The variant Plasma's ran towards him drawing from their summoner's power. In reaction, the dark apprentice guided his left hand to direct the blades into impaling a number of the devils before exploding into volts of energy. Those that remained suffered from the quickened slashes of Yamato from Vergil's rapid slash.

When they fell their energy rode along Aeolus' body while he turned to face her hovering above him like a dark cloud. But she just laughed cockily as if she had already seized victory. Suddenly her motivation for gloating became clear and multitudes of White Plasmas walked up from the edge of Aeolus body presenting new overwhelming numbers to face Vergil.

Time acted as a fleeting concept to Dante who, with each attack exerted more energy. Not wanting to risk using more energy than necessary to defeat Aeolus the devil hunter began to take the toll of his mortal limits. Dante finally started to come under attack as the Plasmas adapted to his movements which failed to compare with his earlier speed.

Rebellion forced through the Plasmas chest straying away from Dante's defense leading to an unfocused electrocution from another's blade. He fell to his knee being struck down by another shocking blow from the Plasma. Unable to make a hasty reaction due to the slight paralysis, Dante prepared for another stun. But in the instance he was about to be struck, the twirling crimson blades extended by a familiar demonic arm ripped through Dante's attackers.

"Hey old guy," Nero called withdrawing the devil bringer, "Your respirator working?"

Dante managed to get a second wind from Nero's save while grinning to his consistent humor, "No…just saving up for the big one, kid." The last of the White Plasmas came onto the cliff, while most of the remaining gathered towards Vergil. "Think you can handle the rest of them."

Nero walked in front of Dante pushing him aside, "Stand back."

"Hey your arm is…" Dante started, noticing the devil bringer was now coated black with a silver aura. Nero held his hand in front of him with a gleeful smile and glowing red eyes.

"Rising Grave," he yelled, slamming his fist into the ground causing rifts of black spines to disperse the round of White Plasmas. Zahra's demonic aura immediately faded reverting Nero's form as the spines slid back into the ground.

"That was new," Dante complimented, walking to the cliffs edge looking at Vergil fend off the last of the Plasmas. Nero prepared to jump down in assistance when Dante stopped him. Sparks could be seen shattering across Aeolus body with each swing Vergil made with the dark o'katana. Nero stared at Dante ready to speak against this but he was beat to it, "He's sharpening his skill. Don't worry it'll be over soon." Nero felt it was best he listened to Dante at this point. "Besides I need you up here."

The demons surrounding Vergil lit up across Aeolus' back like a ring of light. As many as the slayer cut down more seemed to keep coming one by one to take him on.

"_**Fight hard son of Sparda so that the legends of your death is held strong."**_

"If you really had the power to kill me you would have done it already," Vergil taunted, "I think you're too weak."

"_**What," **_she questioned as the thought of being called weak made her irritable.

"Ever since you returned your power has been slowly but certainly destroying this island," Vergil stopped fighting as Aeolus' will was distracted from controlling her minions.

She took in the sight of the black streams breaking apart the island while electrical charges popped from her body setting fires and causing rockslides.

"You're probably still linked to the Hell Gate knowing this island will be your gravesite; and ours just for keeping you company. Or you would have killed us by now and left"

In actuality this was the first time she had come to the understanding of her power's destruction. So blinded by her quest for revenge and foolish ranting she had forgotten the catastrophic energies she had unveiled by taking this form. Now her mind was clear and against Vergil's better judgment, she sought to finish what she set out to do.

Her large head swayed back to Vergil and the White Plasmas began to make a slow tightening of his space, _**"Goodbye, Vergil."**_

In that moment all of the beings of storm ran at Vergil consuming him in light. He wasn't even able to defend himself as the White Plasmas melded together in a pool of electric currents that began to pulsate like a ticking bomb. Aeolus opened her wings and leaped into the air, simultaneously calling out one of her demonic attacks…

"_**Shine."**_

The dragon's wings shimmered with a bright light that consequently set off the Plasma collection on her side like a fuse to a bomb. Dante watched on from the cliff as sparks fell from Aeolus side into the forest as she made her way towards him. Behind him was nothing but the ruins of Vergil's previous devastation on Mordus, and Nero was nowhere in sight.

"Two out of three, you're getting good at this," the sarcastic devil called to Aeolus. But thanks to Vergil her desire to play with devils had ended.

Prior to getting in real good distance of Dante, Aeolus' flight slowed down and she fully expanded her wings towards the cliff's foundation. Before she even spoke the atmosphere's temperature rose to a heightened degree making the hunter wary of the ensuing attack. Unlike with Vergil, Aeolus showed no respect for Dante cursing him only the words of damnation…

"_**Illuminate."**_

The demonic surge of lighting tore through the cliff slowly rising to Dante who stumbled to maintain his balance. Suddenly, Aeolus blared out in an antagonizing roar of pain. The focus of her attack remained but strayed slightly off course as she turned to see the inflictor of her pain. To her great dismay it was Vergil barely hanging on to the tip of her now limp tail.

"_**Roaches," **_she screamed, _**"If you won't die with my respect then die with your brother."**_ Aeolus managed to swing her tail just enough for Vergil to be sent flying into the stream of her attack before it snapped from her back.

Dante witnessed his brother's peril as well as his own dire situation as the attack began to re-ascend the cliff. Before the whole of the foundation fell he catapulted Rebellion towards Aeolus through the veil of electricity. From Vergil's point his blade had pierced through the thunderous onslaught intersecting with his path. The experienced devil sacrificed his left arm to catch Rebellion amidst Aeolus' attention escape his death once again.

Hidden under Illuminate's stream, Vergil was darted back towards the dragon's body ripping his brother's sword from his arm. With Yamato previously sheathed the devil took the hilt of Rebellion and made his descent towards the exposed weak spot on Aeolus' knee. In a drastic, blast of light the gem shattered as before. Instantly, Aeolus let out another furious cry as Dante fell into her dissipating remnants of her blast.

The frantic devil flapped her wings heavily as she attempted to land on the ground not knowing by doing so she had let her guard down again unaware of the brothers' continuing assault. Yet out of nowhere an extremely large disc of crimson energy drove through the air cutting away the skies' dark clouds. Vergil upon his reuniting with Dante witnessed as the disc, its center holding Rafier as the axel, flowed over his head. Vergil looked down at his brother with a disturbed expression being cautious of the extremely large attack himself though its intended target was certain.

"Spin and throw, that's all I said," Dante promised, still maintaining a guilty innocence to his face. Vergil sighed harshly and threw him back Rebellion then began up the stone ruble leading up what remained of the cliff. "I'm serious," he argued, standing to follow him.

As the spinning blades of Rafier came into reach of Aeolus she mustered enough strength to use another attack, _**"Shine." **_But unlike previous uses where she was able to demote demonic powers to a premature state, Rafier's size only decreased by half. Its speed and power still intact Rafier violently ripped around Aeolus' wing, destroying a third of her gems, to encircle her body. But the boomerang attack failed its second coming, only managing to clip the lower halve of her wing as she fell to the ground.

The proceeding shockwave amounted from the initial shattering of Aeolus' third orb there then followed by her heavily sized mound falling to the ground. Rafier returned to Nero gradually decreasing in size and losing its demonic aura. The Sparda twins reached Nero to find him exhausted to the point that Rafier reverted to its dormant state. They both looked at him concerned for his well being, Dante more than Vergil.

He looked up at them from leaning on his knees barely unable to find the words, "Did I…get him…," he panted, proud of what he accomplished. Dante didn't want to disappoint him and turned around in a contemplating stance holding Rebellion over his shoulders. Vergil joined him to see Aeolus was standing up, though a broken image of her former self, still full of vigor.

"Somewhat," Dante finally answered. "At least one more hit," Vergil looked at him, "Two at the most."

"Well how are we going to finish this?" Nero questioned, joining his brothers in the center.

"Don't know but we're going to need a plan."

"Just get me over there and I'll kill it," Vergil's eyes lowered.

"Can't really fly at the moment," Dante revealed, which was surprising since all of their demonic forms had wings.

"Useless," he groaned opening his eyes to shoot a glare at Dante.

"Let's throw him," Nero boldly suggested, subjecting himself to Vergil's glare.

"How about I kill you and throw your limbless body."

"_**This battle has too greatly depleted my strength," **_Aeolus had returned dragging on towards the devils._** "But I am a god and if this island falls at least I would return to world free of Sparda's blood."**_

"Why does everybody always want to kill me? I mean really, how could anybody want to get rid of a face like mine," Dante jested turning to his brothers as they walked pass him.

"I would," Vergil answered.

"Good, two for one," Nero stated, taking in the fact that they were twins.

"_**From the shine of radiance to the glow of lightning…"**_

"It's starting…to chant," Nero examined.

"Nice observation," Vergil returned, if only to upset him.

"_**Storms shall flash as thunders illuminate the skies of heaven…"**_

"So we're just gonna stand here?" Nero asked, being the only worried by Aeolus' threat.

"Nowhere to run kid," Dante presented with more than confidence in his voice, "She said she's taking the whole island with her."

"_**Brighten…bolts of indignation…!"**_

The gem upon Aeolus head glowed strongly then burst out with a beam of light that faded into the sky. Sparda's scions looked up waiting for their impending doom through the momentarily calm, still air. All of a sudden, a current of electricity ran over the dark sky followed by single pillar of light that struck into the ground. Immediately after, a storm of the same lightning charged pillars rained across Hsaudo Rin.

Vergil and Dante struggled to avoid the first eruption as Nero pushed himself away with the devil bringer. The large, powerful beams began to part and break the already devastated isle, the surround area of Aeolus remaining untouched. The sense of using Yamato or Rebellion to repel the unopposed attack seemed outrageous but didn't prevent Nero from transforming Rafier into its chain state to create a shield from its demonic aura when twirled. The twins quickly dodged another beam to take homage under the crimson barrier which Nero now struggled to maintain against the tremendous force.

"There's a protective area around Aeolus," Dante pointed out, as they ran forward together.

"But we can't all make it there under these conditions," Vergil said referring to Nero's speed.

"Grab on," Nero shouted, coming to an immediate stop that almost got Dante drilled by the condensed thunderbolt.

"What?" Vergil questioned.

"I'm going to throw you."

"That should be fun watch," Dante laughed, "You can throw him with that arm of yours."

"No, I'm going to toss both of you with Rafier."

"Yeah…I'd rather just make a run for it and leave you here," Dante suggested an alternative plan.

"If this doesn't work," Vergil began seemingly agreeing with his youngest brother plan.

"It will."

"You two sure know how to make a day exciting," Dante looked from under the barrier to the apocalyptic scene.

"Then what are you waiting for," Nero stopped the rotation of Rafier allowing Vergil and Dante to grip on then just as quick began rotating it with just the devil bringer. His fist grew larger as the blend of Dante and Vergil's aura caused Rafier to emit a violet shine. Aeolus looked on unaware of the devils' schemes as his end-all attack was being deflected. Controlling the twirl from underneath, Nero ran forward building up the strength to jettison his weapon and brothers toward Aeolus.

Insistent on killing Aeolus himself Vergil let go of Rafier almost immediately being made to navigate through the disastrous storm unprotected. Dante's speed rocketed him within Aeolus aura but because of Vergil's decision shot him pass the target. Taking full control of Rafier's current he state Dante nailed the spear head of the chained weapon into the demon's neck, yanking him back around. Coming off the wrong side, Dante failed to destroy the remaining wing's gem but instead ran around Aeolus body sealing her in Rafier's endless chains as he crossed Rebellion into her skin.

The dark slayer's maneuvers through the sky enabled him to guide his way through Aeolus attack but with a price. Vergil managed to find his way into the devil lord's protective field but started to fall as his speed was dimly reduced from his previous actions. However in that moment, a new hope presented itself as Nero's enlarged devil bringer emerged under Vergil's feet. With no sign of appreciation, Vergil ran along the palm of Nero's blue lit hand as it extended under him.

"_**Even if you defeat me now I'll return stronger than ever," **_Aeolus ranted, sensing her presumed oblivion. _**"This is the right of a god. Long after you are deceased I will rule this world."**_

As Nero reached his limits, the pure tower of light crashed into the ground behind him causing him to fall into the amounting landslide. "I've reached my…" he fell into the rock slide drained of energy.

Vergil jumped from the devil bringer as it faded from underneath him but remained under attack from Aeolus' nagging.

"_**Be certain of this Vergil, you'll never compare to Sparda. I am the pinnacle of the power you shall never have. And my justice will…"**_

"Aeolus!" Vergil yelled, interrupting her final words as he drew Yamato in both hands, "Shut the hell up!"

In an instance of blinding speed, Vergil swiped Yamato through the air at various angles; the whiplash of each cutting through the air and tearing along Aeolus' body. Vergil landed on her snout directly looking into her silver eyes before sheathing Yamato; simultaneously torrents of blood spit out from her body in sequence with the slashes. The dark slayer closed his eyes jumping behind the devil as the gem upon her head burst open soon followed by that on her shredded wing. The dark essence of devil swallowed into itself dropping into city as the black mist that clouded the island faded.

Vergil landed on the ground to his knee rising as Dante walked up behind him carrying Rafier and Rebellion. He turned to his brother as the at hand apocalypse seemed to be adverted. Dante just grinned, unable to express the emotions he felt for Vergil's being alive. Losing him so long ago had quieted his soul but now it screamed to him once again; from joy instead of sorrow.

"Are you going to give to him," Vergil asked, concerned about Rafier.

"You've seen for yourself what he can do with it," Dante replied, not at all interested in keeping it himself. "Besides, to each his own right. It disappeared around the time 'he' did so maybe this what he wanted."

"If that is what you believe," Vergil started to walk away dropping the subject. Dante slowly followed behind him, neither seeming to care about their younger brother.

Amongst the debris of the city a strange malignant figure rose up estranged and battered from battle. Devoid of any insignias she wore the scars of blood, her body barely able to stand. The black wings on the warrior's back were unevenly cut short by force, while the left side of her blondish brown hair was drenched in blood. She gripped upon the hilt of her katana, which displayed a golden dragon running on the blades back, with a trembling anger as her silver eyes pierced through the sight of Dante and Vergil. In an instance, Aeolus attacked.

"It isn't over," the now powerless devil lord cried giving light to her survival as she attacked the disgruntled Dante.

Dante dodged the initial swing which quickly carried over to slash towards Vergil, who defended with Yamato. She drew back then immediately pushed forward trying to impale Vergil to no avail as he effortless deflected her around to the shock of Ivory starring in her face. Not threatened the assault continued as she knocked Ivory into the air and punched Dante, who then grabbed her and threw her to a new confrontation.

As Ivory fell from the air it landed into the hands of Nero ever ready to join the battle. As Vergil ran at her from behind Nero shot the devil bringer in front of her with a vicious fist. However, the cunning devil persistence remained as her blade showed strength equaling the devil bringer's to her defense. Being pushed back slightly, Aeolus diverted the attack at Vergil who jumped above the demonic arm narrowly. The three devils had encircled the fierce competitor that wished for their death she turned around in preparation for the first strike.

Dante tossed the dormant Rafier to Nero which unleashed into its double-edged scythe state mid flight. In attempt to return Ivory, Aeolus interrupted pointing her katana towards Dante invoking the dragon on its back to dart off I like serpent embodying an electric energy. While Dante moved to avoid the dragon he cut it down with Rebellion prompting Vergil to carry forth with his ongoing Rapid Slash. Aeolus turned around able to reduce the attack from shredding her body to nicking her arms with the dragon's blade she wielded. He stopped underneath the falling Ivory to catch it while Nero's second attempt gained a thunderous right hook on Aeolus with the devil bringer.

She picked herself up as the brothers joined each other side by side. Vergil threw Ivory over Nero's head to Dante only to simultaneously receive Ebony.

"A second time Dante, really," the dark slayer questioned, not wishing to travel down memory lane.

"Couldn't hurt," Dante smiled.

"It might hurt her," Nero inputted himself into the conversation not really aware of what they were talking about.

Nero readied Rafier and began charging towards the still and silent Aeolus as the twins set up Ebony & Ivory the same way they had done so many years ago when they faced Arkham.

"Jackpot," they called, simultaneously firing the enchanted hand guns which lit to each ones demonic aura.

"So fucking lame," Nero continued to run as the blue and red burning rounds twirled from behind him. But with a new appreciation for his brothers and a grin on his face, he jumped forward into a twirl with Rafier against, not with the spin, of the twins attack catching the bullets into its blades. In a cyclonic blade like wave that blend into a violet aura, Nero struck through Aeolus unable to hear her final words.

"Death…" she whispered with a widening of her eyes as she was instantly obliterated.

Nero spun around the ground dragging his feet to halt himself with Rafier to his side. Aeolus' blade fell into the ground as the dragon upon its back coated over with black and changed the katana from steel to onyx. It went untouched by the brothers but the soul of Aeolus' power faded across the soil to each of them.

All of sudden, the earth began to rumble and shake violently.

"What's going on now," Nero shouted, unwilling to face another demon.

"Aeolus' soul was still linked to the Hell Gate," Vergil answered, "With her true death it has become unstable.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well unless you want to face some demons way stronger than the Dragon," Dante walked innocently forward, "I suggest we leave before the rest of the island is consumed into hell."

"Then what are you walking for!"

"Good question," Dante said, not changing his pace at all.

* * *

Dante, Vergil and Nero made it to the islands shore near Lady's boat but she was nowhere to be found. Hsaudo Rin was quickly falling into darkness as the island began imploding to destroy the Hell Gate. Vergil had already ascended the vessel being their only way to flee and having no other choice while Nero and Dante looked and waited.

"They couldn't have had that many problems," Dante said, wondering about both of the women's disappearance. "The demons were to weak."

Nero remained silent blindsided by thought, _"Could she have survived? If this was her plan all along, she couldn't have died."_

The sea's waves crashed along the boat as Vergil looked over the deck, "Let's go," he demanded, not knowing or caring about Trish & Lady's life.

"We're not leaving without them," Dante yelled, causing Vergil to walk back.

Suddenly, a beautifully fit figure crawled from the ocean's grasp soaking wet carrying upon her back a blonde haired devil. It was Lady, though injured and past a mortal's limits, she had swum in torrential waters and recovered Trish's body. Dante and Nero ran to catch them as Lady's body finally gave out.

Lady woke from her pain just slightly to inform the deeply concerned Dante. "They…" she began unable to even describe her encounter, "They're too strong. The man… and the woman with magenta eyes…" Nero's eyes widened. "They're…"

She was cut off as Dante kissed her from just the fact that she was alive, no long but sensitive and meaningful."We'll save it for another day," he presented, ready to take her home.

Trish's body started to spark slightly giving Nero a bit of a shock, "She's alive," he stated, "But barely."

"Let's go home," Dante declared, jumping up to the deck with Lady in his arms. Nero followed using the devil bringer to pull himself up.

As they set sail, Nero looked overboard to completely vanished sight of Hsaudo Rin. The thoughts of his newly conspired life overshadowed his mine. But through the darkness, Kyrie's image gleamed through. Vergil leaned quietly on the boat's cabin near the window while his brother tended to Lady's wound. But in his eyes the only thing that came to sight lay across the unconscious Trish's neck.

Nonetheless, from resurrections of power to secrets of the past one thing held clear: the Sons of Sparda had existed as brothers.

* * *

**Damn, that last line was beautiful (clap if you agree.)**

**Okay this is the last chapter sure but not the end of the story. Tomorrow will wrap things up and present foresight into DMC 5: Return of the Dark Slayer, which will be posted in two weeks. (Wow, already! The fans gasp.) Yeah, I know. I'm really just trying to throw this idea out there that will change the scope of my story and how I write it so there you go.**

**O, before I forget. READER'S CHOICE. And the last one of this story too.**

**Okay, Aeolus' wicked powers have finally been defeated and/or sealed right…? Wrong. If you noticed during her defeat her soul went to one of the brothers but which one is up for you to decide.**

**Your choices:**

**Vergil: can gain the devil arm Halo (which is wicked though I can't give spoilers to what is.)**

**Nero: will gain a new form via the devil bringer (which you've seen I can pull off very well e.i. Zahra.)**

**Or Dante: who, as the strongest and most experienced, shall earn a different type of Vergil's Halo devil arm that corresponds with a newly awakened demon form.**

**Oh and when you choose be aware that some will be more frequent than others in the second story, while one will only be seen once. (My cruelty is just, you'll see.) And understand while I love being made a favorite, I only can make a decision from amounted reviews and/or PM's.**

**Much Love, a blissful devil (Devilsbliss)**


	21. Epilogue

**This was the first fanfic that I wrote under Devil May Cry and now its finish. Thanks for all of those who have gave their support.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Upon returning to Emersia, Nero had his long awaited discussion with Kyrie. In the mist of the morning sun, the young devil was down on his knee presenting a commitment of eternity to the one he loved. She, herself, was taken by the beauty of the occasion as an easy breeze ran playfully over the field of flowers around them. She fell to her knees with tears of joy running down her face taking Nero's hand to her own. And without any further hesitation she gave her answer, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

She proceeded to jump on him causing them both to fall in the grass. They laughed then smiled and he placed the ring n her finger as she swept back her hair. Kyrie settled into her new fiancé's arms looking deep into his blue eyes shimmering with love but also an unsettled conflict. He lowered his head preparing to give her kiss but was stopped by the words that fated him away from her.

"You should go find her," Kyrie encouraged, knowing the full scope of Nero's trials on Hsaudo Rin.

"But she isn't…" he hesitated, wanting to immediately follow Kyrie's instructions at the same time disregard them.

"Human," she finished his sentence. "You're not either but I accepted you." Nero clutched his fist out of spite prompting Kyrie to remove his glove and hold near her heart. "It shouldn't matter, she's your mother. If I had a chance to reunite with my parents or Credo," she paused, closing her eyes, "I wouldn't let anything stand between us."

"Kyrie…" he whispered, still unable to find the words.

"Nero, I'll always be here for you," she finally leaned towards him blessing the worried soul with the long desired taste of her kiss. "Forever…"

Nero thought about Kyrie's words taking in the fact that she was the only family he had for a very long time, with the exception of Credo. He also accepted Dante, Lady, Trish and now even Vergil as surrogate family for the one he never had. But now he had a chance to change all of this and he would. In his heart he wished to meet her, talk to her and even lover her. Nero wanted to find his mother.

"_Trinity…"_

They stood up to watch the sunrise, Nero's demonic hand overwrapping Kyrie's. The bliss they felt now made them still to the world's calm peace. But their innocent souls knew that the sustained tranquility would not last long.

* * *

The island of Hsaudo Rin had surely been the gravesite of the six true devil lords, with the Hell Gate imploding the isle itself into a dimension of purgatory. Zahra and Beelzebub had been defeated by the wrath of Nero's devil bringer. Tatyana met the fury of Mundus' seed Mordus as he discovered the legendary blade Flamberge resting within his soul. Vergil, though lacking the favored blade Yamato, overcame his weakness to kill Marion while the occult mother of Nero, Trinity, rid the world of Divas. And in the end, with much assistance from Dante, Vergil & Nero dispelled themselves of the devil lord master, Aeolus.

After all was said and done, Hsaudo Rin remained only as a fragment adrift the sea of hell. Embedded in its land was the onyx stone remnant of Aeolus power set as a remembrance to the devil lords. But the sons of Sparda weren't the only ones to survive the hell on earth experience. One, nor devil lord or spawn of Sparda, still drew breath within this inter-dimensional prison.

The massively white demon dreaded in black horns glided down to the place of Aeolus' blade altering its form to suite mortality. He gripped the hilt as a surge of electricity pulsated through the blade and across his body. The man's, whose third eye was scarred between the lower two, body began to stream with electric currents then twisting flames that overlapped each other. The powerful devil extended his free hand to ground producing flames to drive out like a flare. Amidst the fire was conjured the devil arm of the prince of darkness, the Flamberge. Mordus had survived his encounter with Nero being consumed by his own blade and revived. And now he wished to take hold of his father's sister's treasure as well.

Suddenly, the black coat enslaving Aeolus' katana flaked of like ashes. Conquering the thunderous energy, Mordus drew both swords from the ground crossing them into the air.

"The Flamberge and now Valkyrie," Mordus commended, giving name to his newly acquired blade. "Where Aeolus failed to conquer your power, I will… Argh!" a sudden pain came over him as he dropped the blades of his predecessors to calm his mind.

"**Conquer…power," **an ominous voice spoke out to Mordus as he let go of his head revealing the dark red glow of his third eye. He appeared to be possessed as the unseen force that talked to him spoke from his mouth. **"I have given you power and you still failed to conquer your enemies. What makes you believe you are worthy of Valkyrie as well?"**

"Because Inferno," Mordus called back, his third eye now closed off from his possessor's power, "I am the vessel of your revenge. And without me you're nothing."

"**Foolish child, scion of angels, speaker of the void; you exist only because I allow it. But I shall give you the same chance I presented to Mundus during his succession of hell's throne."**

"I can do without your assistance," Mordus argued, still unaware of the entity's motive.

"**Then be damned in this hell outside of hell. But I shall not."**

Mordus began to kneel in pain as Inferno attacked his mind once before. He unwillingly fell to pick up the Flamberge and Valkyrie then rose to his feet. Mordus' demonic form started to phase in and out taking dramatic transformations each turn yet he was no longer in control to witness it. Returning to his human form Mordus, or rather, Inferno now bore a set of white angelic wings that altered black near the end. All three of his eyes, already beaming dark red, reverted to a normal state, no longer black but green, as the scar on his face, simultaneously healed.

With a sudden burst of uncanny speed the newly awakened demon flew off into the air carrying both Flamberge and Valkyrie. Unlike Mordus he knew how to escape this world and would do so to seek out his enemies. However, unbeknownst to Inferno his list of foes were growing evermore quickly.

* * *

Aside from the world Inferno wished to escape their existed three others. To those sealed between life and death was purgatory. Long ago the legendary dark knight Sparda sealed off the conjoined worlds of the humans and demons, earth and hell respectively. And the last existed to those who held no life but that of the dead, the underworld.

"This doesn't make any sense," Leviathan yelled, shrouded in a demonic cloud of energy as blood ran from his wrist. He was centered in the middle of a grotesque pool of black ooze from which mortal heads jumped up to drink his blood invoking some type of dark magic. Trinity set on the throne merely feet away from Leviathan's stance within the large hall room with a state of grievance upon her face. "This is the third time the ritual has failed."

"Maybe you need something more," Trinity protested, "We are after all still in the Human world."

"No, it doesn't matter which realm the ritual is performed the requirements remain the same. '_One who feeds the dead their blood offers their soul to that which can take it.' _And Hel guarantees protection in the underworld to all who boards it. The door should have opened."

"Could something or… someone be negating it?" Trinity asked reluctantly as if she knew more than she was leading on.

"The underworld's king doesn't dismiss any to his kingdom that would willingly risk their life," Leviathan stated, breaking the ritual with a flush of ice over the dead souls. His aura broke as he paced to and from the throne contemplating the problem.

"Maybe something… or someone is caught in between."

"Why do you keep saying someone?" the highly angered devil inquired, stopping to confront his queen.

"It was just a thought," Trinity defended herself thought turning from his sight.

"No, my little devil…you know something." Leviathan ascended the steps to the throne grabbing Trinity by her throat and pushing her against its back. "Tell me," his eyes began to glisten as a glaze of ice slowly crawled over neck.

"Stop it," Trinity said plainly and uncaringly, "I'm getting cold." Leviathan snatched back throwing Trinity to the grown, upset that he was unable to intimidate her.

"Oww," she taunted sitting up and wiping the blood from her mouth. She stood and walked towards Leviathan who sat down in his chosen throne. She pulled his head back by his hair then ran her fingernails across his neck back and forth. "You're very bold for someone who has yet to gain their fill of power."

The rim of Leviathan's eyes started to glow slightly with a magenta gleam as his body began to shake uncontrollably. They began to drip droplets of blood that slid off his icy face. He tried to speak but was unable to force out of Trinity's power.

"If you ever threaten my life again, I will kill you."

As Trinity walked away from Leviathan's presence he fell to the ground gasping for air and laughing. "Don't go to bed mad," he joked though truly hurt by Trinity's power. He restored her powers to their full function but he never suspected that she was stronger than him, bearing the majority of the devil lord's power. "Are you not going to tell me what you know," he stood up fully flicking the frosted blood drops from his face.

Trinity stopped before the doorway not sure if she should reward Leviathan for his violation of her. But in the end she succumbed to her better judgment knowing that the oncoming force she suspected was an enemy to both of them and someone she couldn't face alone.

"Sparda didn't kill Astaroth," she broke her silence.

Leviathan's eyes snapped open with a sudden terrified fear and doubt as if he had heard the name of death itself. "That fool," he blurted, "Is he really that just to spare the greatest of his enemies from death or his stupidity that overwhelming."

"Whichever you decide him to be doesn't matter. I've foreseen Astaroth's awakening and Sparda isn't here to defeat him again."

"He'll come for us…"

"And we must be prepared…"

Though they had restored their demonic powers to their full extent and then some, Leviathan and Trinity still had an enemy that even they felt threatened by. But such evil would not exist if Sparda had done what so many others would have. What were his motives for such actions? And if Trinity's premonition comes true can one of Sparda's off springs defeat the unexpected darkness foretold?

* * *

"Well, I can't really say I'm happy after what just happened to you…but if you think leaving is what's best, then I can't stop you," Dante stated as he held his private conversation with Lady.

After dropping off Nero to Emersia, Vergil had disappeared while the three, including Trish, returned to Devil May Cry. A couple of days had passed as Dante was made to play house nurse to his lovely co-workers as they healed. Yet, when it came to Trish Dante suspected her to be playing for such a rare occurrence. Lady, though not fully healed, had insisted on leaving the trio for awhile as soon as she was able to walk properly even against Dante wanting her to stay.

"I told you I'm not leaving Devil May Cry Dante," she argued, upset at the fact that he didn't believe her. "It's just recently Emersia's demonic population has steadily begun to rise and," she tried to ignore Dante's ignoring of her explanation, "and Nero wanted me to protect Kyrie whilst he searches for Trinity." Dante stayed ignorant. "Are you listening?" she yelled, slamming her hands into the desk.

Dante twirled around in the chair and leaned forward to grab Lady's hand. Her eyes widened then dropped lowly as they began to slightly tear up looking into Dante's.

"Is it because of the kiss…?" Dante questioned, knowing he had pushed their relationship to a stage they weren't ready to take.

"Dante I…"

"Is Dante still giving you a hard time," Trish interrupted, coming from the back room alert to Lady snatching her hand from Dante's, "Don't let him get under your skin. He'd do the same if it were me," she laughed knowing this to be a lie.

"Aren't you suppose to be gone already," Dante questioned.

"Nero…didn't actually want me to accompany him so…I'm just going to follow him."

"You mean spy."

"No, it's a recon job."

"Sure…"

"_It would hurt you too much to find your mother's killer is still alive," _Trish thought, realizing he could never do what she had prepared to do herself. _"And the fact that she's Nero's mother would cause too much despair for the both of you."_

"Well, I'm going now," Lady stood already posted at the door.

"Have a nice trip," Trish bid her farewell, sitting on Dante's desk.

"Bye Dante," she spoke, exiting before he could say a word.

He stood up and walked next to Trish as an unexpected smack came across his arm, "You are so bad at this." Dante just rubbed his arm unable to defend himself do to the truth of the issue.

"Dante!" they heard Lady call from outside causing an erupt sprint to the door. The two devils bumped into each other as they stopped before a distraught Lady. With little to say for her outburst, the glare of her eyes gave light to the reason. Opposite to Devil May Cry was a moderately tall building cutting of the array of the setting sun. Atop the insignificant site the sunlight distorted the view of the dark toned figure stood upon it. But there was no doubt to any of the three devil hunters who the man was for he had overcome death itself to be there.

He was the dark slayer…Vergil, "Dante…"

* * *

**To be continued…**


End file.
